


RWBY Skits

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 128
Words: 41,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A daughter visits her mother</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_‘Ruby walks into the room’_

**Ruby** \- Weiss…..what are you doing

 **Weiss** \- _‘looks up from book’_ Well I WAS reading you dolt

 **Ruby** \- No,no,no I phrased that wrong. What are you WEARING ‘points to dress’

 **Weiss** - _‘looks down’_ A dress ?

 **Ruby** \- A GREEN DRESS !

 **Weiss** \- _‘concerned’_ Ruby , I don’t get what the big deal is

 **Ruby** \- _‘yells into the other room’_ YAAAAAANG

.  
.  
.  
_‘Yang walks into the room’_

 **Yang** \- Yeah Ruby, what is …..’notices Weiss’ ‘doubletakes’ Woah Weiss, what are you wearing ?!?!

 **Weiss** - _‘sighs’_ Not you too…….

 **Yang** \- Listen Weiss, _‘sits down next to Weiss’_ We have a system going here….

 **Weiss** \- A system ? ‘raises eyebrow skeptically’

 **Yang** \- Yes ,a system. We all have a specific color scheme we follow. Ruby wears red, I always wear at least a little bit of yellow or brown, and Blake sticks to the dark colors.

 **Weiss** \- _‘crosses arms’_ Well I never AGREED to that ‘turns head away’ hmmph

 **Yang** \- Weiss…..

 **Weiss** \- ……. _’ getting angry’_

 **Yang** \- We’re Team RWBY, not Team RGBY

 **Ruby** \- I don’t even LIKE Rugby Weiss ! _’ stomps foot on ground’_

 **Weiss** \- FINE _‘gets up’_ I’ll change _‘flips sofa’_ You’re all IDIOTS _‘storms out of room'_

 **Yang** _\- ‘ yells after her’_ I’m glad we had this talk !


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A daughter visits her mother

-At the cliffside-

Ruby - ‘standing in front of her mother’s grave’ Hi Mom….I know it’s been a while since I came to visit……things have been hectic

'bird flies overhead’

Ruby - Well Dad’s doing better….and Yang’s getting really good at fighting, but I still have to watch out for her, she is my teammate after all…..

'trees sway in the breeze as Ruby gets distracted’

Ruby - Oh ! I’m the team leader ! Me, Yang, Blake and Weiss….

Mysterious Voice - Yeah bit which one do you like

Ruby - 'hops back in shock’ Waaaugh Mom, you can talk ?!

“Summer” - Yeah I can, but I need you to concentrate……..

Ruby - 'in awe’ How can you do that…..

“Summer” - Doesn’t matter, Tell mommy EVERYTHING

Ruby - 'snorts’ Mom you sound funny, are you ok ?

“Summer” - I have a cold ! Anyway, let’s start with Weiss. She sounds like a lovely, grounded woman who you should totally….

Taiyang - 'in distance’ Ruby, we have to get going……

Ruby - DAD! 'spins’ I talked to mom =D

Taiyang - I know honey, It feels like she’s here with us right now…..

'Ruby and Taiyang walk away’

'Weiss’s head peeks over the edge of the cliff, glaring at Ruby’s general direction’

Weiss - 'climbs up the ledge, sitting on the ground iupset’ …you DOLT


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Freezerburn chapter, with the barest hint of Bumblebee

-Stadium-

‘Mercury falls to the ground “defeated” ’

Yang - 'winks’ Better luck next time 'starts walking away’

Mercury - 'shakily stands up’ There’s not going to BE a next time, Blondie !

'Mercury jump kicks towards Yang’

'Yang hops to the side’

'Mercury falls over the edge’

Mercury - 'from over the edge’ MY LEG !

'Crowd starts to boo’

Yang - 'peeks over edge’ I guess not ? 'shrugs’

Prof. Port - 'stands up’ Oh my word !

Prof. Oobleck - 'quick voice’ In a stunning turn of events, Mr. Black has attempted..and..FAILED a surprise sneak attack

Prof. Port - Do you know what we’d call Mr. Black, back in the day ?

Prof. Oobleck - A crutch-ing disappointment ?

Prof. Port. No…'glares’ A sore loser. What you said is stupid

Cinder - 'from the stands’ You had ONE JOB Mercury !

Security Guard - Wait ? 'turns head’ You put that kid up to this ?

Cinder- Shit ! 'hops over the railing, and runs’

…..

-Hospital-

'Mercury lays in his hospital bed, thoroughly peeved’

Nurse- 'peeks in’ Mr. Black ? You have a visitor

Mercury - I don’t really want…..

'Weiss walks in’

Nurse - Thank you SO MUCH for your generous donation to this hospital Miss Schnee

Weiss - It’s no problem at all ^^ Just give me a few minutes alone with our friend here…and forget you saw me

Nurse - Of course 'bows out’

Weiss - 'puts down purse’ 'cheery’ Hi Mercury

Mercury - 'suspicious’ What are you doing here….

'Weiss’s phone buzzes to life as it plays a catchy ringtone’

Weiss - 'holds up finger’ Hold that thought

'hits speaker phone before burrowing in her bag’

Blake - Say hi Emerald……

Emerald - 'anguished screech’

'Phone call cuts off abruptly’

Mercury - 'winces’ You know don’t you ……

Weiss - 'wearing one gauntlet of Ember Celica ,taking out the second’ Yup 'pulls on second gauntlet’

Mercury - 'nervous’ What are you going to…

'Weiss punches Mercury in the knee of his healthy leg, breaking it’

Mercury - 'screams’ NOT AGAIN !

Weiss - 'quickly pulls off Ember Celica, placing it back in her bag’ That’s what you get ! 'gets in Mercury’s face, pointing aggressively’ That’s what you GET ! 'intense stare’ 

Mercury - 'convulsing in bed, crying profusely’ You bitch 'gasps in pain’

Weiss - That’s for what you were going to do to Yang ! No Schnee'king away for you. 

Mercury - Did you just…

Weiss - 'in a huff’ She’s rubbing off on me OK ?!

'storms out of room’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bumblebee chapter

Yang - ‘jovially waving ,walking towards Blake’ Hell-ooooooooooooooo, I beleive you two might KNOW each other

Blake - ‘lowers book slightly’ Aren’t you that girl who exploded ?

Ruby - Oh yeah…..'extends hand toward Blake’ My name’s Ruby…….'says quickly’ but you can just call me Cra 'groans’ eh ugh …. actually you can just call me Ruby

Blake - 'continues reading, slightly bemused’ Ok

Yang - 'worriedly whispers’ WHAT ARE YOU DOING

Ruby - I DON’T KNOW HELP ME

Yang - 'taking command’ So, what’s your name ?

Blake - 'sighs’ Blake

Yang - Well Blake 'points thumb to self’ I’m Yang ! Ruby’s older sister !……I like your face

Ruby - ‘correcting Yang’ Bow

Yang - Bow

Blake - 'closes book’ Look, if you really want to hang around here 'reaches behind herself’ you’re going to have to start reading……

Yang - 'takes book, looking it over’ Ninja’s of love…….'opens book, reading a few lines silently before shutting the book’ Welp, I think it’s time for us to go to bed Rube

Ruby - What ?! But I’m not tired !

Yang - You say that now but……'throws Ruby over her shoulder’

Ruby - 'flailing wildly’ But Yang !I thought we were going to talk to the mysterious girl !

Cardin - ‘somewhere on the boys side of the room’ Hey ! Get that kid under control !

Ruby - 'points dramatically at Cardin as she’s tucked in’ Oh you are so getting your legs broken later !

.

.

.

Blake - 'groans as she is drawn out of sleep by a mysterious glowing light’ 'thinking’ What’s going on…..

'Blake stealthily creeps over to the light , finding it enclosed in a sleeping bag’

Blake - 'gulps as she gently takes hold of the zipper, pulling it open’

Yang - 'reading “Ninja’s of Love” with great interest’

Blake - 'coughs’ 

Yang - 'slowly turns to face Blake, a look of pure horrified shock on her face’ ‘crooked smile’ Don’t tell anyone you know this about me……they’ll probably chew meow’t over it

Blake - …..'completely serious’ How did you know……..

Yang - 'innocent’ Know what ?

Blake - 'whispering angrily’ Don’t lie ! You know I’m a cat faunus ! You just made a pun about it !

Yang - 'rubs hair awkwardly’ I really didn’t Blake…..you opened my sleeping bag, and I thought you were….

Blake - I can’t believe I just told you…..'facepalms’ Let’s just forget what happened here tonight ….deal ? ‘holds out hand’

Yang - 'big old smile’ Deal !'firmly shakes Blakes hand’ 

…….

Yang - Can I keep the book ?

Blake - ‘chuckles’ Sure, you can keep it ‘walks back to her own sleeping bag’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cinderuby chapter

_Ruby sits tied to a chair’_

**Ruby** \- _‘confident’_ You’re wasting your time. I’ll NEVER join you !

 **Emerald** \- Never is a strong word….

 **Ruby** \- Never ^^

 **Emerald** \- Just you wait LITTLE GIRL, we have all sort of devious torture prepared fo…..

 **Ruby** \- _‘completley innocent’_ Your hair looks STUPID

 **Emerald** - _'lunges forward’_ You little brat ! _'caught by Mercury, Ruby just beyond her reach’_ I’ll fucking kill you ! My hair is PERFECT !

_'Mercury drags Emerald out of the room and closes the door’_

**Cinder** \- That went…well

 **Emerald** - _'panting’_ Don’t you worry boss, I won’t let her get me like that again…..

 **Cinder** \- That won’t be necessary _'strolls forward, placing hand on Emerald’s shoulder’_ I have…OTHER methods of getting what I want… _.'removes hand’_ Sit down and enjoy the show…..

'Cinder walks into the room’

 **Cinder** \- Hello Miss Rose _'eyes and dress glow menacingly’_

 **Ruby** \- I know who you are VILLAIN !

 **Cinder** - _’ sits down, flicking her hair aside’_ Charming…but we have some rather…pressing matters to discuss

 **Ruby** \- I don’t have to listen to anything you say ! My hearts filled with JUSTICE !

_'A light starts appearing from deep within Ruby, it’s light causing Cinder to wince in discomfort’_

**Cinder** \- So it seems….., but tell me Miss Rose, how will you fare 'reaches under table’ when I bring out my SECRET WEAPON

_‘Cinder places a plate of cookies on the table,just out of reach’_

_‘light dies out’  
_

**Ruby** - _'repeatedly leans towards the plate, whimpering slightly’_ A..are those….

 **Cinder** -Cookies ? _'raises eyebrow confidently’_ Why yes……quite SIMILAR to the kind Ozpin gave you before joining Beacon….

 **Ruby** \- _'eyes tearing up as her body tires from the strain of trying to get the cookies’_ Similar ?

 **Cinder** \- Ozpin gave you…CHOCOLATE chip _'gets up, gliding towards Ruby with ease’_ My cookies are MUCH better

 **Ruby** \- _'weak disbelief’_ They are ?

 **Cinder** \- Of course   _'places hand on Ruby’s cheek’_ Do you want to know what FLAVOR they are ?

 **Ruby** \- _'eyes dim, as her head lulls into Cinder’s hand, gaze locked upon the delicious treat in front of her’_ Uh….huh

 **Cinder** \- _'whispers into Ruby’s ear’_ Chewy

_'Ruby’s eyes start to close’_

**Cinder-** Double Chocolate

 **Ruby** \- _'drools slightly as the image of the cookie dances before her eyes’_

 **Cinder** \- CHIP

 **Ruby** \- STOP!

 **Cinder** \- As many as you want

 **Ruby** \- _'eyes look up, full of admiration’_ Teach me your ways boss =D

 **Cinder** \- Of course _'unties Ruby and walks towards door’_ Neo will be by in a moment to show you to your room

 **Ruby** \- _'attacks plate of cookies, inhaling them by the handful’_ You’re such a cool boss

_'Cinder walks out of room’_

**Emerald** \- _'disbelief’_ A plate of cookies ?

 **Cinder** - _'smiles’_

 **Emerald** \- That’s all it took to buy her loyalty ?

 **Cinder** \- Sometimes the best solutions, are the simplest


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Baked Alaska (YangXNeo)

**Yang** \- Hey everyone ! I’m hooooome =D

_‘Yang enters the room, finding Neo  playing patti cake with Ruby’_

**Yang** \- Ruby ! Get away from her !

 **Ruby** \- What ? Why ?

 **Yang** \- _‘seethes’_ She’s eeeeviiill

 **Neo** -'sign’ =(

 **Ruby** \- _'crosses arms defiantly’_ You’re just mad cuz she whooped your butt

 **Yang** \- _'deep breath through nose’_ She didn’t beat me……it was a DRAW

 **Ruby** \- That’s not what Neo says

 **Neo** - _'sign’_ She cried like a bitch

 **Yang** \- I did not !

 **Neo** \- _'sign’_ Whatever you say ;)

 **Yang** \- _'growls’_ Argh ! 'burst of semblance fire’  Why are you even here !

 **Neo** \- _'sign’_ Ruby, can you leave the room for a moment….

 **Ruby** - _'gets up’_ Ok Neo ^^ 'walks towards door’ _'stops and whispers to Yang’_ Be nice _'leaves  room’_

 **Yang** \- _'crosses arms petulantly’_ Talk….

 **Neo** \- _'sign’_ Look….I know we’ve had some troubles in the past

 **Yang** \- Troubles ? You tried to kill me !

 **Neo** - _'sign’_ What’s a few potential murders between friends ? 'shrugs’

 **Yang** \- _'frown intensifies’_

 **Neo** \- _'sign’_ Ok ok, point taken

_'Neo puts her signs aside and produces a bag, handing it to Yang’_

**Yang** \- _'holds bag’_ A present ?

 **Neo** \- _'grabs and holds out a sign’_ A peace offering  =D

 **Yang** \- _'opens bag’_ This is a bag of hair….

 **Neo** \- _'sign’_ Grey hair to be precise……it’s my apology

 **Yang** \- ……wait a second….where did you get this ?

 **Mercury** \- _'shrieks from down the hall’_ NEO !

 **Ruby** - _‘outside’_ Mercury ! You’re bald =D

 **Neo** \- _'sign’_ =D

 **Yang** \- _'narrows eyes’_ You’re alright Neo


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shots taken at Blake

_‘Team RWBY sits silently in their dorm room, contemplating the previous round with Mercury’_

**Yang** \- _'upset’ 'leans against Ruby for support’_ You guys believe me….right ?

 **Blake** \- _'looks up half-heartedly’_  I WANT to beleive you…..

_'spritz’_

**Blake** \- _'hisses’ 'looks up to see Ruby holding a spray bottle out towards her’_ Ruby ?!

 **Ruby** \- 'adamant’ Apologize …..

 **Blake** \-  Why should I apolo… _'spritz’_ Ruby !

 **Ruby** \- APOLOGIZE

 **Blake** \- Ruby, I saw what she did with my own two eyes

 **Ruby** \-  Yeah, because those are ALWAYS reliable….

 **Blake** \- _'slightly offended’_ Why are you doubting my vision Ruby ?

 **Ruby** \- We’ve seen someone break into glass before ! I spray rose petals out my ass whenever I move ! _'prods Yang in the face’_ She starts herself on FIRE !

 **Blake** \- Yeah I know Ruby, semblances are weird.

 **Ruby** - _'nods’_ Mmm hmm ,mmm hmm. And with all these weird semblances out in the world, what’s to say that we didn’t just experience another huh ?

 **Blake** \- Well it’s highly unli _'spritz’_  STOP IT !

 **Ruby**  - _'rises off the bed, righteous fury coursing through her veins’_ Get the fuck off Yang’s shit ! ’ _spritz’_ You’re not getting back in this room for month’s mother fucker ! _'spritz, spritz’_ You are OFF this team ! _'spritz’ 'spritz’ 'spritz’_ I’m telling everyone what you are ! _‘mega spray’_  A bad friend !

_'Blake runs out of the room in tears’_

**Ruby -** _'leans out of the room ,yelling’_ Yeah that’s right ! Next time you should believe in your TEAMMATES  !

_'Yang and Weiss sit uncomfortably as Ruby comes back into the room’_

**Yang** \- _'wiping eyes, chuckling’_ Feeling better Rubes ?

 **Ruby** \- _'heavy breathing’_ Yeah….. _'calming down’_ Ok….ok……..we might need another B teammate…..

 **Yang** \- _'hugs Ruby’_ You’re a good sister….


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ladybug chapter

_‘Blake lays down on her bed, and starts to read’_

**Ruby -** Blaaaaaaaake ! _‘peeks head into doorway’_

 **Blake** \- _'patient’_ Yes Ruby ?

 **Ruby** \- Can you make some cookies ?

 **Blake** \- Not now Ruby _'points to book’_ I’m trying to READ

 **Ruby** \- Oh ! _'jumps back in surprise’_ I’m so sorry ! _'waves hands frantically in front of her’_ I’ll just make them myself !

_'Ruby disappears in a puff of rose petals’_

**Blake** \- _'calls out through the house’_ It’s ok ! I’m actually MUCH better about this sort of thing now !

_'Blake reopens her book and starts reading’_

## -15 minutes later-

_'Ruby appears in Blake’s room, showering her in rose petals’_

**Blake** \- _'looks up’_ Hi Ruby _'closes book’_ What’s up ? ^^

 **Ruby** \- Uhhh Blake, how should I

 **Blake** \- Just follow the instructions Ruby…. _'goes back to reading’_

 **Ruby** \- _'poofs into the room, sweating nervously as she eyes the kitchen’_  Uhhh Blake….something went wrong with the ….

 **Blake** \- _'doesn’t look up’_ Turn off the stove’

_'Ruby poofs without a word._

**Blake** \- _'sighs’_ A girl’s work is never done…. _'picks up book’_

_'Fire alarm goes off’_

**Blake** \- _'falls out of bed’_ What in the WORLD ?!

 **Ruby** \- Oh dust , it’s EVERYWHERE !

_'Blake runs out into the kitchen to see Ruby battling the flames emanating from the stove’_

**Blake** \- _'shrieks’_ What did you DO ?!

 **Ruby** \- _'horrified’ 'spraying’_ I DON’T KNOW ! Yang always did the cooking !

 **Blake** \- How could anyone mess up this badly ?!

 **Ruby** - _'cries’_ I just wanted to share cookies with my girlfriend D=

 **Blake** \- _'stops shrieking’_ Oh Ruby… _'places hand over heart’_ That’s so sweet

 **Ruby** \- _'mischevious smile’_ Ahhhh, I get it

_'Flames burst out of the stove, showering the room’_

_'Blake shrieks’_

_'Ruby shrieks as she furiously sprays at the towering inferno of the stove’_

_’ Weiss kicks the door in’_

**Weiss** \- _'astonished’_ WHAT the……..

 **Blake and Ruby** \- Help us D_=

.

.

.

_'Blake and Ruby sit in the middle of their living room as a livid Weiss stands above them’_

**Weiss** \- _'hands on hips, screaming’_  I can’t BELEIVE you’d both be this careless   _'points at kitchen’_ I’d expect this kind of doltish behavior from Ruby _'points at Blake’_ but I expected better from you Blake

 **Blake** - _'offended’_ What did I do ?!

 **Weiss** \- Ruby came to you for help HOW many times ?

 **Blake** \- _'looks down ashamed’_

 **Weiss** \- 4 ! _'holds up 4 fingers’_ You had four chances to avoid this. How long would helping her have took ?

 **Blake** \- _'holds up finger’_ Well….

 **Weiss** \- _'places Blake’s finger back down’_ No “Well’s” about it ! Nowhere near as long as all of this !

 **Blake** \- _'whisper’_ I thought she could do it on her own….

 **Weiss** \- You’ve lived with her for this long, and you still failed to realize that she can’t use a stove _'karate chops Blake on the head’_ Have you not been paying attention to her at ALL ?!

_'Blake frowns’_

**Ruby** \- _'pats Blake’s head’_  Heh, you got in trouble =D

 **Weiss** \- You’re not much better you DOLT ! _’ whacks Ruby upside the head’_ We’re not kids at Beacon anymore Ruby, you should REALLY  learn how to cook.

 **Ruby** \- But !

 **Weiss** \- _'hits Ruby again’_ No buts ! _'hits Ruby once for each  word’_ And …if…you…need…help…you…make…sure…to…get…it

 **Ruby** \- _'falls back on butt, crying ’_ Ow Weiss ! _'rubs wounded little head’_ That really hurt D=

 **Weiss** \-   _'shoots finger at Blake and Ruby’s bedroom’_ Now both of you, GO TO YOUR ROOM !

 **Blake** \- _'stands up’_ Ok Weiss, enough is enough. We’re not kids, you can’t just send us to our….

_'Weiss glares’_

_'Blake stares’_

_'Weiss glares’_

_'Blake stares’_

_'Weiss glares harder’_

.

.

.

## -Blake and Ruby’s room-

 **Blake** \- _'despondently clutches at stuffed animal under covers’_ I can’t believe I got sent to my room…..

 **Ruby** - _'sits up, looking down at Blake’_ Oh come on Blake, it’s not that bad’

 **Blake** \- ’ _sits up, while still clutching stuffed animal’_ How do you figure ?

 **Ruby** \- _'shuffles shyly’_ Well… _'looks off to the side’_ We’re here together….

 **Blake** \- ….

 **Ruby** \- ….

_'Blake tosses and nails Ruby in the face with the stuffed animal._

**Ruby** \- _'playful laugh’_ You jerk ^^

 **Blake** \- Hey Ruby….

 **Ruby** \- _'interested’_ Yes Blake ?

 **Blake** \- How about we make those cookies tomorrow …. _'coughs’_ When the new stove comes in….

 **Ruby** \-   _'squeak yell’_ Really ?! =D

 **Weiss** \- _'yells from other room’_ What did I just SAY ! GO TO BED !

_'Blake quickly retrieves the stuffed animal, and joins Ruby in bed once more’_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A White Rose chapter with an appearance of Crosshares

_‘Ruby sits at the prom, pretending to pinch people’s head with her fingers when Weiss steps in front of her, causing her to stop, mid-pinch’_

**Weiss** \- What do you think you’re doing ?

**Ruby** \- Weiss ! _'whispers’_ I almost pinched your head

**Weiss** \- No you dunce ! What are you doing here standing in the corner when there’s a dance going on ?

_'Ruby stares at Weiss for a few seconds, before her eyes narrow’_

**Ruby** \- I don’t 'turns away and crosses arms’ WANNA

**Weiss-** Ruby Rose, you’re being a CHILD

**Ruby** \- I know you are but what am I ?

**Weiss** \- _'eyes widen, clearly incensed ’_ I organized this event for ALL of us Ruby, the least you could do is participate

_'Weiss quickly snatches Ruby’s hand, pulling away from her perch on the wall’_

**Ruby** \- Nooooooooo Weeeeeeiiiiissss   _'flailing around as Weiss drags her towards the dance floor’_ There’s too many people, and I can’t walk in these shoes, and I don’t know how to dance  and….

**Weiss** \- Well THANKFULLY I do, and as the heiress to the Schnee name, I am HONORBOUND to teach you

_'Weiss faces Ruby, and positions Ruby’s hands on her body’_

**Ruby** \-  Weiss 'looking around, noticing the lack of people touching ’ I don’t think we’re supposed to be

**Weiss** \- Just trust me

**Coco** \- _'on speaker from the front of the stage’_ And now it’s time for a SLOOOW dance

_'The students in the ballroom move together, pairing up to dance’_

**Velvet** \- _'heard on speaker’_ Coco ! You can’t say slow like that, the kids might get the wrong idea

_'music starts’_

**Coco** \- Or maybe it was the RIGHT idea !

**Prof. Port** \- Miss Adel, I’m going to have to ask you to step away from the mic

…….

_'A scuffle is heard, as Coco grabs the mic’_

**Coco** \- You can’t silence me ! I’m the goddess of young LOVE !

**Prof. Port** \- Give me the mic !

_'Noticeable thuds and crashes are heard as Prof. Port tries to rip Coco away from the mic. Coco secures herself against the table’_

**Coco** \- Fight the oppression kids ! Make this your night !

_'Prof. Port pulls Coco free’_

**Coco** \- _'heard in the background’_ Remember meeeeeee

……

**Velvet** \- _'picking up mic’_ We’ll be right back

.

.

.

_'Weiss and Ruby gracefully glide across the ballroom, clearly stealing attention from an elaborate dance routine from JNPR’_

**Weiss** \- See ? Dancing wasn’t that bad, was it ?

**Ruby** \- _'leans head against Weiss’s shoulder’ I guess it wasn’t……but I still don’t like these shoes 'momentary glare’_

_'A troubled look passes over Weiss’_

**Ruby** \- What’s wrong ?

**Weiss** \- I can’t help but feel that I kept you from seeing something important…..

**Ruby** _\- 'inquisitive’_ What do you mean ?

**Weiss** _-_ I don’t know ! Like…….you’d sneak out of here and see some sneaky criminal traversing the school due to your unsociable behavior

**Ruby** _\- Pfft 'waves hand dismissively’_ I probably wouldn’t have even found out who it was. It wouldn’t have made a difference…..

**Weiss** \- But what if it was a cool……

**Ruby** _\- 'nuzzles face into Weiss’s shoulder’_ Not a difference in the world

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arkos.......kind of ?

_‘Arrow flies into Amber’s heart’_

**Amber** \- X_____X 

 **Ozpin** - _‘deadpan’_ Jaune…..

 **Jaune** \- Yes professor ?

 **Ozpin** \- You’re expelled…..

 **Jaune** \- What ?! D= 

 **Ozpin** \- Fucking expelled…..

 **Jaune** \- But why ?!

 **Ozpin** -  _‘points to Cinder as she walks through the door, followed by the dead Amber’_

 **Jaune** \- =(

 **Ozpin** \- Pyrrha ?

 **Pyrrha** \- ….yes….professor ?

 **Ozpin** \- In the likely event of my death, I want you to tell the new headmaster that Jaune Arc is expelled…..

 **Pyrrha** \- But professor !

 **Ozpin** \- Promise me Miss Nikos !

 **Pyrrha** \- Very well…..

 **Jaune** \- PYRRHA ! D= 

 **Pyrrha** \- It’s his dying wish Jaune…..

 **Jaune** \- But !

 **Pyrrha** \- His…dying…wish

 **Jaune** -  _‘sad’_ Ok……


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooooool Jazz.........

## -Night-

_‘Flynt Coal walks down the sidewalk, skillfully twirling his trombone, as he spots a white figure rappelling down the wall of the dormitory’_

'Flynt quickly walks over to the base of the wall, watching as Weiss Schnee, new student at Atlas Academy , touches down on the ground’

 **Weiss** \- I can’t beleive they had security waiting for me at the stairs'brushes off combat skirt’ what kind of prison is this 'turns around and spots Flynt’ 'pulls out Myrtenaster’ I’m not going back…….

 **Flynt** \- You want to rebel against your old man and escape ? 'shrugs’ I can dig it……

 **Weiss** \- 'looks at Flynt skeptically ’ Well……'drops defenses’ I guess I can trust you….'adjusts backpack’ but I really must be going……'quickly sneaks off through the bushes’

 **Flynt** \- _’ whispers’_ Hold up ! Where are you even going ?

 **Weiss** \- _'scoffs’_ I think it’s obvious’ _flicks hair’_ I’m off to reunite my team

 **Flynt** \- That’s fucking dumb Schnee

 **Weiss** \- 'offended’ Well what do you know ?! You beatnik ! 'starts storming off’

_'Flynt grabs Weiss’s wrist’_

_'Weiss shoots a withering glare’_

**Flynt** \- Don’t give me that look, I’m giving you a ride

 **Weiss** \- I’m not going ANYWHERE with you

 **Flynt** \- Fair enough, wasn’t planning on going anyway…..

 **Weiss** \- Well what do you mean then ?

.

.

.

## -Morning-

 

 

 

['Students pile out of the dormitories, standing at attention by the Atlaseian flag out in front of the school’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGnZxcS7VKA)

_'Weiss’s father walks out in full uniform, facing the whole student body’_

**Weiss’s father** \- Ok ,let’s take  roll call ’ _brings out notepad’_ Schnee

_'Silence’_

**Weiss’s Father** \- Schnee

_'Silence’_

**Weiss’s Father** \- Schnee

_'Silence’_

**Weiss’s Father** \- Schnee

_'Silence’_

**Weiss’s Father** \- Schnee

_'Silence’_

**Weiss’s Father** \- Schnee

_'Silence’_

**Weiss’s Father** \- Schnee

 **Flynt** \- _'raises hand’_ Uhh, she’s sick

_'Weiss’s father raises an eyebrow’_

**Flynt** \- My best friend’s sister’s boyfriend’s brother’s girlfriend, heard from this guy, who knows this kid, who’s going with a girl, who saw Weiss pass out last night

_'Weiss’s father breathes heavily’_

**Flynt** \- I guess it’s pretty serious….

 **Weiss’s Father** \- 'eyeroll’ Thank you Flynt…..

 **Flynt** \- _'tips hat’_ No problem whatsoever……

 **Weiss’s father** \- But I don’t need you reciting Ferris Bueller’s day off ,to me…..

 **Neon** \- [_'in the distance, growing ever closer’_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QH2-TGUlwu4)Never miss a beat, Never miss a beat, Never miss a beat, Never miss a beat, Never miss a beat, Never miss a beat, Never miss a beat, Never miss a beat, Never miss a beat, Never miss a beat, Never miss a beat,

 **Weiss’s father** \- _'turns around as Neon zooms by him, knocking him straight on his_ ass’  What in the WORLD ?!

 **Weiss** \- _'turns around to face father’_  SUCK ON THAT OLD MAN ! _'spits tongue out mockingly’_

 **Weiss’s father** \- _'indecipherable noises of disgust’_

 **Weiss** \- _'grabs Neon’s pigtail’s’_ Ride Neon, RIDE !

 **Neon** \- I’m not a horse !

 **Weiss** \- _'serious voice’_ Yes you ARE

 **Neon** \- Flynt’s going to owe me for this D=

_'Neon rides into the distance, taking Weiss to safety’_

**Weiss’s father** \- Mister Coal……

 **Flynt** \- Yes…..

 **Weiss’s father** \- You’re exp…..

_'Flynt blows his horn’_

**Weiss’s father** \- Expe….

_'Flynt blows again’_

**Weiss’s father** \- Stop that !

 **Flynt** \- It’s not official, if you don’t finish the sentence !

 **Weiss’s father** \- What makes you think that ?

 **Flynt -** Atlesidan Academy rulebook. Page 73, Column A, Line 13

 **Weiss’s father** \- _'breaks out rule book, quickly browsing through it’ ’  'stomps boot into the ground’_ Darn it, you’re right

 **Weiss** \- ’ _in distance’_ WOOOOOOO , TEENAGE REBELLION !


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumbleby

_‘Blake raises Gambol Shroud towards Adam’_

_'Adam kicks Gambol Shroud away’_

**Adam** \- and as I set out upon this world, and deliver the JUSTICE mankind so GREATLY deserves,  I will make it my MISSION to destroy EVERYTHING you love……

 **Yang** \- _'fighting through crowd’_  Blake ?! Blaaaaake ?! Where are YOU ?

_'Blake looks over Adam’s shoulder spotting Yang’_

**Adam** \-  Starting with her ….  

_'Adam rises to his feet and stabs Blake in the shoulder’_

_'Blake calls out in pain’_

**Yang** \- Blake ! I’m coming ! _'runs off in other direction’_

 **Adam** \- You see Blake ? _'smirks arrogantly’_ These are the people you chose to align yourself with  'raises sword’ and now it’s time to pay for your treachery

_'Adam feels a tap on his back, and turns around ’_

**Yang** \- _'says quickly’_ YOU LITTLE BITCH _'punches Adam straight in the face, shattering his mask and sending him flying across the room, into the wall’_

_'Yang pants heavily, her eyes glowing brighter than they ever had before’_

**Yang** \-  I said I was coming for Blake…. _'realizes where she just said’_ Blake ! _'crouches next to Blake’_ You’re hurt ! D=

 **Blake-** Yang….. _'coughs’_ you came to save me _'weak smile’_

 **Yang** \- Of course I did 'brushes lock of hair to the side of Blake’s face’  You’re my partner

 **Blake** \-   _'serious face’_ Could have come before he stabbed me you know

 **Yang** \- Sorry babe, traffic =(

_'Yang crouches by Blake, allowing her to climb onto her back’_

**Yang** \- _'starts walking towards door’_ We have an evacuation notice, let’s get out of dodge

 **Blake** \- Yang….

 **Yang** \- Yes ? ****

_'Blake motions down towards the unconscious Adam’_

**Yang** \- _'kneels down, and grabs Adam’s sword’_ Yoink _'sheathe’s adams swords in her belt’_

 **Blake** \- Yoink ?!

 **Yang** \- He’ll get this back when he’s a little less choppy choppy, stabby,stabby with it

 **Blake** \-   _'completley blown away’_ W..what ?!

 **Yang** \- What do you mean what ?! I used to do this all the time when Ruby got out of line

 **Blake** \- _'bursts out laughing ’_ I knew I loved you for a reason

 **Yang** \- I thought it was because I was so cute =o

 **Blake** \- _'smirks’_ I wouldn’t say that

 **Yang** \- What ? Tell me you’re joking

_'Blake goes to sleep, resting her head on Yang’s shoulder’_

**Yang** \- Blake come on ! Tell me you’re joking ! Blake ?! Blake !


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milk and Cereal

_‘Pyrrha struggles to stand, but ultimately fails’_

**Cinder** \- _'circling Pyrrha’_ It’s unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours, _'cups Pyrrha’s face in her hand’_ but take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you NEVER could have imagined

 **Pyrrha** \- _'pulls face away’_ Do you believe in destiny ?

 **Cinder -** _'eyes tear up’_ Yes… _'stands up’_

_'Cinder pulls back her bowstring, as it materializes in her hands’_

_'Cinder is blinded by a swoosh of red , causing her to jerk up at the last second and shoot into the air’_

_'The arrow falls and hits the Grimm Dragon in the eye, causing it to burst into a cloud of orange dust’_

**Cinder** \- _'intense face’_ WHAT ?! That is such …..!

 **Ruby** \- _'appears in an explosion of rose petals, carrying Pyrrha princess style’_ That’s what you get for hurting my GIRLFRIEND !

 **Pyrrha** \- Ruby, we should leave _'looks down at ankle’_ She shot me in the  ankle =(

 **Ruby** \- _'points accusingly with one hand’_ You big MEANIE ! _'almost drops Pyrrha but quickly catches her’_  Sorry, you’re really heavy ’ _turns around’_

 **Cinder** \- _'shaking with rage and Maiden aura’_ No ! No it can’t end like this !

 **Ruby** \- Oh and by the way   _'turns head towards Cinder’_   Ruining a competition meant for school children ? NOT cool _'spits tongue out’_ JERK

 **Pyrrha** \- 'turns head towards Cinder, a smug smile appearing on her face as she hugs ’  DES-TINY ^^

_'Cinder tries shooting Ruby  with a bolt of fire’_

**Ruby** \- SPEED SEMBLANCE !

_'Ruby dodges the firebolts and speeds away in a flurry of rose petals’_


	14. Chapter 14

_‘Ruby and Weiss peak around the corner of the cafe, spotting Yang eagerly chatting away with Weiss’s sister Winter’_

**Weiss** \- _'squints trying to gain focus’_ What do you think they’re DOING

 **Ruby** \- Weiss !   _'looks up at Weiss with panic’_  I think they’re going on a date !

 **Weiss** \- Ruby that’s ridi….. ’ Weiss notices Winter ordering for Yang’ Oh my dust

 **Ruby** \- OMG _'squee’s’_ We’re going to be SISTERS !

 **Weiss** \- No, you DOLT ! _'smacks Ruby’_ We can’t get married if we’re sisters !

 **Ruby** \- We’re not related, so I don’t think them getting….

 **Weiss** \- _'covers mouth’_ I’ve already put so much effort in our relationship, what if nobody wants to date me ?! What if I spend my college years alone until father marries me off to the first suitor at my door

 **Ruby** \- =O

 **Weiss** \- I MIGHT HAVE TO MARRY BARF-BOY ! D=

_'Ruby and Weiss scream in horror, gagging  as they imagine Jaune bridal carrying Weiss, before  barfing on her face’_

**Weiss** \- _'stands tall’_ I’m going to put a stop to this !

 **Ruby-** _'jumps up excitedly’_ Yeah !

 **Weiss** \- We can’t let this happen !

 **Ruby -** _'hopping around happily’_ YEAH !

 **Weiss** \- Winter can do much better !

 **Ruby** \- Ye… _'confused, horrified’_ NO !

_'Weiss charges around the corner’_

.

.

.

 **WInter** \- Miss Xiao Long _'places hand over Yang’s hand on the table’_ I understand that you have your….reservations…. but I think that this would be the best decision for your future

 **Yang** \- _'blushes’_ Y…you think so ?

 **Weiss** \- Winter !

 **Yang** \- _'turns to see Weiss stomping towards them’_ Is that……Weiss ?!

 **Winter** \- _'low growl’_ It appears so….

 **Weiss** \- _'walks directly over to table, slamming her palms down on the table’_ Winter , you can’t marry her

 **Yang** \- Weiss, I ….

_'Winter holds up her hand to silence Yang’_

**Weiss** \- Yang is terrible ! She chews too loudly, snores, makes atrocious puns…..

 **Yang** \- Weiss'o serious ?

_'Weiss hisses’_

**Yang** =(

 **Weiss** \- She won’t appreciate you the way you deserve to be treated and PLEASE don’t marry her . I don’t want to marry barf b…

 **Winter** -’ _stands up’_  Silence you BOOB

_'Winter slaps Weiss’_

_'Weiss stumbles around in a daze, spouting pained gibberish’_

**Yang** \- Ha ! Boob =D 'helps Weiss up’

 **Winter** \-   _'calms down’_ Weiss, I was merely helping Miss Xiao Long register for a work study program with the Atlesian Millitary once she graduates from Beacon.  While I appreciate that she might be an attractive prospect for people of your age group, there’s a 0 percent chance of us being in a relationship.

 **Yang** - _'heartbroken squeak’_ 0 ? D=

 **Weiss-**   _'hopeful squeak’_ Really ?

 **Winter** \- _'increasingly more threatening voice’_ And while I appreciate your concern,  I think that your time with Miss Rose has effected your judgment to the degree that you’d HONESTLY believe that I would have a secret romantic rendezvous with a 17 year old girl !

 **Weiss** \- But Winter !

 **Winter** \-  ENOUGH ! I expect to see you back at your dorm room, and in bed by no later than 8:00.

 **Yang** \- Yeah Weiss !

 **Winter** -'scowls’ BOTH of you !

 **Weiss and Yang** -Yes Win….

 **Winter** \- _'roars’_ THAT’S BIG SIS TO YOU

 **Weiss and Yang** \- Yes Big sis….

_'Winter takes several deep breaths, regaining her composure before brushing off your uniform’_

**Winter** \- _'nods’_ Good   _'pats Weiss and Yang on the head affectionately’_ Now if you’re both good, I shall pick up a toy for each of you  'quickly pays the bill and leaves’

_'Weiss and Yang cower  as Winter leaves the cafe’_

**Ruby** \- _'walks out from behind the wall towards Yang , rubbing back of head awkwardly ’  'whispers’_ I think you just got sister-zoned

 **Yang-**   _‘sighs as she resigns herself to the current situation’_ OH well _'shrugs’_ There’s more than one fish in the Schnee _'turns to Weiss with a hopeful look’_

 **Weiss** \- _'crosses arms and turns way, nose lifted high in the air’_  HMMPH ’ _stomps off’_

_'Ruby and Yang watch Weiss leave’_

**Ruby** \- ………….. _'realizes what Yang just said’_ HEY !

 **Yang** \- Oh come on ! _'pulls Ruby into an affectionate headlock’_ You don’t like relationships anyway, right ? =D

 **Ruby** \- YAAAAANNNNGGG _'struggles in vain’_ She’s MY girlfriend


	15. Chapter 15

## -Hallway-

 **Ruby** \- _‘wallowing around, following Blake’_ Blaaaaaaaaaaake Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakeeeeee

 **Blake** \- _'incoherent grumbling’_

 **Ruby** \- Bla-a-a-aaake

 **Blake** \- _'audible groan’_ What….

 **Ruby** \- Why won’t you wear the combat skirt D=

 **Blake** \- I’ve already told you Ruby, I prefer my current style

 **Ruby** \- You’re not even giving them a CHANCE

## -Dorm Room-

_'Blake walks into the room, crashing on her bed as Weiss reads on the other side of the room’_

**Ruby** \- 'walks in’ WEISS ! Tell her what she’s missing

 **Blake** \- _'shoots a glare towards Weiss’_ Don’t you start

 **Weiss** \- _'sits up and closes book’_ I wouldn’t dream of it _'flips hair to the side’_ I have no time to indulge Ruby’s childish games

 **Ruby** \-  D=

 **Blake** \- _'faces Weiss’_ Wow Weiss, thanks

 **Weiss** \- You’re obviously too unsophisticated for them ANYWAY

 **Ruby** \- YEAH ! =D _'slides towards Weiss’ 'engages in a sweet side high five’_

 **Blake** \- _'dead serious face’_ Will you leave me alone if I try on the stupid dress ?

 **Ruby** \- _'jumps across the room, falling at Blake’s knees with an awestruck look on her face’_ YES =D

 **Blake** \- _'stands up’_ Where is it…..

_'Weiss reaches underneath her bed, and pulls out a box, opening it to reveal a Black combat skirt_

**Weiss-** _'taking skirt out of box’_ Now I hope you appreciate this ,I ordered it….

_'Blake swipes Combat skirt out of Weiss’s hands, and points to the door’_

_'Ruby looks blankly at the door’_

**Blake** \- Get out, both of you.  I’m going to get changed, and I don’t want anyone to see me in this

 **Weiss** \- Don’t be ridiculous, we’re not going to

_'Blake points at door more forcefully’_

**Weiss** \- _'annoyed sigh’_ FINE _'grabs Ruby’s arm’_ Let’s go Ruby

 **Ruby** \- Whyyyyyyyy !  I want to see’ _tries to hop away from Weiss’s grip as she is pulled out the door’_ D=

_'Blake locks the door, and gets changed’_

.

.

.

## -Hallway-

_'Weiss and Ruby sit on the ground outside the room’_

_'door slightly opens’_

**Weiss** \- Are you DONE ?

 **Blake** \- _'head peaks out the door’_  Yeah, I hate it …

 **Ruby** \- _'heartbroken’_ What ? D=

 **Blake** \- Looks like I’m wearing a potato sack….

 **Weiss-** _'shrugs’_ Well at you least you tried, take it off so I can return it in the morning

 **Ruby** \- Can we at least seee….

 **Blake** \- No _'pulls head back in and slams the door’_

 **Ruby** \- _'looks at Weiss’_  =((((((((

 **Weiss-** Don’t give me that look , you dolt. She tried it on, you can’t expect everyone to have the same tastes…..

**-Dorm Room-**

_'Blake walks over to the mirror, scowling at the combat skirt’_

**Blake** \- _'expression softens as she gazes at how she looks in the combat skirt’_ Hmmmmmm _'twirls slightly’ 'smiles’_

_'Blake poses’_

**Voice** \- _'squee’_

 **Blake** \- ’ _flips around to see and excited Ruby and a smug Weiss standing in the open_ doorway’  RUBY ?! Weiss ?!?! How did you get in ?

 **Weiss** \- _'nonchalant’_ You forgot to lock the door

 **Blake** \- _'scowls’_

 **Ruby** \- _'steps forward with a shit-eating grin’_ Blaaake

 **Blake** \- Don’t start Ruby….

 **Ruby** -( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Blake** \- Ruby , I swear to

 **Ruby -** You like the Combat skirt…. _'puts hands on hips’_ Don’t you Blake

 **Blake** \- _'scowl continues’………..'lips trembles’……………_ YES _'falls to knees’_ I love it…..I love it so MUCH !

 **Ruby** \- _'throws arms up in the air’_ YEAAAAHHHH ! _'dances a jig’_ Team Combat Skirt gets another MEMBER !

 **Weiss** \- _'thinking’_ Now we only need to convince…..

_'Door creaks, causing RWB to  turn their gaze and spot a panicked Yang standing at the door’_

**Yang-** I see they got you

 **Blake** \- _'blushes’_ Yeah….

_‘Yang looks at Ruby’_

**Ruby** \- I get everything I want =D

 **Weiss-** _'matter of fact voice’_ Yang…… _'kneels next to bed’_ Come in here….

_'Yang runs out the door’_

**Weiss -** Yang Xiao Long  ! ’ _runs out door’_ You get back here !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Requests are OPEN (Leave a comment)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crosshares

[@darling-gypsum](https://tmblr.co/mYt2a6GHjbFC2uxhrR4dNrw)

Prompt -  [“I’d die for you. Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.”](http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/127157748980/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

_‘Velvet awakens in the back of an airship, a throbbing pain coming from the back of her head’_

**Velvet** \- Ugggggh ‘sits up and gingerly touches the back of her head’ CRIKEY , what happened…..

 **Coco** \- _'leans over bedside and gently pushes Velvet back down on the pillow’_ Easy now Velvet, that Ursa was pretty huge,  you don’t want to try moving around quite yet

 **Velvet** \- Oh….. _'winces_ ’ I forgot to cover my rear didn’t I……. _'shakes head’_ and right in front of the freshman _'looks towards a group of young recruits sitting around her with a look of embarrassment’_

 **Coco** \- Let’s not say anything we can’t take back. It’s too nice of a rear to cover ;)

_'Fox groans’_

'Several recruits giggle’

 **Velvet** \- _'smiles in pain’_ Not now Coco……it hurts to much to smile right now

 **Coco** \- Whatever you say  ^^

 **Velvet** \- So _'turns to Fox and Yatsuhashi’_ What happened while I was out……

_'Fox and Yatsuhashi exchange a brief look at each other’_

**Velvet** \- What ?

 **Coco** \- Yeah guys, just spit it out

_'The recruits move inward, waiting with baited breath’_

**Yatsuhashi** \- _‘goes full story-teller mode’_ Well…..a mighty Ursa sprung up from the bushes behind you, and fell you with one swipe of it’s mighty paw _'mimics swing with his arm towards two recruits, who hop back in shock’_

 **Velvet** \- _'nods’_

 **Yatsuhashi** \- Feeling emboldened, the crowd of Grimm that we had driven off started to return, their sights set on YOU   _'points at Velvet’_

_'Everyone except Fox and Coco gasp’_

**Velvet** \- Well that’s not good….. _'sits up, her interest piqued’_

 **Yatsuhashi** \- It certainly was not my dear comrade. It looked like your time had come….

_'Velvet gulps’_

**Yatsuhashi** \- The Ursa scooped you up in it’s terrible jaws _'scoops Fox off the chair, lifting him up on his arms into the air’_

_'Fox squirms in protest and jumps out of Yatsuhashi’s arms’_

**Velvet** \- _'puts hands in front of mouth in anticipation’_ and then what happened….

_'Yatsuhashi looks pensively between Velvet ,Coco, and then Fox’_

_'Fox nods once at Yatsuhashi’_

**Yatsuhashi** \- Seeing your plight, Our great leader ,Coco Adel charged in with great speed, firing upon the beast with great vigor, shooting it’s jaw CLEAN OFF _'swipes arm from one side to the other, causing everyone to throw themselves back to avoid it’_

 **Recruit** \- WOW

 **Yatsuhashi** \- Wow indeed young warrior. Coco’s bravery galvanized Fox and I to spring into action, driving the enemy back to the depths of HELL …… _'turns to Velvet’_  she risked great injury to get you out of the fray…..

 **Coco** \- Of course I did, A good leader NEVER leaves one of her men behind…..

 **Yatsuhashi** \- That may be true mam _'crosses arms solemnly’_ But they usually don’t run into the fray with tears in their eyes, singing their name to the wind

 **Coco** \- _'menacing voice’_ You are entering into dangerous territory Yatsu _'stands  in Yatsuhashi’s face, tiptoeing to try and stare him in the eye’_  You better stop now

 **Yatsuhashi** \- _'repentant’_ I had no ill intentions Coco, your love for Velvet is touching

_'Coco goes rigid’_

**Recruit 2** _-_ Miss Coco ! That’s so SWEET =D

**Coco** _\- 'glares at Recruit 2’_

_'Recruit 2 remains unphased’_

_'Fox pulls Yatsuhashi’s sleeve and motions the recruits to follow them into the hallway’_

**Velvet** -'faces Coco’  'playfully scolding voice’ Fighting off hordes of Grimm by yourself ? 'raises eyebrow playfully’ Now why would you ever do such a thing ? That sounded dangerous

 **Coco** - _'smiles’_ I’m the leader of this team, I’d die for you ….. _'shrugs’ 'nonchalant tone’_  Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but REALLY, it’s the thought that counts. _'pokes Velvet on the nose’_

 **Velvet** \- _'squints and scrunches nose’_ Coco STOP. Don’t joke about that kind of thing

 **Coco** \- 'leans over and kisses Velvet on the previously flicked area’ You’re right, you should probably be resting. We’ve got things to do   _'gently punches Velvet in the shoulder’_

 **Velvet** \- That’s RIGHT 

 **Coco** \- Like each other ;)

_'Coco begins to stand but is almost immediately stopped by Velvet’s hand around her wrist’_

**Velvet** \- I didn’t say go. You’re supposed to stay by my side, remember ?

 **Coco** \- And why’s that =)

 **Velvet** \- That’s what girlfriends do …..

 **Coco** \- _'nods in satisfaction’_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freezerburn

* * *

_‘Yang sullenly watches a Raven as it peers at her overhead when she hears a knock on the window’_

_‘Weiss Schnee sits in a bush, pointing toward the Window latch, a pleading look in her eye’_

_'Yang opens the window latch, allowing Weiss to open the window and climb inside’_

**Yang** \- _'bitter voice’_ What are you doing here Weiss ?

 **Weiss** \- _'holds single finger to mouth’_ I’m not here ….. _'crawls under other bed’_

_'Taiayng walks in with Papa Schnee’_

**Taiyang** \- Hey honey, Mr Schnee……

 **Papa Schnee** \- I can speak for myself 'hearty cough’ Miss Xiao Long,  it’s come to my attention that you two were on a team at one time

 **Yang** \- Yeah…. _'scoffs’_ “At one time” _'looks down sadly’_

 **Papa Schnee** \- Don’t give me that attitude young lady . Where is my daughter ?

 **Yang** \- _'mocking’_ Where is my daughter ?! _'sarcastic voice’_ Have you tried looking under the bed ?  Maybe she’s hiding

 **Papa Schnee** \- I am the President of the Schnee Dust company. I oversee a network of dust that spans all of Remnant !   _'straightens tie’_ I deserve RESPECT

 **Yang** \- I wouldn’t respect anyone who had THAT _'point’s to Papa Schnee’s moustache’_ thing on their face

 **Papa Schnee** \-   _'steps back with a hurt gasp’_ The finest barbers in Remnant have marveled at my moustache

 **Yang** \- _'looks out window, muttering’_ Marveled at how terrible it is….

 **Papa Schnee** \- MISS XIAO LONG ! I will have to bring legal action against you if you don’t tell me….

 **Yang** \-  What are you even DOING here ? Are you going to go looking for Blake and my sister so you can harass them too  ?! _'sits on knees and points to door’_ Get out of my room !

 **Papa Schnee** \- I will not be spoken to this way you little savage !

_'Taiyang barrels into the room, lifting Papa Schnee above his head with ease, much to Papa Schnee’s shock’_

**Taiyang** \- Time to go Ice King _'starts pushing Papa Schnee out of Yang’s room’_ NO ONE speaks to my princess like THAT

 **Papa Schnee** \- Ice King ?! ’ _guffaws’_ I demand SATISFACTION , good sir !

 **Taiyang** \- Bring it on OLD MAN 'rips off shirt ’  BRING IT ON !

 **Papa Schnee** \- HAVE at you !

_'Taiyang tackles Papa Schnee out the door, the sound of screams, crashes and cracks following soon after’_

.

.

.

_'Weiss crawls out from underneath the bed’_

**Weiss** \- Right…. _'brushes dust bunnies off her clothes, plucking a stray sock of Ruby’s off her combat skirt’_ Now that we’ve gotten THAT _'jabs thumb towards door as her father cries in agony’ 'concern’_ How are you ?

 **Yang** -What do you care ? _'looks out the window bitterly’_ You left just like everyone else…..

 **Weiss** \- _'walks straight up to Yang, jabbing her in the back, and then the chest as she turns to face her’_  I don’t know about everyone else, but I haven’t left you Yang Xiao Long, I would NEVER leave you !

 **Yang** \- Well where have you been ?

 **Weiss** \- If you must know, I was dragged off by the President of the Schnee Dust company.

 **Yang** \- Your father ? _'eyes the door’_

 **Weiss** \- _'small chuckle’_ That’s generous ! But he passed on that title long ago…..

Yang- Well I’m fine 'points to door’ You can go now……

Weiss- …….'crosses arms’ No

 **Yang** \- 'hair starts glowing’ …….

 **Weiss** \- _'walks to Ruby’s bed, and crawls underneath the covers, keeping her eyes on Yang the whole time’ I’m staying_

 **Yang** \- _'pounds once on bed’_ Why NOT ?

 **Weiss** \- Because I’m done with letting that man keeping me from what I want . He’s held me back for long enough

 **Yang** \- What are you trying to say Weiss ?

 **Weiss** \-  I could have gone back home to Atlas, _'climbs out of bed’_ but I chose to stay here . _'crosses small distance between the beds’_ I’ve done so much since I came to Vale, and I think I’ve found the life I’ve fought for _'leans over and kisses Yang on the cheek’ 'pulls back’_ I’m sorry it took me so long to get here

 **Yang** \- _'silently presses hand against cheek, looking at Weiss with her mouth agape’_

 **Weiss** \- _'smiles momentarily before reassuming her heiress behavior’_  I’m going to take the GUEST ROOM

 **Yang** \- Ruby’s room ?

 **Weiss** \- It won’t be that way for long ! I’ _covers heart with hand’_ Although I WILL have to do something about my wardrobe….

 **Yang** \- I know ! 'raises hand’ You could just borrow some of Ruby’s clothes while Dad washes your dress ! You’re just her size ^^

 **Weiss** -IT’S a combat skirt ! How many times am I going to have to explain ?

 **Yang** \-   _'grins’_ Get some rest Weiss……

 **Weiss** \- Hmmph ! _'turns and walks out door’_

 **Yang** \- ’ _whisper’_ Thanks Ice Queen

 **Weiss** \- _'head peeks around corner, smiling’_ You’re Welcome


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumbleby

## -Xiao Long Household-

_‘Blake enters Yang’s room’_

**Yang** \- Blake ?!

 **Blake** \- ‘raises hand in greeting’ Hi……..

 **Yang** \- _‘resentment flashes in eyes’_ Oh it’s YOU

 **Blake** \- What’s THAT about ?

 **Yang** \-   _‘glares at wall’_ ……

 **Blake** \- This is no way to treat your partner…

 **Yang** \- _'spins towards Blake, tears in her eyes’_ YOU LEFT ME

 **Blake** \- No I didn’t

 **Yang** \- Well where have you been huh ? Certainly not here

 **Blake** \- I’ve been out

 **Yang** \- Doing what ?

_'Blake plops a severed arm on Yang’s bed’_

**Yang** \- 'screams and backs up against headboard’

 **Blake** \- 'smiles’ It’s a gift

 **Yang** \- Where did you get an arm ?!

 **Blake** \- There were alot of White Fang members running around Vale still……this one seemed to be your size

 **Yang** \- What the hell Blake

 **Blake** \- Well, don’t just lay there. Tell me what you think =D

 **Yang** \- _'looks at arm uneasily and then at Blake several times’_ Thanks Blake…. _'grabs arm nervously’_ I love it …… _'uneasy smile’_

 **Blake** \- Great, because I know a guy who can attach it to you

 **Yang** \- _'fake enthusiasm’_ Yay ! Murder Victim arm…..woooo

'Yang hands the arm over to Blake, who takes it outside to be delivered to the hospital’

.

.

_'Blake walks back into the room’_

**Yang** \- _'looking at corner ’_ So Blake….

 **Blake** \- Yeah ?

 **Yang** \- I know what you were doing now……but why didn’t you tell me ? _'lip quivers’_ I thought you left me

 **Blake-** What ? Yang…… I left a note…..

 **Yang** \- 'looks around frantically’  Where ?! When ?!

_'Blake points to a stack of magazines on the end table’_

**Yang** \- _’ lifts magazines up slightly, revealing a dusty note’_ DAD ! _'eyes flash red’_

 **Blake** \- Yang …….temper

 **Taiyang** \- _'head peeks in through the door’_ Yes ?

 **Yang** \- Why didn’t you tell me I had a note ?! _'points underneath stack of magazines’_

 **Taiyang** \-  What do you mean “Didn’t tell you” It was right next to you   _'nose flares’_

 **Yang** \- You covered it up with magazines _'hair starts to glow’_ I’VE BEEN CRYING FOR WEEKS ! _'curtains bursts into flame around Yang’_

 **Taiyang** \- Are you telling me you never went through the magazines ?! _'slams fist into wall, causing a crack to run from the point of impact to the ceiling and the floor’  Do you know how EXPENSIVE those subscriptions were ?_

 **Yang** \- Who uses magazines anymore Dad ? _'picks up scroll’_ Hello ?

 **Taiyang** \- You kids today and your scrolls….. **'carpet bursts on fire’** WHATEVER HAPPENED TO THE PRINTED WORD

 **Blake** \- _'timidly reaches up arm’_ Mr.Xiao Long ?

 **Taiyang** \- _'immediately calms down’_ Yes Blake ? What is it ?

 **Blake** \- The house is on fire

 **Yang** \-  ’ _panicked’_ OMG Dad !

 **Taiyang** \- Shit ! _'rips blanket off Ruby’s bed, and starts beating the fire with it’_

_'Fire spreads’_

**Blake-** You’re only spreading it !

 **Yang** \- ’ _punches fist into the air’_ PUNCH IT

 **Blake** \- That’s not going to wo…..

 **Taiyang** \- PUNCHING IT !

_'Taiyang starts to furiously pound away at the fire’_

**Blake** \- Oh my goodness…. _'slings Yangs arm over her shoulder and begins to scurry out the door’_

 **Yang** - _'calls over shoulder’_ Go dad ! =D

 **Taiyang** \- 'inspired voice’ My baby BELEIVES in me =) _'calls over his shoulder’_ Don’t worry honey ! This fire’s NOTHING !

_'Taiyang continues to pound away at the fire’_

**Taiyang-** _'calls over shoulder’_ See ? It’s not even fighting…..

_'Blake comes out of nowhere and smacks Taiyang in the face with the back of Gambol Shroud, knocking him out’_

**Blake** \- Ok…… _'tries to sling Taiyang over her shoulder, but fails due to his weight’_

_'Blake looks around in a panic’_

**Blake** \- Oh  ! I know

_'Blake grabs Taiyang’s foot, and drags him out the door by propelling herself with small bursts of her semblance’_

**Blake** \- _'immense strain with each burst’_ I….. _'burst’_ never…. _'burst’_ had….. _'burst’_ to ….. _.'burst’_ do….. _'burst’….._ this ’ _burst_ ’….. with ’ _burst_ ’ RUBY ! _'makes it out door’_

.

.

.

_'Blake and Yang sit together on the front lawn, Yang leaning onto Blake’s shoulder’_

**Blake-** I’m sorry for disappearing so suddenly Yang….I should have told you my plan from the start

 **Yang-** That’s ok _'smiles_ ’ I’m just glad that you’re here

 **Blake** \- and now we can get that arm I found transplanted onto your body  =D

 **Yang** \- _'sits up’_ Blake…..I’m not sure if I’m cool with accepting an arm from a murder victim……..

 **Blake** \-   _'Blake’s lip quivers’_ You….you don’t like my gift ?

 **Yang-** _'nervous’_ UHHHHHH _'looks around’_ Of course I do ! =D _“stands up’_ Let’s go get it attached right now

_'laughs awkwardly’_

**Blake** \- ’ _looks upward towards the swaying trees, a warm smile coming upon her face’_  I give the best gifts =)                            


	19. Chapter 19

##  **Team RWBY Dormitory**

**Weiss** \- All right _‘stands up from table, slamming her palms down on the table to brace herself’_ That’s enough ……

 **Jaune** \- Weiss ? _'looks around nervously’_ You’re getting a little intense there …..

 **Weiss** \- You listen to me Jaune Arc ! _'jabs finger in Jaune’s chest’_  I am TIRED of you harassing me !

 **Jaune** \- ’ _horrified_ ’ I’M NOT HARRASSING YOU

 **Weiss** \- Yes you are _'stomps foot’_

 **Blake** \- _'chiming in while reading book’_ You kind of are…….

 **Weiss** \- Well it’s about TIME one of you decided to speak up ! What took so long

_'Blake points to her book’_

_'Yang shrugs’_

_'Ruby shovels 4 cookies into her mouth at the same time’_

**Jaune** \- I am NOT…….. _'says quietly’_ My dad just told me that girls admire your persistence

 **Weiss** \- Your dad is a LIAR

 **Jaune** \- _'red faced’_  Don’t you bring my father into this !

 **Blake** \- _'sighs’_ Jaune   _'closes book’_  You’re missing the point. Weiss doesn’t like you, and making a nuisance of yourself won’t change her mind. You need to stop and move on, because you’re being a creep.

 **Jaune** \- _'slumps over’_ ….oh _'looks up’_ Can I at least ask who she DOES like ?

_'Ruby, Yang and Blake all shoot a competitive look at one another for the briefest of moments before going back to their previous activities.’_

**Weiss** \- That’s none of your BUISNESS

_'Ruby, Yang and Blake all sigh collectively’_

**Jaune** \-   _'kicks carpet dejectedly’_ Yeah…I guess that’s fair _'looks at Team RWBY’_  I’ve always thought that Velvet girl was cute……do you think I have a chan………

 **Yang** \- _'hair bursts into flame’_ I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE !   _'jumps off bed’_  Get out of our ROOM !   _'starts pushing Jaune out of the room’_

 **Jaune** \-  So that’s a no ? _'stumbles into the hallway’_

 **Yang** \- FIGURE IT OUT ! _'slams door’_

## Hallway outside of Team RWBY”s room

_'Jaune stands up, wiping himself off as Pyrrha walks up behind him’_

**Pyrrha** \- Hi Jaune ^^

 **Jaune** \- Oh hi Pyrrha

 **Pyrrha** \- What’s the matter ?

 **Jaune** \- Oh nothing…..it’s just……it’s over with Weiss

 **Pyrrha** \- _'betraying a note of enthusiasm’_ Really ?! =D

 **Jaune** \- _'sighs_ ’ Yeah………

 **Pyrrha** \- Well I know another girl w……

 **Jaune** \- I’m going to go see if I can get a date with Velv……

_'Pyrrha semblance slams Jaune into the wall’_

**Pyrrha** \- You know what Jaune ?! I’m starting to think you’re not a nice guy !

_'Pyrrha stomps off’, and turns the corner as Jaune gurgles his own spit’_

**Pyrrha** \- I’m not sorry !

##  Team CFVY’s dorm room

_'Team CFVY is sitting around a table, drinking their daily cup of tea, when Velvet’s ears shoot upward in alarm’_

**Coco** \- 'brings cups away from lips after a healthy drink’ Something wrong Velvet ?

 **Velvet** \- _'unsure’_ I don’t know…….'looks around, nose twitching’ I sense something dangerous coming

 **Coco** \- _'sighs, places her cup down and stands up’_ I’ll get the mini-gun _'takes out her scroll and begins dialing’_

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look ! Something no one wanted =D

## -Atlas Millitary Headquarters East Wing-

_’ Winter Schnee sits in her office writing reports when she receives a call’_

**Winter** \- _‘picks up phone’_ What is it Poppy? I’m very busy

 **Poppy** \- I’m sorry ! B…but it’s your sis

 **Winter** \- Why didn’t you say that in the first place ?! Send her in immediately ! _'Slams the phone down’_

_'A few seconds pass until Weiss Schnee opens the door, carrying a modest briefcase’_

**Winter** \- Weiss _'stands up’_  You honor me with your presence _'polite bow’_

 **Weiss** \- _'uncomfortable with the attention’_ R…right well _'sits down’_ Let’s get down to business, shall we ?

 **Winter** \- Of course _’ smiles and sits down’_

_'Winter and Weiss look fondly at another’_

**Winter** \- Please, tell me about your studies. How is Miss Rose doing ?

 **Weiss** \- Well….. _'looks down at hands, avoiding eye contact with Winter’_  We’re both doing very well in class…….. _'suddenly looks up’_ We’ve made alot of new friends this year !

 **Winter** \- _'warm smile’_ That’s nice

 **Weiss** \- I’m also eating well. Ruby introduced me to this delightful snack called the “Cookie”. I can’t seem to get enough of them……..especially the chocolate chip

 **Winter** \- _'sudden concern’_ Weiss no, those are terrible for you

 **Weiss** \- But Winter !

 **Winter** \- _'jumps out of chair, slamming hands down on table’_ You should be consuming a healthy diet of fruits and vegetables !

 **Weiss** \- ’ _horrified’_ I am NOT a rabbit !

 **Winter** \- At least try Oatmeal Raisin

 **Weiss-** _'grimaces’ 'shudders’_

 **Winter** \- _'gravely offended’_ How DARE you. Those are a delight

 **Weiss** \- I think we’re getting off track here…… _'points to Winter’s seat’_ Please, sit down

 **Winter-** _'glares at Weiss once more, before walking back to her chair’_ OK…….what did you want to tell me……

 **Weiss** \- _'sudden interest’_ Well ’ _picks up suitcase from underneath table’_ While I’ve been at Beacon, I’ve learned many new things that could be of use to you _'opens suitcase’_

 **Winter** \- _'raises eyebrow skeptically’_ Like confectionary treats ?

 **Weiss** \- _'ignores Winter ’_  And while I don’t have anything to teach you about battle, I can teach you a thing or two about COMBAT _’ grins in a way that’s very reminiscent of Yang’_

 **Winter** \-   _'death glare’_ You stop that right now

 **Weiss** \- _'pulls up a freshly laundered Combat Skirt’_ With the COMBAT SKIRT

 **Winter** \- _'sighs and facepalms’_ I can’t believe you wasted my time like this

 **Weiss** \- Winter, this is VERY important  

 **Winter** \- _'picks up phone’_ Hello ? Poppy,  can I get security up here ?

 **Weiss** \- I can’t let my own SISTER go without the latest in combat fashion

 **Winter** \- I am NOT wearing your infantile party dress

 **Weiss** \- _'immediately stands up, with the most obstinate face she can muster’_

 **Winter** \- _'stern glare’_ Weiss, I am military personnel. I can’t just come to work out of uni—

.

.

.

## \- Main Office of Atlas Military Headquarters -

_'Winter stands at the coffee counter, drinking a freshly brewed cup of coffee wearing the poofiest combat skirt money can buy’_

**Ironwood** \- _'walks up to the counter, grabbing the pot of coffee’_  Schnee…..

 **Winter** \- _'brings cup away from lips after a good sip’_ James…….

 **Ironwood** \- _'begins pouring’_ You know that’s not standard regul…….

 **Winter** _\- 'interrupts’_ Do you have family sir ? _'takes a drink from her cup’_

 **Ironwood** \- What does that have to do with any…..

 **Winter** \-   _'interrupts again’_ Shut up James…..

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for A03 user "TheAce"
> 
> My first A03 request =D

_‘Blake calmly listens to music on her scroll, when Yang’s head pops into the doorway’_

**Yang** \- _'unusually chipper’_ Blake ! =D

 **Blake** \- _'pulls out one earphone’_ Yang ? I thought you were going shopping with Ruby ?

 **Yang** - _'proud’_ That was a cover ^^ I sent her with Weiss instead

 **Blake** \- You didn’t _'smirks’_

 **Yang-** I did =D ….but you know

 **Blake** - _'asks like she already knows the answer’_ What ?

 **Yang** \- They’ve been getting awfully chummy lately….makes me think there’s something going on…..

 **Blake** - _'rolls eyes playfully’_ Whatever could you mean ?

 **Yang** \- _'catches playful eyeroll’_ Blake…… _’ narrows eyes and cautiously begins to inch towards Blake’s bed’_ Do you know what my sister’s up to ?

 **Blake** \- She’s out shopping…….

 **Yang** \- YOU DO KNOW SOMETHING !

 **Blake** \- I’m putting my earphone back in….. _'grabs earphone and starts bringing it to her ear’_

 **Yang** \- I hate to do this Blake……. _'reaches inside pocket’_ But if you don’t cough up the information, this little beauty might find it’s way into Ruby’s things…….

_'Yang pulls out a photo of Blake cuddling Zwei’_

**Blake** \- _'rips out earphones, discarding them and her scroll onto the bed as she jumps to the floor’ 'says hurriedly’_ Where did you get  that ?! 

 **Yang** \- Just think how happy my little sister would feel when she learns that you finally playnice with Zwei =D

 **Blake** \- That’s not me……..

 **Yang** - _'scoffs’_ Then who is it

 **Blake** \- _'obvious lie’_ Velvet cosplaying as me

 **Yang** \- Funny , I didn’t think your bow could hold bunny ears

 **Blake** \- That photo’s taken out of context _'scowl’_

 **Yang** \- and what context is that ?

 **Blake** \- You tear up that photo right now…….

 **Yang** \-   _'deep concentration’_ What’s the word I’m looking for…..

 **Blake** \-   _’ groans as she realizes what’s coming’_ Oh good grief, please don’t

 **Yang** \- _'paws with one hand’_ Nyah

 **Blake** \- YANG ! ’ _Blake pounces forward, catching Yang by surprise, knocking them both onto the bed’_

_'The photo falls out of Yang’s hand and falls to the floor’_

_'Blake and Yang roll around on the ground as they desperately claw at the photo in hopes of acquiring it’_

_'Hisses and Yowls sound from the room as Blake begins pulling Yang’s hair. Yang immediately becomes enraged at the attack on her hair, causing her to go SSJ’_

**Yang** \- _'yells as she kicks Blake towards the open window’_

 **Blake** \- _'flies backward, grabbing Gambol Shroud as she flies through the window’_

_'Yang leaps through the window after Blake, all thoughts of hte photo out of her mind as she punches Blake into the pavement’_

_'The pavement blows apart from the blow, sending a cloud of dust rising into the air as Yang lands among the rubble_

_'Blake fires several successful shots at Yang from an unknown location’_

_'Yang shoots at the origin of each shot, failing to notice Blake semblancing right behind her ’_

**Blake** \- _'wraps Gambol Shroud around Yang’s neck’_ Give me the photo !

 **Yang** \- _'desperately tries to pull the cord away from her neck’_ Not _'slams head into Blake’s face’_ in _'slam’_ your _'slam’_ LIFE !

_'Blake stumbles backwards with a bloody nose as Yang collapses to the ground choking for air’_

_'Both girls breathe heavily as they prepare for round two’_

**Familliar Voice** \- Awwwwwwwwwwwww

 **Blake** - _'horrified gasp’_ RUBY

 **Yang** \- 'coughs’ HA !

_'Blake collapses to her knees’_

**Ruby** - _'lifts head through the window’_ Blaaaaake ! You finally made up with Zwei ! =D

 **Another familliar voice** \- Get in here you dolt

_'Weiss Schnee comes into view next to Ruby’_

**Weiss** -You might catch their stupid…..

 **Yang** \- 'horrified wail’ Ruby noooooooo ! She’s an ICE QUEEN  D=

_'Yang collapses in defeat’_

**Blake** _\- ‘ turns her head to face Yang’ ‘dejected’ Sorry Yang_ ……..I kind of wanted to ease you into the idea. I should have told you sooner …….

 **Yang** -  _‘lifts head up slightly towards Blake, sniffling slightly’_ It’s ok……I’m sorry I took a picture of you in a private moment D=

 **Blake** \- ……..

 **Yang** \- ………

 **Blake** \- Come here  _‘motions Yang to come closer’_

_‘Yang grins and rolls towards Blake, who scoops her into arms, cuddling her gently’_

**Yang** _- ‘surprise’_ Wow ! I like this new side of…..

 **Blake-**   _‘menacing’_ No one hears about this until I’m ready…….. I’m serious

 **Yang** \- Gotcha

* * *

Writing requests are **OPEN**


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for A03 user "Beth Cyra"

**Winter** \- Of all the BONEHEADED

_'Weiss flinches'_

**Winter** \- Irresponssible !

_'Weiss flinches'_

**Winter** \- displays of bad form that you could have pulled !

 **Yang** \- Hey, lay off !

_'Winter shoots a scowl towards Yang'_

**Yang** \- _'says quietly out of shock'_ She's injured....

 **Winter** \- _'stands up, without looking at Yang'_ Miss Rose....

 **Yang-** _'shakes head'_

 **Winter** \- _'confused look'_ Branwen ?

 **Yang** \- Xiao Long =l

 **Winter** - _'coughs'_ Of course......but surely you must see how reckless she was to do that

 **Yang-** She was trying to do something selfless for her team !

 **Winter** \- And that would be fine, if she hadn't chosen to jump into literal FIRE during a children's tournament

 **Weiss** \- I couldn't just let them attack her Winter 'weak cough' I love......

_'Yang's head immediately snaps towards Weiss'_

**Weiss** \- _'suddenly nervous' 'turns head to face wall'_ W...well it wouldn't have said much about my capabilities as a huntress......

 **Yang** \- _'the deepest of frowny faces'_

 **Winter** \- And YOU _'turns on Yang'_

 **Yang** \- _'points at self'_ Me ? _'backs up out of intimidation'_

 **Winter** \- Weiss wouldn't have thought to DO such a thing if you hadn't been distracted by that ANNOYING meme.

 **Yang** \- That's not my fault !

 **Winter** \- _'backs Yang against the wall'_  How is it not "Your fault" ?

 **Yang** \- _'pouty whisper'_ She said I had a big butt.......

 **Winter** \- _'stands up, and backs off'_  If your performance was as flawless as your butt, Weiss wouldn't be injured right now

 **Yang-** _'blushing slightly'_ Did you just compliment my butt during a lecture

_'Winter smacks Yang'_

**Winter** \- Desist you Dimwit !

 **Yang** \- _'holds cheek, while looking at the ground forlorn'_

 **Weiss** \- _'smile'_ Ruby's right..... _'weak cough'_ it's rather nice to see other people get smacked.... _'sudden frown'_ But I'm not sure how I feel about you flirting with my girlfriend......

 **Yang** \- Don't be silly Weiss, your sister wouldn't flirt with....

 **Winter-** Oh ? And what are you going to do about it from there Weiss ?

 **Yang** \- _'hops back, visibly flustered'_ What ?!

 **Weiss** \- _'enraged'_ What ?!?! _'coughing fit'_

 **Winter** \- _'crosses arms behind back, a regal air falling over her'_  Until you return to health, I shall send Miss Xiao Long here, a bouquet of sunflowers, a teddy bear, and a minimum of ONE box of chocolates every day

_'Weiss starts grinding her teeth in rage'_

**Winter** \- Get well soon baby sister, I'm told that I can be VERY charming

_'Winter walks out of the room'_

**Weiss** \- _'glowers at Weiss as she leaves'_ Hmmph ! _'plops underneath the blanket'_

 **Yang** \- _'rubs back of head awkwardly'_ Want to talk about it ?

 **Weiss** \- _'says without moving'_  Shush , I'm healing !

* * *

 

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Ruby** \- I got to the top of the tower, saw Pyrrha get shot, freaked out, and then Cinder was gone

 **Blake** \- Gone ?

 **Ruby** \- Gone…

 **Blake** \- Like…you KILLED her ?

 **Ruby** \- I don’t know Blake, I didn’t exactly see _‘tears up a little bit’_ Why are you asking me all these questions ? I’m very traumatized

 **Blake** \- _'backing off’_ Fine, fine. That’s fair

 **Weiss** \- So…..was it the eyes that did it ?

_'Blake’s head slowly starts turning towards Weiss’_

**Ruby** \- I guess so ? Why ?

 **Weiss -** Well…….what else can they do ?

_'Blake’s head finishes turning, snapping to the side with annoyance’_

**Ruby -** _'voice full of childlike wonder’_ I don’t know =O

 **Weiss** \- _'frantically looks back and forth between Blake and Yang’_  Quick ! Somebody say something to hurt her !

 **Blake** \- Uhhh……thousands of people are dead ?

 **Ruby** \- _'blinks twice’_

 **Blake** \- Ozpin’s missing ?

 **Ruby** \- Wait ! _'holds up finger for a second before putting it on her lap’_ …No, that was just gas

 **Yang-** _'scowls towards the window’ 'sighs as she pulls out her scroll’_

'Yang plays….’

 **Ruby** - _'head snaps back, powerful beams of silver light pouring from her eyes’ 'ethereal voice’_ PYRRHA !

_'Blake, Weiss and Yang shield their eyes, until they hear a happy gasp, soon finding a very confused Pyrrha on Ruby’s lap’_

**Pyrrha-** Hi everyone ^^

 **Blake** \- _’ stands up’_ Don’t “Hi everyone” like nothing happened.  You died !

 **Pyrrha** \- You learn to not take things too seriously in the void

 **Weiss** \- Are you saying that …..

 **Pyrrha** \- Do we even have organized religion in Vale ?

_'Team RWBY all look upward, deep in thought as they struggle to think up an example to disprove Pyrrha’s assertion’_

**Weiss** \- I……I guess we don’t ?

 **Blake** \- Should….should we call Jaune’ _takes scroll out of pocket’_ ?

 **Ruby** \- _'eyes emit silver light’_ NO !

_'Blake’s scroll disappears’_

_'Penny poofs into existence on Blake’s lap’_

**Blake** \- _'writhing in pain’_ Get…..off……my

 **Penny** \- FRIEND RUBY !

_'Penny leaps off of Blake’s lap, into Ruby’s waiting embrace’_

_'Ruby’s eyes return to normal’_

**Ruby** \- _'hugs Penny and Pyrrha tightly’_ YAY ! =D

 **Weiss-**  Ruby, you just brought two of your dead friends back to life, don’t you want to…..

 **Ruby** \- _'hugs Penny and Pyrrha tighter’ 'warning voice’_ I… said… Yay

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for A03 user "RedLikeRuby"

 

_‘Ruby sneaks into Schnee manor as Team JNR stands guard outside’_

**Ruby** \- _'catches sight of Weiss decorating the Main Foyer’_  OMG Weiss !

_'Weiss leaps on top of Ruby, knocking her over’_

**Ruby** \- _'pained croak’_  Why ?!

 **Weiss** \- _'quickly hops off of Ruby, fixing her hair absentmindedly’_ Don’t read too much into that ok ? I just got a little excited…..you’re the first person from Beacon that I’ve seen in a while….. _'a single tear runs down Weiss’s cheek’_

 **Ruby** \- Weiss…… =O

 **Weiss** \- Don’t scare me like this again….I thought you had died

 **Ruby** \- _'kisses Weiss on the nose’_ It’ll take more than falling maidens to kill me =)

_'Weiss begins to chuckle when she hears a deep cough ’_

_'Weiss and Ruby jump to their feet towards the source of the noise’_

_'Papa Schnee stands at the head of the stairs, a look of stern condemnation on his face’_

**Papa Schnee** \- Weiss ? What are you doing ?

 **Weiss** \- Uhh _'looks from side to side’_ ….I’m going out for…..

 **Ruby** \- _'chiming in’_ Milk !

 **Papa Schnee** \- _'moustache sways majestically’_ Weiss doesn’t like milk _'narrows eyes’_

_'Weiss glares at Ruby’_

**Ruby** \- Of course she doesn’t ! =l……….but she’s going to start drinking it anyway !

 **Papa Schnee** \- Why ?

 **Weiss** \- B…because

 **Ruby** \- BECAUSE SHE WANTS TO GROW UP TO BE A BIG GIRL ! _'squats, and jumps up, throwing her arms to the side to signify size’_

 **Weiss** \- I AM A BIG GIRL !

 **Ruby** \- She was almost as short as her super cool 15 and ¾  year old teammate Ruby Rose ! 'whispers off hand towards Papa Schnee’ And she had to wear heels for that _'juts thumb indiscreetly towards Weiss’_

 **Weiss** \- Hey ! _'smacks Ruby’_ I do NOT need heels to be TALL

 **Ruby** \- See ? Short temper

 **Papa Schnee** \- _'nods in agreement’_ I see I see……. _'focuses on Ruby’_ But who are you again ?

 **Ruby** \- _'squeaks in worry’_ Me ?

 **Weiss** \- THYIA !

_'Ruby turns to Weiss’_

**Weiss** \- Thyia NIkos…..she’s….she’s Pyrrha’s little sister

 **Papa Schnee** \- _'looks Ruby over’_  Oh…… _'coughs_ ’ I’m….sorry about your older sister…….

 **Ruby** \- _'sad whisper’_ Yeah…….me too

 **Papa Schnee** \- _'turns around’_ Be back by eight…. _'leaves’_

 **Weiss** \- _'quickly embraces Ruby’_ I’m so sorry _'squeezes_ ’ I wasn’t thinking

 **Ruby** \- It’s ok 'hugs back’ I’m just glad to see you again !

 **Weiss** \- _'tearful wail’_ Ruby !

 **Ruby** \-   _'tearful wail’_ Weiss !

 **Jaune** \-   _'on scroll’_ RUBY ! Security is coming back !

 **Weiss** \- _'looks down at Ruby’s scroll’_ You brought barf boy ?

 **Ruby** \- _'sad sigh’_ Yeah……

 **Weiss** \-  Let’s slip out the back……

 **Ruby** \- _'raises fist triumphantly’_ OK !

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

(3rd A03 request) 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter

_‘Team RWBY studies dilligently in the library’_

**Ruby** \- Whew _‘wipes forehead’_ I think I need a drink

_'Ruby pulls a flask from her pocket and starts drinking’_

**Weiss** \- _'aghast’_ RUBY Rose !

_'Weiss slaps the flask out of Ruby’s hand’_

_'The flask clatters to the ground, a steady stream of milk pouring onto the carpet’_

**Ruby** \- _'distraught’_ WEISS ! _'starts crying’_ That was my MILK D_=

 **Weiss** \-  W…what ?

 **Ruby** \- _'crouches next to flask , gently picking it up off the ground’_  It was the last bit of milk in the carton, and now I’m going to have to go to the store and everything _'stands up, and sits next to Blake’_ _'looks at Weiss, with tears in her eyes’_ Weiss, how could you !

_‘Blake smiles happily’_

**Ruby** \- _'whine’_ This was a gift from Uncle Qrow D=

 **Weiss** \- _'scoffs'_ He WOULD ....and who drinks milk from a flask ?!

 **Ruby** \- _'pitying look’_ Uh EVERYONE ? _'turns to Yang, jutting her thumb out towards Weiss’_ Weiss didn’t know about milk flasks

 **Yang** \- _'shakes head’_ Some people…..

 **Weiss** \- Don’t you give me that _'dynamic point towards Yang’_

 **Yang** \- Give you what ?

 **Weiss** \- I’ve seen you go to Juniors ! That’s a BAR !

 **Yang** \- Yeah’ _slaps hand down on table’_ and I think that makes me a LITTLE more qualified to say what people drink alcohol from, Miss Juicebox…..

 **Ruby** \- YEAH !

_'Ruby and Yang side high five’_

**Weiss-** _'throws self away from table with a disgusted grunt’_ I don’t know WHY I associate with you two

_'Weiss storms out of the library’_

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave a comment down below)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snowbird chapter for A03 user "RedLikeRuby+(formorlyB1ake+the+beast)"

 

_'Summer stumbles into the house, looking rather confused as she catches Taiyang Xiao Long watching the dishes'_

**Summer** \- Hi ^^

_'Taiyang slowly turns his head, a look of horror passing over his face'_

**Taiyang** \- Summer ? _'drops plate'_

_'Plate smashes against the ground as Taiyang jumps across the room, arms wide open '_

_'A raven flies through the open window, transforming instantaneously into Raven Branwen right in Taiyangs path, sending him falling on his butt'_

**Raven** \- _'hugs Summer and begins crying'_

 **Summer** \- There there _'pats Raven's back'_ Summer's here

'Raven pulls back from Summer'

 **Raven** \- I.....I missed you

 **Summer** \- I missed you too Rav......

_'Raven pulls Summer close, into a passionate kiss. Flower petals dance through the window, as a stream of light shines down on the two women'_

**Yang** \- _'in the hallway drawing closer'_ Dad, what's going on  ! I'm trying to _'head pops around the corner, spotting all 3 people' 'shocked'_ Brood ?!

 **Summer** - _'pulls head back slightly from Raven's embrace'_ Hi honey =D

 **Qrow** \- _'walks briskly into the room, drinking from his flask'_ Don't worry firecracker _'wipes mouth with arm' 'burps'_ I'm here too

_'Yang faints'_

_'Taiyang glares at Qrow'_

**Qrow** \- I don't know what her problem is _'puts flask away'_ It takes a while to fly back from the middle of nowhere

_'Taiyang crosses his arms sternly'_

**Qrow** \- Ruby's fine by the way. Thanks for asking

.

.

.

 **Taiyang** \- Ok Summer _'sits down on arm chair'_  What happened ?

 **Summer** \- Well, I was trying to stop Raven from leaving again,

_'Taiyang glares at Raven'_

**Summer** \-  So I tried to catch her before she walked into one of her little portals......and now I'm here

 **Raven** \- _'sitting unphased by the wall'_ Impossible, they disappear a few seconds after I

 **Summer** \- Speed semblance........

 **Raven** \- _'sighs, rubbing her temples in frustration'_ Of course.......

 **Summer** \-  it never seems to get me where I want to go fast enough......got in right after you 'kisses Raven on the nose'

_'Raven involuntarily giggles'_

**Qrow** - _'snorts'_ Nerd

 **Raven** \- _'regains composure'_ That's enough from you, drunk

 **Taiyang** - _'turns on Raven angrily'_ I told you to be careful with those vagina portals !

 **Raven** \- It's not a vagina portal......

 **Qrow** \-   _'chiming in'_ They are

 **Summer** \- _'smiles'_ They are =)

 **Raven** \- I opened it far away from the house Tai, I don't know what you want.....

 **Taiyang** \- I WANTED my children to have a childhood with their mothers, but it seems like neither of them  got to have that

 **Qrow** \- _'breaks out flask'_ Hey ! _'takes swig'_ I think I did just fine

 **Taiyang** \- YOU DRANK THROUGH HA.....

_'Summer stands up. effortlessly placing her hand over Taiyang's mouth'_

**Summer** \- I'm sure you did a fine job Qrow ^^ , I always knew you'd be a good parent .....

 **Qrow** \-  This is why she's the leader. She BELEIVES in her team

 **Taiyang** - _'grumbles'_ Suck up ......

 **Summer** \-   _'strolls over to Yang. lifting her up slightly to display her right arm'_ ....but  I need to know who did this to my baby.....

 **Taiyang** \- That's not important Summer, Yang needs you......

 **Qrow** \- _'butting in'_ Adam Taurus _' takes big swig from flask'_ He leads the White Fang  

 **Summer** \- Thanks Qrow _^^_

* * *

 

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumbleby

_'Blake runs around Beacon as it burns when she comes upon Adam in the burning wreckage of the cafeteria'_

_'Blake begins to back away, slowly bringing out Gambol Shroud'_

**Adam** \- _' not turning around'_ Running away again ?

_'Blake lifts Gambol Shroud'_

**Adam** \- Is that what you've become my love  ? _'Blake fires at Adam, only to have him deflect the bullet'_  A COWARD ?!

 **Blake** \- No, I'm someone who knows not to engage in a losing battle if she doesn't have to

 **Adam** \- FIGHT ME !

 **Blake** \-  No way ! I've fought alongside you before remember ? I know your semblance

_'Adam spins around and dashes towards Blake'_

**Blake** \- _'hisses and runs up a tree'_

 **Adam** \- _'stops by base of tree, looking up at Blake'_ You get down here !

 **Blake** \- No !

 **Adam** \- _'stomps foot down in a tantrum'_ I had a speech about our glorious revolution !

 **Blake** \- I've heard your speeches before ! You sound so pretentious that everyone makes fun of you behind your back !

 **Adam** \- That's a lie ! _'throws rock at Blake'_

 **Person who snuck up behind Adam while no one was paying attention** \- I don't know, that sounds like you

**_Adam_ ** _\- 'slowly turning head to catch a brief glimpse of Yang Xiao Long ' Wha ....._

_'Yang punches Adam's head into the tree, knocking out several teeth'_

**Yang** _\- 'sigh of relief as she cracks her knuckles'_ That guy looked menacing =o

 **Blake** \-  YANG ! =D

 **Yang** \- Come on   _'motions for Blake to come down'_ We have to go find Ruby _'starts running off back to the city'_

 **Blake** \- YANG wait ! _'reaches arm back dramatically'_

 **Yang** \- _'stops and turns back towards Blake'_  Yeah ?

 **Blake** \- .........I need you to get me down

 **Yang** \- Just climb down.....

 **Blake** \- I can't _'wraps arms and legs around thick branch'_ I'm scared D=

 **Yang** \- Fine ! _'looks around frantically'_ uh......uh......I'll go find a ladder !

_'Yang runs off to find a ladder'_

* * *

 

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not very shippy, unless there's one between Jaune X Sun
> 
> Written for A03 user "RedLikeRuby+(formorlyB1ake+the+beast)"

_'Sun stands stoicly against the wall. by Team RWBY's dorm room as Jaune Arc comes out'_

**Sun** \- You do it ?

 **Jaune** \- Yeah ! I planted the scorpion right where you told me to =)

 **Sun** \- _'hard pat on Jaune's back'_ GREAT ! They'll never see it coming ! =D

 **Jaune** \- I don't know Sun, it doesn't even look real.....

 **Sun** \- _'surprised'_ What are you talking about dude ? I paid 50 lien for that

 **Jaune** \- Look I'm just saying.....

_'Sun quickly clasps his hand over Jaune's mouth as Team RWBY rounds the corner, led by Yang'_

**Yang** \- _'walks up to Sun'_ What are you doing by our room ?

 **Sun** \- _'blank stare'_..... going banana's waiting for my favorite team in Remnant ?

 **Weiss** \- _'narrows eyes'_ We're your favorite ?

 **Sun** \- TOTALLY

 **Weiss** \- _'pleasant smile'_ I misjudged you Sun. You're not the riff-raf  I once thought you were

 **Sun** -......' _shrugs'_ Thank you ?

 **Blake** \- Come on everybody, we have to get studied for Ooblecks exam. It'll really sting if we fail.....

_'Team RWBY enters their room'_

_'Sun lets go of Jaune'_

_'Sun and Jaune giddily bounce in the hallway, waiting for the discovery'_

**Jaune** \- _'impatient'_ Maybe I hid it too well _'walks to door'_ I'll just brush it out.... _'twists doorknob'_

_'Team RWBY"S room explodes, sending Sun and Jaune flying against the wall'_

**Sun** \- _'ears ringing' 'groaning'_ Ughhhhhh..... _'holds head, feeling a damp spot of blood in his hair'_ What happened ?

_'Sun  spots the motionless form of Jaune Arc a few feet away'_

**Sun** \- Little buddy ? _'quickly crawls towards Jaune, scooping him into his arms'_ Little buddy ?! Speak to me dude !?!?!

 **Jaune** \- _'unconscious or dead'_

_'Weiss glyphs into the hallway'_

**Weiss** -  Sun ? Are you ok ?

 **Sun** \- _'crying tears of sadness'_ Yeah ! _'sniffs'_ But Jaune.....

 **Weiss-** Oh good   _'glyphs away'_

_'Blake semblances into the hallway, wielding Gambol Shroud defensively'_

**Blake** \- Which way did it go Sun ?

 **Sun** \- IT DOESN'T MATTER ! _'points at Jaune'_ HE'S ALREADY GONE

 **Blake** \- Just take him to the nurses office ? Jeez...... 'semblances away'

_'Sun listens carefully to hear the sound of Yang firing shots off, followed quickly by the frightened shrieks of the student body'_

_'Ruby sullenly walks out of the room, carrying a toy scorpion'_

**Ruby** \- OK, which one of you two did this.......

_'Sun raises his hand'_

**Ruby** \- Why ? _'irritated face'_

 **Sun** \- It's April Fool's. I'm supposed to pull pranks, what else am I supposed to do ?

 **Ruby** \- I don't know Sun _'throws arms up'_ Maybe you could try to avoid scaring a group of highl trained huntresses ?!

_'Ruby tosses the scorpion grimm down in frustration'_

**Ruby** \- Gotta go stop my team.....explain to Ozpin why half the school is destroyed ....so thanks.... _'kicks carpet'_ Thanks alot

_'Ruby semblances away after Weiss'_

____________________________________________________________

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for A03 user "TheAce"
> 
> (Sorry for taking so long)

_'Ruby walks around the room, checking under pillows, inetween books on the shelf, and on top of the ceiling fan'_

_'Ruby catches sight of Weiss glaring from underneath the bed'_

**Ruby** \- Weiss ? _'crouches'_ Are you hiding from Blake ?

 **Weiss** \- No

 **Ruby** \- Did she find out about the cat nip ?

 **Weiss** \- Yes, but that's not why I'm hiding

 **Ruby** \- Then why are you hiding  ?

 **Weiss** \- ........

 **Ruby** \- ........ say it

 **Weiss** \- .....I don't wanna

 **Ruby** \- ..... _'turns head to door' 'yells'_ BLAAA.....

_'Weiss scrambles out from underneath the bed, climbs Ruby like a tree, and covers her mouth'_

**Weiss** \- _'face red'_  She can't know   _'uncovers Ruby's mouth'_

 **Ruby** \- Know what Weiss ?

 **Weiss** -  ....... _'takes deep breath'_ I...want...to..see..your...legs

 **Ruby** \- _'stares blankly'_....... _'turns to door and yells'_ YAAAAA

_'Weiss slaps hand over Ruby's mouth again'_

**Weiss** \- I thought I told you this is a secret _'uncovers Ruby's mouth'_

 **Ruby** \- Why do you want to see my legs so badly Weiss ? It's really WEIRD D=

 **Weiss** \- No it's not ! _'stomps foot'_ I have lived with you , in the same room for over a SEMESTER. I should have at least seen them once by now, but for some reason you always seem to have something over both legs.  I'm not even sure if you HAVE legs _'crosses arms'_

 **Ruby** \- Then what are these ? _'points to legs'_

 **Weiss** \- Stockings

 **Ruby** \- I'm a NORMAL girl, with NORMAL legs Weiss. What can I do to make you see that

 **Weiss** \- Go without stockings today......

 **Ruby** \- _'eyes widen'_

 **Weiss** \- What's the matter ?

 **Ruby** \- I can't......

 **Weiss** \- and why NOT

 **Ruby** \- _'pouty face'_ It ruins my color scheme

 **Weiss** \- You have white pajama pants

 **Ruby** \- They have ROSES on them, so it's ok

 **Weiss** \- RUBY ROSE. Do not stand there and tell me that this insanity ......

 **Ruby** \- Aesthetic

 **Weiss** \- _'pulls out hair in frustration'_

_____________________________________________

Writing requests are **OPEN**


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for A03 user "Alessia Leone"
> 
> Sorry for the wait

_'Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee walk along the boardwalk when Qrow and Winter emerge from the woodwork,  each grabbing the wrong child'_

**Winter** \- Get away from her Weiss..... _'notices Ruby' 'Ruby waves'_  Oh.... _'lets go of Ruby'_ Sorry Miss Rose......

 **Qrow** \- 'lets go of Weiss' Same here Weiss

 **Weiss** \- Ice Queen

 **Qrow** \- _'burps'_ What ?

 **Weiss** \- Ice Queen. I've had that moniker longer than SHE has, you can't just give it to her at the drop of your shot glass

 **Qrow** \- _'takes swig from flask'_ Just did Weiss ' _gently pushes Weiss towards Winter'_

_'Ruby and Weiss stand by their respective family member'_

**Weiss** \- What's the meaning of this ?

Winter-  Weiss, _'kneels down to Weiss's level'_ Out of all the pretty girls at Beacon, why did you have to go out with the niece of..... _'looks at Qrow with disgust'_ THAT

 **Ruby** \- WHO TOLD YOU !

 **Qrow** \- Come on kiddo _'burps'_ Everyone knows we're related _'burps'_ Some people say that I'm your.....

 **Weiss** \- No you buffon ! Who told you about...... _'blushes'_ us.......

 **Qrow** \- You kids today don't exactly keep your relationships on the downlow _'burps'_  Coming up with all these little names _'burps'_ Winter....hey Winter

 **Winter** \- Yes ?

 **Qrow** \- What were some of the names we found ?

 **Winter** \- _'ticking off on fingers'_ Crosshares, Bumbleby, Arkos........

 **Qrow** \-   _'burps'  'looks deep into Ruby's eyes, almost accusing her'_ White Rose

 **Winter** \- I think the official name is "Ice Flo....."

 **Qrow** \- _'stern for once in his life'_ No, it is NOT

 **Winter** - _'surprised'_ Oh....well.....that's not the point. You kids pretty much spell it out for us

 **Ruby** \- Yeah, I guess that wasn't very smart......but I don't see why you're trying to keep us apart......

 **Winter** -It's nothing personal Miss Rose, but the Schnee's and the Branrose-longs are MORTAL enemies

 **Qrow** \- _'loud burp'_ Jeez Winter _'burps'_ I'm the Branwen _'juts finger at Ruby'_ she's the Rose. You don't   _'burp'_ You don't gotta make some kind of Frankenstein mashup of our names because we've got a complicated  family situation

 **Ruby** \- Yeah ! _' spits out tongue'_

 **Winter** \- _'scowls'_

 **Qrow** \- I thought the Schnee's _'burps'_ I thought they were supposed to be some pillar of civility and high class ? _'burps'_ Boy, guess we were wrong

 **Winter** \- We're getting off track

 **Qrow** \- It's not my fault you can't carry on a conversation...... _'burps'_ You know, this is probably the reason we can't get along.....

 **Winter** \- YOU SEE , Weiss ? They can't even act like adults during this serious time

 **Qrow** \- That's right Weiss, acting like adults means like ignoring people are even there. _'burps'_ Listen to your big sister

 **Winter** \- _'turns on Qrow'_ You insufferable CHILD

Qrow - Yup 'takes swig from flask' I'm a child because  YOU have bad manners. You got me _'burps and turns head towards Ruby'_ You sure you want to get in on this family action squirt ? They'll cramp your style

 **Ruby** \- I do ! Weiss and me were meant to be !

_'Ruby semblances into Weiss, and hugs her lovingly'_

**Weiss** \- Don't say things like that you DOLT ! _'kicks Ruby, face red from embarrassment'_ Even if it is true !

 **Winter** \- I don't know...... _'looks from Ruby to Qrow'_

 **Qrow** -  _'takes big swig from flask'_ I do _'huge belch'_ What do you have against love Winter ?

 **Winter** \- What ?! You were the one who !

 **Ruby** \- Does this mean ?

 **Qrow** \- Yup _'shakes flask around, noticing it's tragic emptiness'_ Weiss will make a fine........ _'burps'_ whatever she'd be to me when you two tie the knot

 **Ruby** \- =D

 **Weiss** \-  Well I'm glad you won't stand in our way _'smiles confidently'_ but I can't allow a drunk at our wedding

 **Qrow** \- _'confused gape'_ Whaa.....

_'Weiss swipes Qrow's flask'_

**Qrow** \- D=

 **Weiss** \-  You're going to have to give it up......

_'Winter smiles wickedly'_

_'Qrow scowls'_

_____________________

Writing requests are  **OPEN**


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little White Rose, a little Bumbleby, and a little Strawberry Sunrise

**Ruby** \- _'stands triumphantly in front of team'_ And THOSE are our team attacks ! _'blinks twice'_ Any questions before I present it to everyone else ?

 **Yang** \- _'raises hand'_ You missed one

 **Ruby** \- What ? _'pulls out hastily scribbled notes and drawings' 'looks through them'_ No I didn't

 **Yang** \- _'jumps to feet'_ YOU DID ! Where's OUR _'points between Ruby and herself'_ team attack ? Where's the Strawberry Sunrise ?

 **Ruby** \- Oh...... _'awkward'_ Well we're sisters and everything soooooo

 **Yang** \- What does that have to do with anything

 **Ruby** \- _'blushes , wraps arms behind back and kicks dirt'_ Nothing......

 **Yang** - _'gasps'_ OMG   _'coy face as she elbows Ruby in the stomach gently'_ I KNEW you were my sister

 **Ruby** \- It's not like that !

 **Yang** \- So it's just a coincidence that the only team attack that doesn't exist, happens to be between the two people who can't date each other ? ;)

 **Ruby** \- _'lip quivers'_

 **Yang** \- _'lifts Ruby into a big old bear hug'_ Oooooh my little sister is growing UP and is starting to like GIRLS _'swings Ruby from side to side'_ I'm so proud of youuuuu

 **Ruby** \- Yang let me go ! They'll be home any second

_'Weiss and Blake walk in'_

**Weiss** \- What's all this commotion about ?

_'Yang drops Ruby, who hits the floor with a loud thud'_

**Ruby** \- _'crying'_ Yaaaaaaang ! _'whimper'_ That really HURT =(

 **Yang** \- Sorry _'claps hands together apologetically'_ Fingers slipped ' _points knowingly at Ruby'_

 **Ruby** \- =o

 **Weiss** \- I SWEAR _'extends arm towards Ruby, who soon grabs it'_ I can't leave you two alone for 5 seconds without one of you causing a scene

_'Weiss leads Ruby to her bed, sitting her down'_

**Weiss** \- Let me take a look at you, Yang so much taller than you that you might have gotten a concussion from that fall

_'Weiss begins looking Ruby over'_

_'Ruby sneaks a peek at Yang'_

_'Yang flashes two thumbs up_

_'Ruby smiles'_

**Weiss** \- Stop smiling you DOLT _'slaps Ruby on the injured area of her head' 'Ruby cowers in pain'_ Injuries are nothing to grin at

_'Blake scoots next to Yang across the room'_

**Blake** \- _'suspicious'_ What are you up to ?

 **Yang** \- Nothing at all =)

 **Blake** \- Come on Yang, I'm curious......

 **Yang** \- You know what they say Blake _'prepares to flick Blake on the nose'_ Curiosity killed the.....

_'Blake preemptively flicks Yang on the nose, causing her to stumble back a few steps, wiggling her nose in discomfort'_

**Blake** \-   _'hand still up in flick position'_ and satisfaction brought it back. What's going on......

 **Yang** \- _'narrows eyes'_

 **Blake** \- _'narrows eyes'_

 **Yang** \- _'shoves past Blake and bolts out the door'_

_'Blake begins chase with her semblance'_

* * *

 

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	32. Chapter 32

_Weiss Schnee walks towards the auditorium for the school’s Welcoming Ceremony when a mysterious girl, clad in red ,  smacks into her back, shoving her to the floor instantly’_

**Weiss-** _'instantly flips onto her back’_  What do you …..?!

 **Mysterious Girl** \- Hi ! I’m Ruby Rose

_'Ruby sits on top of Weiss, and sniffs her all over’_

**Ruby** \-   _'stops sniffing and sits back up’_ And YOU _'pokes Weiss in the nose’_ are my blue

 **Weiss** \- I’m not blue _'turns head to the side scornfully’_ I’m white ! _'kicks Ruby off, stands up and brushes off her combat skirt’_ and that doesn’t even make sense anyway

 **Ruby** \- Oh….. _’ stands up, looking very superior’_ Your parents haven’t given you “the talk” yet _'disrespectful smile’_

 **Weiss** \- _'fuming’_ YES THEY HAVE !

 **Ruby** \- Ooooh trying to look grown up   _'pinches Weiss’s cheek ’_ That’s so adorable !

_'Weiss slaps Ruby’s hand away’_

_'Ruby immediately clasps her hand against her chest, face aghast’_

**Weiss** \- Fine ! Just tell me !

 **Ruby** \- Well if you must know _'places hands on hips, a condescending grin on her face’_ …….. _’ eyes widen in confused shock’_ What’s your name again ?

 **Weiss** \- _’ feeling very offended and embarrassed’_ Weiss…. _'turns away, hiding red face’_ Weiss Schnee

 **Ruby** \- _'resumes grin’_ When a red _'motions to self’_ , and a blue _'motions to Weiss’_ love each other VERY much, they go into the kitchen to make cookies together , so they can give one to the stork for a baby

 **Weiss** \- That doesn’t make ANY sense

 **Ruby** \- _'petulant’_ Does SO

 **Weiss** \- WHAT happens if no one’s a red OR a blue ?

 **Ruby** \- Other colors work too _'turns head up confidently’_ My sister Yang is looking for her BLACK !

 **Weiss** \- _'scowls deeply as she concentrates’_

 **Ruby** \- _'very uncomfortable under Weiss’s withering glare’_

 **Weiss** \-   _'still glaring’ 'unsure’_ Ok……….but what kind of cookies do we need to make

 **Ruby** \- _'exuberant smile, as she grabs Weiss’s hand, pulling her away from the auditorium’_ Any kind ! Except chocolate because that might be poison to storks. What do you think Weiss ?

_'Ruby and Weiss walk to the dormitories to use their cooking facilities’_

_._

_._

_._

_'Yang Xiao Long marches into the dormitory, looking for her baby sister when she hears her voice coming from the kitchen’_

**Yang** \-   _'marches towards door’_ Ruby ! There you are ! I was looking for you during the orientation ! Where were you ?

_'Yang turns the corner into the room to see Weiss yelling at a flour covered Ruby’_

**Weiss** \-  You don’t know how to bake cookies ? How could you neglect to tell me that, you DOLT !

 **Ruby** \- I thought you knew how ! D_=

 **Weiss** \- I’m rich, why would I make my own cookies ? _'smacks Ruby on the head once’_ How are we going to have a baby if we can’t make any cookies ?

 **Yang** - _'confused’_ Uhhhh hey ?! _'uncomfortable smile’_

 **Ruby** \- _'spins to face Yang’_ YANG ! =D

_'Weiss turns to Yang, her face already set into a deep frown’_

**Weiss** \- _'stomps towards Yang’_ I don’t know what you’re doing here “Yang” but we’re currently VERY busy

 **Yang** \- With baking ?

 **Weiss** \- It’s very grown up _'pushes Yang out of room’_ I wouldn’t expect YOU to understand

_'Weiss slams the door in Yang’s face’_

_'Weiss locks the door’_

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of hopefully many Halloween ideas

_'Blake walks into her dormitory as night begins to fall,  to see Weiss Schnee, sitting on her bed , sporting a prominent pair of dog ears'_

**Blake** \- _'squints'_ You've been a faunus this whole time ?

 **Weiss** \- _'deep sigh'_ NO

 **Blake** \- The ears say different _'reaches hand to touch ears'_

_'Weiss snaps at Blake's hand, causing her to pull it back'_

**Weiss** \- I got careless during a mission, and a weird grimm managed to land a scratch on me _'rubs own ear'_ These things came soon afterward

_'Blake backs up against the wall'_

**Weiss** \- Oh come on Blake, I didn't mean to snap at you.....

 **Blake** \- It's not that.... _'slowly scoots to own bed, keeping her back against the wall'_

 **Weiss** \- Then what is it ? _'stands up, placing her hands on her hips as she watches Blake climb onto her bed'_ because this is REALLY insensitive _'face and voice contort'_

 **Blake** \- _'shields self with pillow' 'suspicious tone'_  What kind of grimm scratched you  ?

 **Weiss** \- _'frustrated'_ I don't know ?! _'hands develop werewolf claws'_ Some kind of..... bear....wolf  ?

 **Blake** \- _'disgusted whisper'_  Dog

 **Weiss** \-  'rolls eyes' Oh come on ! You're going to let your fear of dogs keep you from helping me ? _'bones start cracking '_

 **Blake** _-_ Don't be a baby. It'll probably be gone by tomorrow

 **Weiss** _-_ And it was a wolf ! Who has even HEARD of a dog grimm ?!

 **Blake** \- _'clutches pillow closer'_ Same thing......

 **Weiss** \-   _'points up at Blake'_ You get down here and help me right NOW ! _'stomps foot as it morphs into a paw'_

 **Blake** \- No way......

 **Weiss** \- Stop being a baby and come down here ! I am your girlfriend, and something terrible happening to me right now ! _'teeth grow into fangs'_

 **Blake** \- _'sits up on bed'_ You're right Weiss, this is no way to treat a person......

 **Weiss** \- Why thank you Blake ^^ I'm glad you've come to see rea........

_'Blake scampers off her bed, out the window and down onto the lawn below the dormitory'_

**Weiss** \- son........ _'slouches in disappointment'_

 **Blake** \-   _'runs into the distance'_ Don't touch any of my things ^^

.

.

.

_'Yang stumbles down the hallway after a long detention when she hears the tearing of fabric and a low growl coming from her room'_

**Yang** \-   _'rushes down hall'_ Darn it Zwei  ! I thought we were past this ! _'jumps into room to see a large white wolf ripping Blake's pillow apart'_

_'The large white wolf spots Yang, drops the pillow and wags it's tail happily'_

**Yang** \- _'glare'_ You're not Zwei

 **White Wolf**  - 'growls for a second before rolling all over Blake's bed'

 **Yang** \- _'watches the wolf dutifully roll over every area'  'shrugs'_ I'm sure Ruby will take care of you when she gets home _' walks over to bed and scratches wolf on the belly'_ Night

_'Yang climbs into her bed and falls asleep'_

* * *

 

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Spoiler Alert-

**Salem** \- And now for the first order of business _'waves arm over the table'_ Our young Cinder has proposed that every Tuesday be known as Taco Tuesday

 **Cinder** \- _'weak smile'_

 **Watts** \- Is this what you brought us in for today ?   _'stands up, slamming fist on the table'_ I vote no _'sits back down in a huff'_

_'Cinder motions to Emerald, who kneels down towards her face to listen to what she has to say'_

**Emerald** \- _'stands up, looking very uncomfortable'_

 **Salem** \- Speak child

 **Watts** - _'eyeroll'_ This should be FASCINATING

 **Emerald** \- She said...... _'grabs arm, rubbing it uncomfortably'_  some of us don't have the luxury of storing leftovers in our big ugly moustaches ......

 **Watts** \- I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT .....

 **Salem** \- _'holds out arm in front of her'_ Silence Watts,  the girl only speaks the truth

 **Watts** \- Salem ! I'd think that someone in your positio....

_'Hazel shakes his head wildly to get Watts to stop'_

**Watts** \- _'shuts up abruptly'_

 **Salem** \- No Hazel, let Watts finish......

 **Watts** \- It was nothing mam.....

 **Salem** \- I insist. Speak your mind

 **Watts** \- No, no.....I was out of line

 **Salem** \- Were you going to make a comment about my eyes ? _'points to eyes'_ The hair ? _'waves hand over hair'_ Or the skin that's almost as white as your ever thinning hair.......

 **Watts** \- _'hand glides up to hair defensively'_

 **Salem** \- I'll think you'll find that I'm this way because I'm some sort of death goddess......you're just a grouchy old fuck.....

 **Watts** \- _'frowns'_

 **Hazel** \- _'covers face in hands'_

 **Salem** \- Don't think I didn't notice you Hazel. I should send you over to that simpleton Junior , so you could take up your calling as a bouncer......

 **Hazel** \- _'grumbles'_ Yes Lady Salem......

_'Salem stands at the head of the table for a few seconds before her head snaps towards Tyrian'_

**Salem** \- Sit down like a normal person Tyrian and get your dirty shoes off the furniture I will NOT send that chair in for cleaning  , so you can make a statement

 **Tyrian** \- I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING ! ‘ _hops down into sitting position’_

 **Salem** \- Come _'motions to Cinder'_ Sit next to me my child

 **Cinder -** _'gets up and walks over to Salem'_

 **Salem** \- Hazel ! Take Cinders old seat

 **Hazel** \-  What ?!

 **Salem** \- You heard me. My poor Cinder has earned a promotion

_'Hazel gets up, and sullenly takes Cinder's old seat'_

_'Cinder sit's in Hazel's old spot'_

**Salem** \- Scoot closer child

_'Cinder scooches closer to Salem'_

**Salem** \- _'reaches over, pulling Cinder into a hug'_ Yes, yes _'strokes Cinder's hair lovingly'_ My poor....precious...child

* * *

 

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for A03 user "RedLikeRuby "
> 
> (Tell me if you want to try again)

**Weiss -** _‘runs into dorm room ,halfway through a transformation into a werewolf’_ RUBY ! ****

**Ruby -** _'flips over and falls out of her bed, squawking like a bird’_ ****

**Weiss-** I’m turning into a werewolf ! ****

 **Ruby -** _'concern’_ Oh no ! What are we going to do ?!?!

 **Weiss** \- I don’t KNOW, but I can’t have you hanging around me later, trying to get me to play nice with Zwei. I might hurt you =[

_'Zwei walks out at the mention of his name, wagging his tail merrily’_

**Weiss** \- _'baby voice’_ Not that I would mind being nice to this precious little baby _'scoops Zwei into her arms, holding him like a baby, tickling his nose playfully’_ No I wouldn’t, no I wouldn’t

 **Ruby** \-  =O

 **Weiss** \- _'awkward’_ RIGHT _'places Zwei on the ground in a flash before standing back up as regally as possible’_ Well…..what are you going to do about this ?!

 **Ruby** \- Me ?   _'points to self’_

 **Weiss** \- Of course ! You’re the leader, and having a werewolf on your team is bad for our synergy. _'places hands on hips’_ Blake’s not going to want to perform Checkmate if I’m on all fours ****

 **Ruby** \- Hmmmm….you’re right _'deeply considers the situation, holding her chin with her hand’_ Don’t worry Weiss ! I’ll help you =D

 **Weiss** \- Really ? _=D_

 **Ruby** \- Yeah ! We learn to fight grimm here, don’t we ? We probably have something to counteract this…..

 **Weiss** \- You’re right _'slams fist down on open palm’_ Let’s go to the library to solve this dilemma

 **Ruby** \- No, no , no _'leads Weiss to her bed’_  You need to sit down and relax

 **Weiss** \- But you don’t know how to study

 **Ruby** \- I’ll figure it out

 **Weiss** \- But !

 **Ruby** \- Stay !

 **Weiss** \- _'scowls’_

 **Ruby** \- _'sheepish’_ Ok, too far =(

 **Weiss** \- Good….. _'turns head up in annoyance’_ I’m putting my trust in you….so find me a way out of this mess before I have to plan my routine around it…..

 **Ruby** \- On it bestie _'rose dashes out of the room’_

 **Weiss** \- _'leans out the door’_  That’s love of your life to you !

-Hours Later-

_'A white wolf sits patiently by Ruby’s bed, watching the room’_

**Blake** \- _'walks into the room ,noticing the wolf’_ Ugh, don’t tell me Ruby got another one

 **Wolf** \- _'barks angrily’_

 **Blake** _\- 'picks up a tennis ball’_ Is this what you want…… ?

_'The wolf sits in the same position, looking unphased’_

**Blake** _\- 'opens the door, and tosses the ball down the hall’_ FETCH

_'The wolf stays in the room’_

**Blake** _\- 'grunts’_ Dumb dog…….

_'Yang walks into the room, carrying a slumbering Ruby’_

**Wolf** _\- 'whines, seemingly annoyed’_

_'The wolf circles around Yang as she places Ruby in her bed’_

**Blake** _\- 'uninterested’_ What happened to her ?

 **Yang-** I don’t know _'shrugs’_ She was looking up rare variants of Grimm in the library. _'smirks’_ She must have tuckered herself out

_'The wolf climbs up onto Ruby’s bed, curling up at the foot of it’_

**Yang** \- _'juts thumb at wolf’_ What’s with the wolf ?

 **Blake** \-   _'glares at wolf as she picks up book’_ It’s Ruby’s _'flips book open’_

**_Yang_ ** _\- I’ve never seen it….._

**Blake** _-_ Look, unless we’re going to discuss throwing the mongrel outside, I’d prefer to ignore it……

 **Yang** _\- 'frowns’_ Well…..it seems tame….. _'smiles broadly’_ So it can stay =D

 **Blake** \-  …lovely

 **Yang** _\- 'hops into bed’_ Leaving the door unlocked for Weiss, night ^^

 **Blake** -Night……

**Wolf** _\- 'barks’_

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	36. Chapter 36

_‘Blake begins walking back to her cabin, when she notices an ominous figure staring at her from up above’_

**Blake** \- _'unsheathes her weapon’_ Who’s there ?

_'Hooded figure begins running away’_

**Blake** \- Oh no you don’t !

_'Blake semblances up onto the top deck, and tackles the hooded figure to the ground’_

**Blake** \- Now let’s see who you REALLY are !

_'Blake removes the hood, revealing Ruby’_

**Blake** \- Ruby ?!

 **Ruby** \- Do I still have this thing on ? Try again

 **Blake** \- _'squints in confusion, and feels Ruby’s neck, discovering a mask flap’_ What in the world…… _’ rips off Ruby mask to reveal Penny Polendina’_

 **Penny** \- Sal-u……

 **Blake** \- Nope, you’re dead

_'Blake rips off the Penny mask to reveal Sun’_

**Blake** \- _'immediately feels for another mask but finds nothing’ 'groans’_ Oh dust, it’s real……

 **Sun** \- Hi _'waves’_

_'Blake gets up, followed quickly by Sun’_

**Blake** \- _'sighs’_ What are you doing here Sun……

 **Sun** \- Digging the new outfit by the way…never did like the bow _'reaches out to poke Blake’s ears’_

 **Blake** \- Sun ! _'slaps Suns hand away’_

 **Sun** \-   _'pulls hand back’_ Jeez !

 **Blake** \- Have you been following me ?!

 **Sun** \- _'guilty’_ I saw you run off…..

_'Blake glares’_

**Sun** \- The night beacon tower fell…..

 **Blake** \- That was 6 months ago…….

 **Sun** \- Was it ?

 **Blake** \- Yes

 **Sun** \- Oh D=

 **Blake** \- Why didn’t you just….. _'spreads arms apart’_ show yourself earlier

 **Sun** \- I figured you’d get mad at me

 **Blake** \- I got mad at you NOW. Honestly, what would have changed if you had just spared me the heart attacks and showed yourself earlier ?

 **Sun** \- Oh come on, I wasn’t that scary

 **Blake** \- Sun, I had a hooded man stalking and staring at me for 6 months….6 months where I was dealing with fears of the White Fang…….what was your plan here ?

 **Sun** \- I see what you’re getting at….and I’m sorry

 **Blake** \- Good……it might be nice to have some….

 **Sun** \- Now are we going to talk about Yang…..

_'Blake immediately pushes Sun into the ocean’_

**Sun** \- Blake, what the hell ?!

_'The ships crew toss Sun a life preserver’_

**Blake** \-   _'blushes as she shuffles back to her cabin’_ Nope, nope, nope, not talking about this, not talking about this…….

 **Sun** \- You can’t run away from your feelings forever Blake !

 **Blake** \- _'walks into her room’_  Yes I can ! _'slams the door’_

________

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Jaune** \- OK Ruby….who are you going to trade me for Pyrrha

 **Ruby** \- Hmmmmmm _‘looks between Weiss, Blake, and Yang’_ Hmmmmmmm

_'Zwei walks over to Ruby’_

**Zwei** \- _'barks’_

 **Ruby** \- _'quickly lifts Zwei into the air, presenting him as a doggy sacrifice’_ I choose Zwei !

 **Jaune** \- Zwei ?! Zwei can’t…..

 **Nora** \- _'leans forward and snatches Zwei from Ruby’s clutches’_ Deal ! _'giggles madly’_

 **Ruby** \- No takesies backsies

 **Jaune** \- WAIT ! _'holds arm out pleadingly’_ We haven’t even…..

 **Ren** \- You know I’m going to go with Nora ,so you might as well stop now

 **Jaune** \- Fine, but Team JNZR is going to have a serious conversation about team building when we get back to the dorm’

_'Team JNZR leaves’_

**Pyrrha** \-   _'waves to Team RWBY’_ Hi everyone ^^

 **Blake** \- Ruby , we can’t do this……

 **Ruby** \- Why not ?

 **Blake** \- We have 5 people ! This is against regulations !

 **Ruby** \- No one ever told us that !

 **Blake** \- No, but it was implied !

 **Ruby** \- _'hops into Pyrrha’s arms’_ Nope  

 **Pyrrha** \- Maybe we could figure this out later….it’s getting pretty late

 **Ruby** \- Thanks Pyrrha, you’re the best…… _'yawns’_ This…..this is going to turn out great _'stretches out’_ Just you……. _'falls asleep in Pyrrha’s arms’_

_'Blake leaves in a huff’_

**Yang-** _'walks up to Pyrrha, looking at her suspiciously’_

 **Pyrrha** \- Yes Yang ?

 **Yang** \- _'super serious voice’_ You and me are hitting the gym tomorrow…….

 **Pyrrha** \- What ?

 **Yang** \- _'backs out of the room, flexing ’_ We’ll be great together _'winks as she turns the corner’_

 **Pyrrha** \- _'turns head towards Weiss’_ Is….your team usually like this ?

 **Weiss** \-  Yes but…… I imagine your arrival might bring SOME sense of decorum

_'Weiss takes Pyrrha’s hand’_

**Pyrrha** \- Weiss, you’re holding my hand

 **Weiss** \- Am I ? _'hops back, rubbing back of head erratically’_ How embarrassing…. _'squints at Pyrrha’_ Do you mind…….

 **Pyrrha** \- No _'begins walking out the door’_

 **Weiss** \- _'dreamy sigh’_ Good _'turns away, smiling happily as she accompanies Pyrrha back to the dorm’_

____________________________________________

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for A03 user "TheAce"

_‘Ruby wakes up in the JNPR dorm to the sound of Weiss screaming’ 'semblances to her dorm room door, ignoring the chibification of the world around her, as well as herself’_

**Ruby** \- WEISS !

_'Ruby jump kicks the closed door, but bounces off of it’_

**Ruby** - _'whines’_ WHY!

 **Weiss** \- _'from inside’_ Ruby, are you ok ?

 **Ruby** \- Yeah…i’m fine….just didn’t count these new proportions into play _'opens door with the knob’_

_'Ruby assumes a fighting stance as she sees her girlfriend in the arms of…..HERSELF ?!’_

**Ruby** \- Let’s FIGHT !

_'Ruby reaches behind herself only to notice that Crescent Rose is missing’_

**Chibi Ruby** \- Are you looking for THIS _'takes out Crescent Rose’_

 **Ruby** \- HOW DID YOU GET THAT

 **Chibi Ruby** \- There can only be ONE Crescent Rose _'confident smirk’_

_'Ruby looks around the room, and then runs outside’_

**Weiss** \- Ruby !

_'Ruby runs back inside with Yatsuhashi’s sword_

**ChibiRuby** \- Now that’s a Katana

 **Ruby** \- _'drops sword and double finger guns towards Chibi Ruby’_ Oh you

 **Chibi Ruby** \- =D

_'Chibi Ruby drops Weiss, and embraces Ruby Prime’_

**Weiss** \- Ruby !

 **Chibi Ruby and Ruby prime** \- Yes ?

 **Weiss** \- I mean MY Ruby

 **Chibi Ruby and Ruby prime** \- Yes ?

 **Weiss** \- STOP WITH THE TWIN ACT ! Aren’t you going to FIGHT for me ? _'points to door’_ We have to get home

 **Chibi Ruby and Ruby prime** \- Why ?

 **Weiss** \- We’re all….. _'waves chibi  arm’_ STUBBY here…..and my eyes are huge

 **Chibi Ruby** \- Yeah but….. _'walks towards Weiss with her hands behind her back’_ Pyrrha’s alive here

 **Pyrrha** \- _'peeks through the doorway’_ Hi everyone

 **Chibi Ruby and Ruby prime** - _'turn to face Pyrrha’_ Hi =D

 **Weiss** \- Hi ^^ _'shakes head wildly’_ No! You’re not getting me started !

 **Chibi Ruby** \- Yang has both arms

_'Weiss walks to the window to see Yang flexing for an appreciative Blake’_

**Weiss** \- Look _'stomps foot’_ You're not going to get me to stay here by pointing out such pointless…..

 **Chibi Ruby** \- Your dad doesn’t exist here yet

_'Weiss’s eyes widen’_

**Chibi Ruby and Ruby prime** \- Do you still want to go home ?

 **Weiss** \- _'sits down on her Chibi counterparts bed’_ I AM home

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request done for A03 user "Ale_Leo"

**Yang** \- BLAKE  ! [kicks the door open, cracking the wall]

[Blake gently raises her head]

 **Yang** \- Not even a little scream ?

 **Blake** \- This happens so often that it's kind of expected

 **Yang** \- I'm very disappointed in you

 **Blake** \- For not being frightened ? [raises eyebrow] I'll try to scream next time

 **Yang** \- No ! You missed the birth of our child

 **Blake** \- What ?! [slams book closed] When did you.... ?

 **Yang** \- A long time ago RAVEN [places hands on hips]

 **Blake** \- Ok, ouch. But I'll make it up to you by being a better mother.....[jumps off bed] Where is our child

 **Yang** \- Blake [reaches behind back] I want to introduce you to Blake jr..... [Yang whips around, holding a newborn black kitten in front of her]

 **Blake jr**. - [mews]

 **Blake** \- [frown] [serious voice]  Yang, that's a cat

 **Yang** \-  [innocent voice] No, it's our child [looks over Blake jr. momentarily] LOOK ! [holds cat out in front of her again] It has your eyes

 **Blake** \- [heavy sigh before climbing back into bed]

 **Yang** \- [offended] Blake ! [stomps forward towards Blakes bedside] Don't you want to hold our child ! [Holds Blake jr. towards Blake]

[Blake looks into Blake jrs eyes]

 **Blake jr**. - [licks Blake on the nose]

[Blake grabs Blake jr, and places her on the pillow next to her head]

 **Yang** \- =0

 **Blake** \- Don't look so surprised. I won't let any child of mine go without reading the classics of literature

 **Yang** \- Blake, that's Ninja's of Love.....

 **Blake** \- A classic.....

 **Blake jr**. - [appreciative meow]

* * *

 

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave request in the comments)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick skit based off of a comic by Tumbr's "sketchhungry"

[Fox Allistair books it down the sidewalk of Beacon Academy as he tries to escape the sound of approaching footsteps]

 **Fox-** [thinking] No,no,no,no, not again]

[Coco Adel runs up behind fox]

 **Coco -** [passing Fox] On your left [runs ahead]

 **Fox-** [stops, signing angrily] Come on !

 **Coco** \-  [flips around, running backwards] [shrugs] [turns around and spots Velvet]

 **Velvet** \- [walks slowly towards Coco, carrying a basketball] Hey Coco ! I'm back from the gym =D

 **Coco** \- [spots dem abs] [stops in her tracks, goes completely rigid, blushes and crushes her water bottle flat, dousing herself in its contents]

 **Velvet** \-  Coco ! [drops the basketball and runs over to Coco, worry in her eyes]  Are you all right ?

 **Coco** \- Y...yeah [gulps] I'm alright

 **Velvet** \- What happened ? I've never seen you react that way before

 **Fox** \- [walks up to Coco and Velvet, signing] We just had a really long run. She needs a shower

 **Velvet** \- Oh....

 **Coco** \- Yup ! That's it [waves hands around nervously] Nothing else going on here

 **Velvet** \- OK  ^^ I'll see you back at the dorm [merrily goes on her way]

 **Coco** \-  [collapses to her knees when Velvet leaves her sight] [face completely red]

 **Fox** \-  [smiles] [signs] You ok

 **Coco** \- I didn't know she had abs

 **Fox** \- [signs] So what if she has abs ?

 **Coco** \- Velvet has a 6 pack.......Velvet's shredded

 **Fox** -  [pats Coco on the head sympathetically]

.

.

.

[Coco Adel stands in the shower, cold water cascading on her back as she tries to banish the gay thoughts from her mind, in an effort to regain her composure'

 **Velvet** \- [standing outside door]  Coco, are you OK ? All the hot water is gone by.....

 **Coco** \- I'm fine !

 **Velvet** \- [standing outside door]  You want me to come in there ?

[Coco faints]

______________________

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for A03 user "RedLikeRuby "

**Blake** \- Look Weiss, I know you, and you’re not the type of person to share

 **Weiss** \- Precisely. Which is why I’m going to need you to step away from Ruby

 **Blake** \- Ex-SCUSE me ?

 **Weiss** \- Shoo shoo [waves hand dismissivley] You’re lucky that Yang hid the spray bottle

 **Blake** \- You little BRAT. I’ll have you know that Ruby and I are practically dating

 **Weiss** \- Why would she date YOU [smirks and turns her head up]

 **Blake** \- Unlike YOU , I don’t spend half my time degrading her. I value her input as our LEADER

 **Weiss** \- Oh yeah, suck up to her, that works wonders [sticks finger in Blake’s face] I actually challenge her to be better

[Blake and Weiss turn to face Ruby, as she attempts to suck a cookie out of the cookie jar with her face]

 **Weiss** \- [disgust] And she needs PLENTY of challenging

 **Blake** \- Is this what our lives have come to

 **Weiss** \- Apparently so

 **Ruby** \- [spots the pair] GUYS !

[Ruby dashes over to Blake and Weiss]

 **Ruby** \- Friends shouldn’t fight [Ruby takes two cookies out of the cookie jar, and gives on to each] [looks at Weiss suspiciously] I’m watching you

 **Weiss** \- Why are you looking at ME , you DOLT

 **Ruby** \- I know how you are =)

[Ruby kisses Weiss on the forehead]

[Weiss is left speechless]

 **Ruby** \- Be nice Blake, Weiss is just a little grumpy

[Ruby kisses Blake on the cheek]

[Blake places her hand over the kissed area, smiling fondly]

[Ruby leaves the room]

 **Weiss** \- I guess……this is why she’s the leader [smiles]

 **Blake** \- She has a way with people…… [smiles]

[Weiss and Blake turn to each other, and shake their heads wildly to rid themselves of Ruby related thoughts]

 **Weiss** \- Want to go get a coffee ? My treat ^^

 **Blake** \-  I’d prefer tea =)

 **Weiss** \- Sound lovely ^^

[Weiss and Blake shake each others hand in a show of solidarity, and walk out the door]

* * *

Writing requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for A03 user "Slut_for_Roses_and_Bees "

[Team RWBY lies in their room peacefully when Yang glances to the wall closest to her, noticing a spider]

 **Yang** \-  [cautiously backs away from wall] Ruby…..

 **Ruby** \- [glances over] Oh here we go …….

 **Yang** \- [terror stricken worry] RUBY !

[Yang dives across the room, onto Weiss’s bed, swaddling herself inside her blanket]

[Ruby hops off the bed, and reaches for Crescent Rose]

 **Yang** \- Don’t kill it Ruby ……

 **Ruby** \- What do I….

 **Yang** \- Catch it [squeaks] Just catch it….let it outside

[Ruby puts Crescent Rose down and grabs a cup]

 **Ruby** \- Yang, you know I’m not good at catching them

 **Yang** \- Just try !

 **Ruby** \-  But !

 **Yang** \- Try !

 **Blake** \- Ruby ! What’s going on ?

 **Yang** \- Nothing !

 **Ruby** \- Yang’s scared of spiders

 **Blake** \- [face goes blank]

 **Yang** \-  [embarrassed, but still hiding] Ruby !

 **Ruby** \- It’s true !  0=

[Blake begins giggling to herself]

 **Yang** \- See ! You’ve damaged my cred !

 **Blake** \- Yang….[giggle] You’ve fought a [giggles twice] death robot before, why are you scared of a spider  [falls back against the wall, knocking the spider onto the floor]

[Yang shrieks and scampers onto Ruby’s bed, adding her blanket onto her protective shield]

 **Weiss** \- Well she’s not going to be much good if a spider poisons her !

 **Yang** \- Their poisonous ! And icky ! And GROSS !

 **Weiss** \- These are true facts [calmly climbs next to Yang, peering over with narrowed eyes] Make with the extermination Ruby

[Coco busts into the room]

 **Coco** \- [says quickly]  I heard about a spider [brings her gatling gun out into the open, ready to go]

 **Ruby** \-  [holding cup in front of her, ready to cover the spider] Don’t worry, I got it

[Ruby sticks her tongue out in anticipation]

[Coco lowers her sunglasses for a better view]

[Yang whines]

[Ruby lunges at the spider, crushing it down the middle with the rim of the cup]

 **Coco** \- [pumps fist] Yeah B)

 **Yang** \- [throws blankets off] RUBY ! [jumps off of bed] You did that on purpose D_=

 **Ruby** \- I told you I’m not good at catching D_=

 **Weiss** \- Ew ! Gross ! [wraps arms around shoulders, leaning away warily] Somebody clean off the wall

 **Blake** \- [sighs and walks out of the room] Got it

_________

[Ruby sits in the hallway, looking dejected when Coco Adel walks to her side]

 **Coco** \- You did a great job in their today kid

 **Ruby** \- No I didn’t, everyone’s mad at me =(

 **Coco** \- [kneels down next to Ruby] Listen Ruby [places hand on Ruby’s shoulder] They don’t understand what we go through. NO ONE likes bugs, but someone has to get rid of them [takes business card out of pocket] That’s where WE come in

[Ruby looks at the business card, which features a spider’s silhouette with an address at it’s center]

 **Ruby** \- =0

 **Coco** \- I saw your moves in there, you have a real knack for this kind of thing [Winks at Ruby] Bring Crescent Rose  

[Coco leaves Ruby]

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warmup

**Weiss** \- YANG !

[Yang falls out of her bed, looking up in a daze to see Weiss in a trendy new pink version of her outfit]

 **Yang** \- I thought we talked about the color rule before ......

 **Weiss** \- slaps Yang's forehead] Don't give me that ! I was playing by the rules ! YOU'RE the one who messed up my laundry

 **Yang** \- How did I ....[Yang's eyes wander over to Ruby]

 **Ruby** \- [slaps her hands together pleadingly, clearly guilty]

 **Yang** \- Well........maybe if we did the chore wheel like Blake suggested

 **Blake** \- I don't know what we're talking about, but I'm on Yang's side now

 **Weiss** \- [incensed] SHE RUINED MY OUTFIT !

 **Yang** \- You could always just dye your hair ? Pink would be a great color for you   [bites lip]

[Weiss lunges at Yang]

 **Yang** \- RUBY SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME !

[Ruby hops off of her bed]

[Weiss and Yang hop around the room as Yang tries to avoid the vengeful heiress]

 **Yang** \- STALL HER  [Yang dashes out the door]

 **Weiss** \- Don't you run from me !

[Weiss takes a big step forward only to be scooped up into Ruby's arms]

 **Weiss** \- [speechless]

 **Ruby** \- =0

 **Weiss** \- [sputters] H....how  ?

 **Ruby** \- Crescent Rose is pretty heavy.......

 **Weiss** \- SO ?!

 **Ruby** \- Well if I can pick up a scythe, I can pick up a Weiss

 **Weiss** \- Let go of ME ! [pushes Ruby's face away with both hands]

 **Ruby** \- [muffled] Not....until.....you promise not to kill Yang

 **Weiss** \- [completely flustered] [red in the face]  I'm going to kill your entire bloodline is what I'm going to do

[Weiss gives one final shove and falls with a thud to the floor]

 **Ruby** \- Weiss  ! [bends down to help Weiss up

 **Weiss** \- NO ! [slides away from Ruby's grasp]

[Ruby stares at Weiss]

 **Weiss** \- I mean.....[looks away, covering mouth] [whispers]  Just leave me alone......

[Weiss storms out of the room]

* * *

 

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	44. Chapter 44

[Ruby lays motionless in her bed, as her family hovers over her with worry]

[Weiss throws the door open, and barges into Ruby's room, with an entourage of doctors following her]

 **Weiss** \- Don't worry, I'm here to help

[The doctors surround Ruby and begin treatment]

[Everyone leaves the room]

 **Qrow** \- [stares in confusion as everyone settles in the living room]

 **Yang** \- [smirks at Qrow]

 **Weiss** \- What ?

 **Qrow** \-  [smirks at Yang] What are you doing here Ice Cube ? [takes swig from flask]

 **Weiss and Yang** \- [simultaneously] THAT'S ICE QUEEN [turns to face each other in shock, and look away embarressed]

 **Qrow** \- No it isn't

 **Weiss** \- If you MUST know, I've come to help my dear teammate recover from her latest injury. Now if you'd be so kind, could someone fill me in on what happened ?

 **Qrow** \- SO attentive

[Yang giggles in the corner]

 **Weiss** \- What is SO funny

 **Yang** -Nothing ;)

 **Weiss** \- Don't give me that "Nothing". From what I hear, this is the first time you've cracked a smile in months......

 **Qrow** \- She doesn't mean anything by it Ice Cube. We just found it a little funny

 **Weiss** \- [heavy breathing]  What's...so....funny about it ?

 **Qrow** \- You've been in Atlas doing who knows what for months, but you come running when the squirt needs you

 **Weiss** \- Of course I did ! She's my part.......

 **Qrow** \- How did you even know she got injured ?

 **Weiss** \- .........

 **Yang** \- Weiss is in LOOOVE [makes kissy faces]

 **Qrow** \- =)

 **Weiss** \- [whispers] I can see why Winter doesn't like you

 **Yang** \- It's ok Weiss, I think it's sweet [pinches Weiss's cheek]

 **Weiss** \- I am NOT sweet [shoves Yang's hand away]

 **Yang** \- Reminds me of me and Blake....... [looks to the sky with a far off look]

 **Weiss** \- Yang ?

 **Yang** \- I'm......i'm going to go outside for a minute......

 **Weiss** \- [sighs] I've been here five minutes, and I've already made things worse [places face in her hand]

 **Qrow** \- Don't you worry about Weiss [burps] Minus the whole sister being attacked thing, this has been a pretty good day for her

 **Weiss** \- I should have visited......

 **Qrow** \- I know how your father can get.....

 **Weiss** \- [looks away uncomfortably]

 **Qrow** \- Anyway [takes swig] She got ambushed on the way to Haven.....[slams flask down on table] I got there in time to save her...but she needed some medical attention

 **Weiss-** Who did she go with......

 **Qrow** \- That team of idiots

 **Weiss** \- [groans] Leave it to Ruby to go on a mission with the least qualified huntsman she could find.......

[Weiss looks to Ruby's room]

 **Weiss** \- Not leaving HER again....that's for sure

 **Qrow** \-  Well [immediatley stands up] I'm going to go check on Yang [juts finger to door] Call me back inside when the doctors are done checking on your girlfriend.......

 **Weiss** \- [staring at Ruby's door] Yeah sure......

[Qrow leaves]

[The wind blows gently threw the house]

[The tea starts to boil]

 **Weiss** \- [flips towards the outside door]  HEY !

________________

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for A03 user "TheAce"

[Yang Xiao Long walks around her room ,gathering Zwei's things as Weiss Schnee enters the room]

 **Weiss-** What's going on here ? ****

 **Yang-** Oh,hey Weiss !Dad just sent me a text......we need to send Zwei back to Patch

 **Weiss** \- Is that so.....

 **Yang** \- Yeah [chuckles] I'm going to miss the little guy......

 **Weiss** \- Hey Yang....why don't you let ME take care of this thing you're doing......

 **Yang** \- [looks up] Really ?

 **Weiss** \- Of course ! You're my teammate, I know how much you love that little mongrel

 **Yang-** [drops toys in box] Wow thanks Weiss  ! That's really nice of you

 **Weiss** \- I know ^^ [points to door] Why don't you go and grab a drink and relax

 **Yang** \- You're right [walks to door] I need to relax and [Yang steps into the hall]

[The door closes and locks behind her]

 **Yang** \-  [ turns around and knocks on door] Weiss  !

 **Weiss** \- .......

 **Yang** \-  [knocks on door] Weiss  ! [knocks] Open up this door !

 **Weiss-** [from inside]  NO!

 **Ruby** \- Yang !  [walks up to Yang] What's going on ?

 **Yang-** Dad wants us to send Zwei back, and Weiss isn't taking it well

 **Weiss** \- [from inside] He's my precious baby, and you can't take him !

 **Ruby** \- She's grown really attached .....

 **Yang** \- I know right !

 **Ruby** \- [leans in towards Yang's ear] Don't worry Yang...I have a plan ;)

 **Yang** \- Sweet [claps hands together] No one can stand up to our sister tag team =D

[Ruby and Yang high five]

 **Weiss-** [from inside] What are you two doing out there ???

 **Ruby** \- [knocks on door] Weiss ! I'm coming in to talk

 **Weiss** \- Ruby, I will launch you out that window if you try to touch Zwei. I've done it before, don't think I haven't

 **Blake** \- [from inside JNPRs room] She has.... be careful

 **Ruby** \- [flashes a thumbs up, whispering ] Don't worry guys, I'm a professional [turns back to Weiss] It's only a talk !

[The door creaks open]

 **Weiss** \- Lock it when you get inside

{Ruby walks iniside and locks the door]

[Yang stands outside, smiling with pride as she waits for her little sister to calm their wayward teammate]

.

.

.

[9 hours later]

[Yang wakes up in the hallway, to the same situation as before]

 **Yang-** [stands up] Ruby ? [knocks on door] Everything ok in there ?

 **Ruby** \- .......

[Yang jingles the doorknob]

 **Ruby** \- YOU'RE NOT GETTING ZWEI !

[A bullet flies through the door , next to Yang's head]

 **Yang-** YOU ALMOST SHOT ME !

 **Ruby** \- YOU HAVE AURA ! [fires and misses again]

 **Weiss** \- MY ARMY GROWS BY THE DAY ! [evil cackling]

 **Yang** \- You little BRATS [hair bursts into flame as she begins pounding on the door]

 **Blake** \- [stern] YANG !

[Yang turns to face Blake, breathing heavily]

 **Blake** \- Calm down. A war's not won in a day

 **Yang** \- [calming down] You're right......

 **Blake** \- Come in here [motions Yang to come inside JNPR's room] We have planning to do

[Yang turns around and walks into JNPR's dorm room]

* * *

 

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made for A03 user "RedLikeRuby"

[Qrow walks towards Tyrian, who is tied up with his own tail]

 **Tyrian** \- What do YOU want ?

 **Qrow** \- Some answers [takes out flask]

 **Tyrian** \- A little early to be drinking isn’t……

[Qrow dumps the contents of the flask over Tyrians head]

 **Qrow-** What are you doing attacking my niece and her shitty friends?

 **Tyrian** \- No need to get TESTY…..[shakes head to dry himself] We couldn’t let what she did to Cinder go unchallenged [laughs manically]

 **Qrow-** ……

[Tyrian smiles evilly]

 **Qrow** \- That just seem short sighted…..

 **Tyrian** \- [lunges forward aggressively] What do you mean ?

 **Qrow** \- I mean….I’m not sure what it is….but don’t you have some big scheme going with your boss lady ?

 **Tyrian** \- What makes you think we’re not working on it now

 **Qrow** \- Oh I’m sure you are. It just seems like your boss would have you working on something a LITTLE more important than hunting down a little girl……

 **Tyrian** \- She has the silver eyes ! She’s dangerous !

 **Qrow** \- To like one member of your group. That she might never see again

 **Tyrian** \- =[

 **Qrow** \- And even if they did meet, she might not even be able to activate the power again

 **Tyrian** \- Look, I wanted to find the Spring Maiden. This isn’t MY fault

 **Qrow** \- Attacking my niece might not have been your call, but revealing the existence of an entity past CInder sure was. Kind of a shit move, considering you guys seem to do your best work from the shadows[crouches to Tyrians level] Why reveal yourself ?

 **Tyrian** \- OK !

 **Qrow** \- Not very smart if you ask me……

 **Tyrian** \- OK I get it !

 **Qrow** \- Maybe you’re not very good at this ?

 **Tyrian** \- [falls back on his back, and rolls around angrily]

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers ?

**Qrow** \- [coughs up purple blood] Welp…..looks like this might be the end of dusty old Qrow…..

 **Ruby** \- [crying] Don’t say that…please

 **Qrow** \- It’s ok kid [coughs] We all have to go sometime

 **Ruby** \- You have to have something left !

 **Qrow** \- Well…I might have one card left to cash

 **Jaune** \- Great, we get to have the dru….

[Qrow picks up a rock and tosses it at Jaune’s face]

[Jaune falls down unconscious]

 **Ruby** \- Uncle Qrow !

 **Qrow** \- I was trying to help him find the semblance he lost

 **Ruby** \- You can’t just hit people with rocks !

 **Qrow** \- I guess it’s not invulnerability

 **Ruby** \- [frowns]

 **Qrow** \-  [sighs] Fine….[looks up] Ok Raven ! Now’s your chance 

[A raven glides down from the trees, transforming into Raven Branwen as it touches the ground]

 **Raven** \- Out of the way child [shoves past Ruby] I’ve been waiting to cross this fucker off my list for ages 

 **Ruby** \- List ???

 **Qrow-** This is….my sister ? 

 **Ruby -** [deep breath of surprise]

 **Raven** \- [disgust] What are you doing ? Stop it right now 

 **Ruby** \- [squee] I have an aunt ?!

 **Raven** \- [looks at Qrow] Is she mine ?

 **Qrow** \- No, that’s the other one 

 **Raven** \- Are you sure ? She has the Branwen aesthetic

 **Qrow** \- Your daughter’s your clone with a different color palette. That’s Summer’s kid…..

 **Raven** \- [faces Ruby] Come here Mini Summer

[Ruby walks forward]

 **Raven** \- [sits and pats the ground] Sit with me

[Ruby sits on the ground] 

 **Raven** \- I save people, but I only save them once. It’s my law

 **Ruby** \- What if it’s someone you really like though 

 **Raven** \- Only one 

 **Ruby** \- That’s terrible D= 

 **Raven** \- It’s sensible 

 **Qrow** \- She’s serious kid. She wouldn’t even save her own daughter from getting her arm chopped off 

 **Ruby** \- Can her daughter meet Yang ? I think they’d have alot to talk about =D

  
[Raven and Qrow look at each other]

 **Raven** \- [grabs Ruby by the face] I like this one Qrow

 **Ruby** \- [muffled voice] I like you too

 **Raven** \- She reminds me of Summer 

 **Qrow** \- [smiles] Yeah….

 **Raven** \- She will come home and join the clan

 **Ruby** \- New friends ! =D 

 **Qrow** \- Raven no…..you have a kid already

 **Raven** \- I want this one though

 **Ruby** \- =(

 **Qrow** \- Come on Raven, you can’t be doing that

 **Raven** \-  [sighs and turns to Ruby] We’ll talk about it later [ turns and crouches next to Qrow] For the moment, let’s get you patched up

_________

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been in the middle of a move, and things are now set up enough for me to continue. Sorry for the delay
> 
> (BUmbleby, and Ladybug)

**Ruby** \- Yang……

 **Yang** \- [grumbles]

 **Ruby** \- Yang………

 **Yang** \- [grumbles and turns over, picking blanket over head]

 **Ruby** \- Yang, I need help

 **Yang** \- [sleepily groans] Ugh…what is it Rub[rolls over and opens one eye, to see Blake sitting behind Ruby, finishing placing a bow in her hair]

 **Ruby** \- Blake’s being weird….. =[

 **Yang** \- [sits up and yawns] Blake ? What are you doing up this early……

 **Blake** \- [smiles] I thought I’d get a nice start on the day and get Ruby ready for school

 **Yang** \- Oh ok……

 **Blake** \- I know you usually do it, but I couldn’t bring myself to wake you 

 **Ruby** \- [motions to Blake, a pleading look in her eyes towards her sister Yang]

 **Yang** \- You sure you got everything ?

 **Ruby** \- [look of disbelief]

 **Blake** \- She’s all clean, and I packed her lunch 

 **Ruby** \- [shudders]

[Blake produces a can of tuna and a bottle of milk]

 **Ruby** \- What about my……

 **Blake** \- That can come later Ruby, you need this for energy today

 **Ruby** \- [narrows eyes] What are we going to do…..

 **Blake** \- I’m going to teach you skills….skills to SURVIVE

 **Ruby** -WAAAAAAAAIIIIT ! [jumps up, spreads her arms and legs]] 

 **Blake** \- Don’t shout, we’re indoors…..

 **Ruby** \- [looks at  Yang] [whispers]  What’s going on

 **Yang** \- Well……[clasps hands together sheepishly] Blake and I……Blake and I

 **Blake** \- [takes Yangs hand] 

 **Yang** \-  We’re going out [blushes and looks away]

 **Ruby** \- =O

 **Blake** \- And since we’re going out, you are an official Belladonna 

 **Ruby** \- Ruby [starts ticking off on fingers in confusion ] Bran….Rose…..Xiao…..Belladonna ? [looks up] I have so many last names…..

 **Blake** \- Shush now Ruby [walks around Ruby and lifts her up from behind] We’re going to be late for class

[Blake walks out of the room with Ruby in her arms]

[Cardin Winchester passes by as the girls step into the hall]

 **Blake** \- [hisses] 

 **Cardin** -[jumps against the wall]

 **Yang** \- [leans out into the hallway, waving enthusiastically] See you two in class !

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for A03 user "TheAce"

[The newly reformed RWBY walks up to team RNJ]

 

 **Ruby** \- [conciliatory tone] Jaune……

 

 **Jaune** \-  Ruby ? [turns around] What’s going on {Looks over WBY] 

 

 **Ruby** \- We’ve had good times right ?

 

 **Jaune** \- [gapes at Ruby in confusion]

 

 **Ruby** \- Remember the bunny sweater ? Remember how dumb you looked ?

 

 **Jaune** \- Only what you TOLD me….repeatedly

 

 **Ruby** \- Yeah….=)

 

 **Weiss** \- Oh for dusts sake ! [shoves past Ruby] [looks up at Jaune threateningly] She’s mine, BACK OFF

 

 **Blake** \- Don’t you mean ours  ?

 

 **Weiss** \- It’s cute that you think you’re in the running

 

 **Blake** \- [glares] 

 

 **Yang** \- Look [pushes to front] We’re glad that you kept my little sister company

 

 **Weiss** \- [eyeroll]

 

 **Yang** \- Buuutttt [spreads arms to envelop Weiss and Blake] We’re back

 

 **Weiss** \- Now shoooo 

 

 **Jaune** \- What about team JNR…..

 

[Weiss nails Jaune in the head with a dog biscuit] 

 

 **Weiss** \- Go on now ! Don’t make me get the spray bottle

 

 **Jaune** \- You three left, and we needed a 4th 

 

 **Weiss** \- We had her first [grabs Ruby’s arm] 

 

 **Jaune** \- Well we have her NOW [grabs at Ruby’s other arm]

 

 **Nora** \- You’re tearing this family [falls to her knees, pulling her hair] A-PAAAAAAAAART [sobs loudly]

 

[Ren crouches next to Nora and pats her on the back sympathetically]

 

[Ruby pulls away and jumps on Weiss]

 

[Weiss smirks]

 

 **Jaune** \- RUBY ! What about the team !

 

 **Ruby** \- I don’t play second fiddle Jaune. 

 

 **Jaune** \- [gasps]

 

 **Ruby** \- That’s right [pushes cheek against Weiss’s] I remember you pushing JNRR

 

 **Jaune** \- That’s because it was the better name !

 

 **Ruby** \- IT’S NOT EVEN A COLOR 

 

 **Weiss** \- [satisfied tone] Well [turns around] It’s been fun…..but we really must be going. [backs up, keeping her eyes locked on Jaune’s] Have fun JNR 

 

[Team RWBY strolls away]

 

 **Jaune** \- RU-BBBBYYYYYYYYYY !

 

 **Ren** \- Now where are we going to get a 4th that will make out Team name an actual word =(

* * *

Writing Requests **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	50. Chapter 50

[Blake sleeps peacefully in her bed as the familliar hand of Yang Xiao Long peeks over the windowsill]

 **Yang** \- Blake, holy shit open the window

 **Blake** \- [rolls out of bed, landing quietly on her feet] [yawns] Yang ? What time is it ? [opens window]

 **Yang** \- Doesn’t matter, just met my mom 

 **Blake** \- Isn’t she [looks around the room to make sure Ruby isn’t there] Dead ?

 **Yang** \- No, I mean the shitty one

 **Blake** \- Ahhh

 **Yang** \- Anyway she came by for talk in the middle of the night, and wanted to teach me some things….

 **Blake** \- After all these years ?

 **Yang** \- She said I was an embarrassment to a clan

 **Blake** \- [scowls, whispering under hear breath]…bitch

 **Yang** \- Anyway she told me how to do a few tricks

 **Blake** \- Like what ?

 **Yang** \- Turning into an animal apparently for one……she turned into a bird

 **Blake** \- What’d you turn into ?

 **Yang** \- She said not to try them outside

 **Blake** \- OK…..[sits down on Yang’s bed] Well there’s no time like the present…..

 **Yang** \- What ?

 **Blake** \- Ruby and Weiss are gone for the night….we’ve got some time to ourselves…..

 **Yang** \- Fine [stretches] Let’s get this started [closes eyes]

[Yang concentrates for several minutes]

 **Blake** \- ……..

 **Yang** \- ………..

 **Blake** \- ……….

 **Yang** \- ………

 **Blake** \- ……is this it ?

 **Yang** \- [groans] It’s kind of hard……

 **Blake** \- You need some help ? [Blake gets up and walks over to Yang]

 **Yang** \- Nope…[grunts] Just some…..

[Blake kisses Yang on the cheek]

[Yang shifts into a fluffy yellow cat]

 **Cat** \- [meows]

 **Blake** \- [narrows eyes as she looks down at the mysterious kitty] Yang ?

 **Cat** \- [walks over to Blake, rubbing herself against her leg]

[Blake leans over and picks Yang up]

 **Blake** \- [Brings Yangs face to her own] [serious voice] I’m keeping the fish

 **Yang** \- [protesting yowl]

 **Blake** \- AND THE MILK

 **Yang** \- [sad meow] 

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	51. Chapter 51

[Yang walks into the dormitory garage to see her sister Ruby sitting on top Bumblebee, pretending to ride it, right down to making vroom sounds]

 **Yang** \- [coughs]

 **Ruby** \- Gah ! [hurls herself off bike, onto the hard floor] …….why ?!

 **Yang** \- Ruby ?! [rushes over, helping Ruby up] What are you doing up so early ? You should be in bed

 **Ruby** \- W….well  [shyly twiddles her fingers] well you see

 **Yang** \- [looks down at Ruby patiently]

 **Ruby** \- I always thought you looked really cool on Bumblebee……and…..I wanted to try [stomps foot with a determined look on her face]

 **Yang** \- [gazes into Ruby’s eyes for several moments]…..ok

 **Ruby** \- [quiet gasp]

[Yang rushes over to the garage door, locking it]

 **Yang-** Get on

 **Ruby** \- R…really ?!

 **Yang** \- Yeah sis ! A girl has to learn sometime right ?!

 **Ruby** \- [excited squee]

 **Yang** \- First things first [grabs a floral pink helmet] Here [tosses helmet to Ruby]

 **Ruby** \- [catches helmet]

 **Yang** \- Safety first

 **Ruby** \- Ok [nods and puts on helmet]

[Yang walks over to Ruby and puts her on the motorcycle before climbing onto the back seat, knocking up the kickstand as she does]

 **Yang** \- OK first [points to gear shifter] Put that in neutral

[Ruby puts the gear shifter in neutral]

 **Yang** \- Ok now [points to clutch] Squeeze that all the way to the grip with your left hand , and press the start button [points to start button] with your right thumb

[Ruby obeys]

 **Yang** \- Don’t let go of the start button until the motor turns over the engine fires

[Ruby squeaks in surprise as Bumblebee roars to life]

 **Yang** \- Ok, slowly release that clutch until the bile starts to roll forward

[Ruby slowly releases the clutch, watching in wonder as the bike starts to roll forward]

 **Yang** -OK , Let’s take this slow  [points forward] To Juniors !

 **Ruby** \- The bar ?

 **Yang** \- [shrugs] I know a guy who owes me a favor. Gonna get you a motorcycle

 **Ruby** \-  Yang ?! [frantic worry] We can’t do that ! That’s too expensive !

 **Yang** \- Nonsense [rubs Ruby’s helmet] We’ll call it White Rose

 **Ruby** \-  [earnest] Why would you call it White Rose ?

 **Yang** \- [sputters] I…it’s just a cool name [face goes red with embarrassment] Don’t worry about it

 **Ruby** \- Why’s your face red ?

 **Blake** \- [somewhere upstairs] Yang ? Are you in the garage

 **Yang** \- [frantically squeezes Ruby’s belly] Go ! go ! go !

[Ruby and Yang drive away]

 

 

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A White Rose chapter written for A03 user "RedLikeRuby"

[Weiss walks into her room, a look of disappointment passing over her as she realizes Yang isn’t present]

 **Blake** \- What’s the matter Weiss ?

 **Weiss** \- It’s kind of cold out today [wraps arms around self for warmth] Her semblance might have been useful

 **Ruby** \- [from down the hall, quickly growing louder] Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssssssss

[A flurry of Rose petals envelop Weiss, dissipating to reveal that Ruby Rose had wrapped herself around her]

 **Ruby** \- [face in Weiss’s face] Hi

 **Weiss** \- [stumbling due to the impact] [muffled] [face red] Get off me you dolt........

 **Ruby** \- But Weiss ! You said you were cold ! D= 

 **Weiss** \-  [muffled as she stumbles backwards] and how is this supposed to help ?!

 **Ruby** \- [determined] In times of extreme hardship people huddle together for warmth

 **Weiss** \- [surprise] W....what ?

 **Ruby** \- [nods with determination] Freezing people get warmer by lying close to one another 

 **Blake** \- [crosses arms solemnly] She’s right you know 

[Weiss’s leg hits the edge of her ,causing both girls to fall on top of it]

 **Weiss** \- [face red as she tries to look away from Ruby] 

 **Ruby** \- Don’t worry Weiss ! You’ll warm up in no time !

 **Blake** \- [leans over to look at Weiss] You want me to find Yang ?

 **Weiss** \- [squeak] [fighting off a smile]  N...no. T....this is f.....fine

 **Ruby** \- Oh no! It’s so cold that she’s stuttering [hugs Weiss tighter]

[Weiss feebly lifts her arms and wraps them around Ruby]

 **Ruby** \- [gasps] 

 **Weiss** \- This is....nice [smiles]

[Ruby blushes]

 **Ruby** \- Y....yeah

[Both girls lay wrapped together in silence, refusing to look at one another]

 **Blake** \- [looks down at the pair skeptically, shrugs and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her]

* * *

 

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Tumblr request stating "For the prompt bit...I was wondering if you could do WhiteRose or any pair with the red string idea? You don't have to if you don't want but thank you either way! :)"

**Ruby** \- WEIIIIIISSSSSS

 **Weiss** \- What is it you d......

 [Ruby walks up to Weiss, carrying a glowing Red sweater]

 **Weiss** \-  [concerned] Why is that sweater glowing

 **Ruby** \- I don’t know..... =0

 **Weiss** \- Where’d you get the material ?

 **Ruby** \- I had some red string tied to my finger......

 **Weiss** \- What ?

 **Ruby** \- Yeah it was real weird.....but it was pretty so I thought “You know who’d look great in this color ? Weiss ! 

 **Weiss** \- [sputtering] W...why ?

 **Ruby** \- You look great in everything =D

 **Weiss-** No you dolt ! Where did the string go ?

 **Ruby** \- I dunno

 **Weiss** \- What do you mean you don’t KNOW

 **Ruby** \- I wanted to see if it had enough for a sweater, so I just kept pulling and pulling and pulling 

 **Weiss** \- [frustrated sigh]

 **Ruby** \- [meek voice] I just wanted to make you something pretty to wear 

[Weiss looks down at Ruby as she clutches the sweater, feeling her heart grow three sizes that day, as she gently plucked the sweater from Ruby’s hands, putting it on immediatley]

 **Weiss** \- [turns to mirror to admire self] [warm voice] Thanks Ruby [turns around and kisses Ruby on the forehead] I love it ^^

 **Ruby** \- Anything for you Weiss =D 

___

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Yang** \- [turns to see a dejected looking Weiss laying on her bed] You look sad Weiss [leaps across the room, landing with a thud next to Weiss’s bedside] What’cha gonna do about it ?

 **Weiss** \- [sighs] I don’t know……my dad’s just…..just the WORST

 **Yang** \- What about….

 **Weiss -**  Winter’s the only good one….

 **Yang** \- The only….?

 **Weiss** \- [serious] The ONLY

 **Yang** \- [strokes chin in contemplation]

 **Weiss** \- [sits up] I’m fine Yang, I just need some time to ……

 **Yang** \- [pulls Weiss into a bear hug]

 **Weiss** \- [squeaks as she fruitlessly squirms in Yang’s arms] What are you doing

 **Yang** \- [let’s go of Weiss] I’ve decided 

 **Weiss** \- [falls back, gasping for air] Not to kill me in my dorm room ?

 **Yang** \- NO ! [lightly punches Weiss in the shoulder] I’ve decided that you’re part of the family

 **Weiss** \- [disgust as she stumbles away] What ?

 **Yang** \- No it’ll be great [reels Weiss in with one arm, pulling her to her side] You won’t have to deal with your shit dad, you get 2 more older sisters…..

 **Weiss** \- Why is RUBY my older sister ? [puts hands on hips]

 **Yang** \- She has seniority in the family

 **Weiss** \- …..true

[Yang takes Weiss’s moment of contemplation to run out into the hallway]

 **Yang** \- [kicks JNPR’s door in] HEY NORA !

 **Nora** \- [gets up and immediatley punches Jaune in the face]  HEY YANG !

[Jaune collapses on the floor, unconscious]

 **Pyrrha** \- NORA ! [looks down at Jaune with worry] Why would you do that 

 **Nora** \- I gotta match Yang’s energy

 **Yang** \- I just wanted to tell you about my little sister Weiss

 **Pyrrha** \- Oh…..you never told us that

 **Yang-** It never came up….

 **Weiss** \- [runs into the room, panting heavily] Whatever she told you is a LIE

 **Pyrrha** \- [turns to Weiss] Don’t talk about your sister that way

 **Weiss** \- You can’t tell me you believe this ! I look nothing like her 

 **Ren** \- Neither does Ruby…..

 **Weiss** \- Nora, talk some sense into your teammates

 **Nora** \- Pfft [waves hand dismissvely] Kids this age

 **Weiss** \- We’re the  SAME AGE

 **Nora** \- ..... [narrows eyes] [suspicious tone] That doesn’t sound right 

 **Weiss** \- [takes deep breath and walks out of the room] 

 **Yang** \- Someone’s CRANKY

[Weiss slams the door, causing everyone in the room to bounce up in place from the impact]

 **Pyrrha** \- ….is she….OK ?

 **Yang** \- [smiles] No I’m dead tonight……

_____________________

Writing Requests **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	55. Chapter 55

[Yang sits dejectedly in her bed, when Winter drives up next to her window in a sporty convertible]

 **Winter** \- Hello ?

 **Yang** \- [leans out the window] I think you just ran over my dad’s garden

 **Tai** \- [in the distance] MY SUNFLOWERS !!!

 **Winter** \- He’ll be compensated…..

 **Yang** \- What are you here for ? [looks away] You’re not exactly the Schnee I was expecting

 **Winter** \- Please dont think too badly of her…..she’s being held up by our father 

 **Yang** \- What ? Is he keeping her locked in her room ?

 **Winter** \- Yes

 **Yang** \- [surprise] S….seriously ?

 **Winter** \- Jacques Schnee is a Nuckelavee’s ass

 **Yang** \- [falls out of her bed in a panic] Well what are we doing here for [gets up and stumbles to her dresser] That’s child abuse ! We gotta go !  [pulls out suitcase and opens it on her bed] [starts throwing her entire wardrobe into suitcase]

 **Winter** \- I couldn’t agree more…..

 **Yang** \- [closes suitcase and tosses it into Winter’s convertible] Well let’s go 

 **Winter** \- First things first ……. [reaches under seat] I’ve taken the liberty of retrieving the missing half of your weapon, and implementing it into [pulls out prosthetic] THIS prosthetic

 **Yang** \- I’ll put it on in the car [jumps and slides through window into the car’ I’M COMING WEISS !

[Winter and Yang drive off towards Atlas]

.

.

.

-Weiss’s Room-

 **Weiss-**  I want to leave…..

 **Papa Schnee** \- I beg your pardon ?

 **Weiss** \- I SAID I want to LEAVE. I dont want to stay here anymore ! I don’t want to stay in ATLAS anymore !

 **Papa Schnee** \- Young lady, I don’t give a DAMN about what you want. This isn’t about YOU [points at Weiss] This is about the Schnee family name, and your apparent insistence on dragging it through the mud.

 **Weiss** \- [pissed face] I have done NOTHING [stands up] but fight to uphold the honor of MY family name [leans into Papa Schnee’s face] A name YOU married into

[Papa Schnee slaps Weiss]

[Weiss’s door opens. A stoic Winter enters the room. strolling over to Weiss, and pulling her into a hug]

 **Papa Schnee** \- Oh the prodigal daughter RETURNS. Hoping for my forgiveness now are you ?

 **Winter** \- Sorry father, but there’s no forgiveness on the menu today….

 **Papa Schnee** \- Then WHAT are you doing here

 **Winter** \- I brought a friend home  [points behind Papa Schnee to Yang]

 **Yang** \- [cracking knuckles] Hel-looooooooooo ^^

[Yang grabs Papa Schnee by the scruff of his collar and begins pummeling him in the face with her weapon]

 **Weiss** \- He HIT me 

 **Winter** \- I know Weiss, but big sister’s here now. 

 **Weiss** \- You can’t stay here Winter, you have important millitary things to do [sniffs]

 **Winter** \- I always have time for my little sister [hugs Weiss tighter] I’m taking you to Haven Academy so you can continue your education

 **Weiss** \- [looks over to Yang as she continues to pummel her father] Is she coming to ? 

 **Winter** \- I’ll ask when we’re done packing your things [leads Weiss to the door] I have to make sure you and that Ruby girl are well taken care of 

 **Weiss** \- [quickly turns to Winter in a brief moment of excitement] RUBY’S THERE ?!?!

[Weiss calms down and looks away] 

 **Winter** \- [taken aback] [coughs nervously] Yes…..I believe I’ve heard that

[Wheatley Schnee runs into the room, and spots the carnage]

 **Wheatley** \- [spots Yang beating the moustache off of Papa Schne]  FATHER ?! [rushes to Papa Schnee’s side]

 **Yang** \- [kicks Wheatley in the stomach without stopping the beating of his father] NERD [tosses Papa Schnee next to Wheatley] [crouches next to Wheatley] Who told you it’s ok to be mean to your big sis

 **Wheatley** \- [weak voice] D….dad 

 **Yang** \- And how’d that turn out ?

 **Wheatley** [ groans and passes out]

 **Yang** \- [gets up and slaps hands together] OK [looks over to Weiss and Winter] You said we’re going to haven [jogs over to Weiss and kisses her on the cheek]

 **Weiss** \- [smiles and places hand over kissed cheek] Uh huh…..

 **Yang** \- Neat =)

[Weiss, Winter, and Yang walk out the door]

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For A03 user "knght7272"

[The nuckalvee grimm walks forward, it’s tongue slithering along it’s face menacingly]

 **Ren** \- [takes a deep breath] You killed my mother…….

 **Nora** \- [chiming in] And your dad !

 **Ren** \- [closes eyes, tightening his grip on his weapons] Prepare to…..

 **Yang** \- Woah woah woah woah WOAH  [walks up from out of nowhere, pushing Ren back gently into Nora’s arm’s]  You’re too close to this one Ren [ rotates arm around to stretch] Let me handle this one

 **Ren -** Yang, it killed my parents and I’m not a doctor 

 **Blake** \- [appears next to Yang, brandishing Gambol Shroud] Not with that attitude you’re not

 **Ruby** \- I think they just want to fight it 

 **Yang** \- [double finger guns at Ruby]

[The nuckalvee’s tentacles shoots from out of nowhere and wraps itself around Yang’s legs, picking her up in the air and slamming her into the ground repeatedly. Her aura glowing brighter with each hit]

 **Yang** \- You’re[slam] only [slam] making [slam] me [slam] STRONGER [slam]

 **Nuckalvee** \- [pummels Yang faster in a state of panic, squealing with worry]

{Blake springs into action] 

 **Ruby** \- [sighs as she watches Blake free Yang]

 **Nora** \- [nuzzling Ren contentedly] What’s wrong Ruby ?

 **Ruby** \- You have Ren, Yang has Blake, Jaune has his victim complex. Where’s Ruby’s love interest ?

 **Weiss** \- [behind Ruby] Right behind you

[Ruby instinctively spins around and hugs Weiss with all her tiny might]

 **Ruby** \- I’m never letting your dad take you by falling unconscious AGAIN [kisses Weiss on the forehead]

 **Weiss** \- Well I should hope NOT [sighs with annoyance] I hate my family [mutters quickly under her breath] except Winter….

 **Ruby** \- Don’t worry ! I’ll make you a new one 

 **Weiss** \- [sputters incoherently, face as red as Ruby’s cloak]

 **Ruby** \- [glances back at Nora, grinning] That’s her happy face

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	57. Chapter 57

[Salem’s council of evil walks into the board room, to see Salem already seated]

 **Salem** \- Nice to see that all of you came…..

 **Watts** \- Not everyone [takes seat] I see that young Cinder has decided not to grace us with her presence 

 **Salem** \- No need to rush to judgement Watts [waves arm gently towards Watts] She called in sick today

 **Hazel** \- Isn’t she on some important mission in Vale

 **Salem** \- No, she completed that [pulls out scroll, showing several photos of Beacon Tower being drowned out in silver light, and a mangled Cinder] Obviously there were complications…….

[Everyone but Salem looks down at their feet]

 **Salem** \- I thought I ordered the death of all Silver eyed warriors

 **Tyrian** \- We got all the ones you list….

 **Salem** \- Did you ? Because that light says otherwise……

[Salem makes a few pokes and swipes on her scroll]

 **Salem** -….in fact [swipes and shows an image of Ruby to the group] The girl in question……[swipes again, showing an image of Summer Rose] Looks an awful lot like this silver eyed warrior

[Everyone looks away] 

 **Salem** \- Who’se job was it to take out Summer Rose ?

[Silence] 

 **Salem** \- You would THINK…..that the person who did…..would know if their target had a DAUGHTER……with the same bloodline trait that would prove to be such a threat to our plans 

 **Watts** -[stands up] Ok….we messed up

 **Salem** \- I don’t need you to tell me that talking moustache, I’m telling YOU that

[Talking Moustache sits down]

 **Salem** \- Young Cinder has given much to our organization….and to commemorate her sacrifice, I’ve decided to give her a seat at our table as well as a surprise party

 **Watts** \- [stands up, slamming hands down on table] BUT !

 **Salem** \- And Watts here has just volunteered to bake her a cake during his off time for when she returns

 **Watts** \- [grumbles and sits down]

 **Salem** \- She enjoys White Chocolate Raspberry

 **Watts** \- [nods solemnly]

 **Salem** \- [menacing] You’re not writing this down

 **Watts** \- [takes out notepad]

 **Salem** \- The rest of you are to plan her party [Salem crouches and pulls out a giant teddy bear from underneath the table] I’ve taken care of presents 

 **Watts** \- [snorts] 

 **Salem** \- It seems Watts has volunteered to take over the planning aspect of the party AS WELL as his cake duties

 **Watts** -[crosses arms grumpily]

 **Salem** \- Dismissed….

____ 

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	58. Chapter 58

Qrow Branwen and Ghira Belladonna watch Papa Schnee enter the Xiao Long household]

 **Ghira** \- Schnee ?

[Taiyang Xiao Long walks in carrying a teaset, laying it down and serving each of his three guests]

 **Taiyang** \- Please sit down

[Taiyang and Papa Schnee sit down]

 **Papa Schnee** \- Why have I been called this backwoods shack you call a home ?

 **Taiyang** [face flares up for the briefest of moments before resetting into a calm expression]….well we figured that you might want to meet the father’s of your daughters team…..

 **Papa Schnee** \- Absolutely NOT [wiggles moustache with displeasure] I wanted to keep Weiss away from this deplorable profession

 **Qrow** \- So I’ve heard [looks at tea momentarily before retrieving flask from his pocket] I suppose you preffered locking your daughter up in her room and cutting her off from her friends ?[drinks from flask]

 **Ghira and Tai** \- [gasp in outrage]

 **Papa Schnee** \- [looks at Tai] Don’t you give me that, you locked up YOUR daughter [crosses arms]

 **Taiyang** \- No I didn’t 

 **Papa Schnee** \- Did so…..looks like we’re not so diff……

 **Taiyang** \- Wait a second ! [stands up and points at Papa Schnee] You mean Yang ?!

 **Papa Schnee** \- Yes

 **Taiyang** \- When she had her ARM cut off ?

 **Papa Schnee** \- I don’t see what that has to do with any….

 **Taiyang** \-  [outrage] I NEVER LOCKED HER UP

 **Ghira** \- I beleive Mr Xiao Long’s trying to say…..

 **Qrow** \-  [butting in] You’re a dumbass

 **Ghira** \- I wouldn’t put it that crass…..

 **Qrow** \- And a monster

 **Ghira-** Well yes, he did lock his daughter up….

 **Qrow** \- That’s not all he did [takes swig of alcohol] Why don’t you tell them about that time you hit little Winter  ?

[Qrow puts his boots on the coffee table, spilling the tea]

 **Taiyang-** Weiss, Qrow. You mean Weiss [turns to Papa Schnee] And yes, please do

 **Papa Schnee** \- She was being a petulant chi

[Ghira Belladonna stands up, towering over the tiny Schnee man]

 **Ghira-** YOU are a [bellows in Papa Schnee’s face] TERRIBLE PARENT 

 **Papa Schnee** \- That’s not true ! My son LOVES me

 **Qrow** \- Your sons a little shit 

 **Papa Schnee** \- HWAT ?!

 **Qrow-** Don’t act like you didn’t notice the asshole smile. 

 **Taiyang and Ghira** \- [nodding in unison] He does smile like an asshole

 **Papa Schnee** \- Ok FINE [stands up, yelling] Even if these things ARE true. What are you peasants going to….

 **Ghira** \- I’m a king actually [stands up] Prepare for judgement [grabs Papa Schnee, lifting him into the air, and ramming his back down upon his knee, snapping it in two] 

 **Qrow** \- [eyes widen] Went a little too far there big guy [drinks] I was just going to call the police

 **Taiyang** \- Why would you even do that ?

 **Ghira** \- I saw it in a movie…..

 **Qrow** \- Well……. [sighs and stands up] while I call for an ambulance [pulls out scroll and begins dialing for medical services] Why don’t you two discuss what we’re going to do with Weiss ?

 **Ghira and Tai** \- [raises hands in unison] I’LL TAKE CARE OF HER ! [realizes what the other person said] NO I WILL  [realizes what the other person said] NO I WILL [realizes what the other person said] NO I WILL

 **Qrow** \- [phone ringing] I swear to dust, I’ll adopt her my damn self if you two don’t decide by the time this call is [call picks up] [switches on a dime to speak on scroll] Hey, I’d like to call for an ambulance

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for A03 user "RedLikeRuby"

[Weiss steps off a train at Haven Academy’s train station, looking around happily as she soaks up her freedom]

 **Familiar Voice** \- Weiss ?

[Weiss turns around, and spots Ruby standing in the distance, along with the remnants of Team JNPR]

 **Weiss** \- Ruby ?! 

 **Ruby** \- Wei…?

[Weiss drops her luggage, and closes the distance between her and Ruby before she could even finish her name, hugging her tightly]

 **Ruby** \- ……

 **Weiss** \- [continues enjoying her hug]

 **Ruby**  - [whispers] …….. You must have really missed me

 **Weiss** \-  [not letting go] Shut up ….

 **Everyone** \- ………

 **Jaune** \- Weiss……we really have to get going …. [reaches hand towards Weiss]

 **Weiss** -[turns to Jaune with a snarl, biting his hand before returning her head to it’s former hug position]

 **Jaune** \- She BIT me [grabs Nora by the shoulders, shaking her wildly] She BIT ME

 **Nora** \- Never get in the way of a girl and her hug

[Weiss nods] 

 **Nora** \- GET IT GIRL [supportively shoots a thumbs up]

* * *

Writing Requests **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	60. Chapter 60

[Tai sits dejectedly in his home with his two daughters after his second wife’s death]

 **Tai** \- =(

 **Baby Yang** \- It’s ok dad [hugs Tai] I’m here =0

[Tai smiles at Yang]

[Qrow walks out into the hallway]

 **Qrow-** Well [rubs head awkwardly] I guess I’ll see you later buddy 

 **Tai** \- What ?[ stands up] I’ve already lost 2 members of this team. I’m not losing the third 

 **Qrow -**  [awkward face] …..I gotta go [juts thumb at door]

 **Tai** \- Oh no you don’t ! [picks up Baby Yang] 

 **Qrow** \- Nice try ! Us Branwens have built up an immunity  [backs up towards door] 

[Undaunted, Tai places Yang on the floor to give Qrow sad puppy dog eyes as he raises baby Ruby to face Qrow]

 **Tai** \- [determined face] 

 **Qrow -**  [looks down to Yang and up towards Ruby] D= 

 **Baby Ruby** \-  [reaches arms out towards Qrow, legs squirming in mid-air] =D

 **Qrow-** [sighs] Damnit [takes Ruby, and holds her in his arms] Low blow Tai……

 **Tai-** Yeah that’s right [nods once] Try leaving now Uncle Qrow 

 **Baby Yang and Ruby** \- [slow joyous intake of breath]

 **Qrow** \- [scowls]

 **Baby Yang and Ruby -** UNCLE QROW, UNCLE QROW, UNCLE QROW

 **Qrow** \- This is why no one liked you [glares at Tai]

 **Tai** \- Everyone loves me =)

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**

**(Also if there are any other fandoms you'd like to see a skit series for, feel free to leave a name)**


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look what you've done fandom

[Taiyang sleepily makes his way towards the bathroom at night when he hears his daughter Yang in her room, clearly awake]

**Tai** \- [walks up to door, knocking on it twice] You with a girl in there honey ?

[Tai hears an engine revving inside Yang’s room]

**Tai** \- [concern] What are you doing in there Yang ?

**Yang** \- [inside room] ……filling my heart with love ?

**Tai** \- [deadpan] You’re grounded 

**Yang** \- [gasps]

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

 

 


	62. Chapter 62

[Papa Schnee walks to the front of the board room, to start the meeting when his daughter Weiss walks into the room, flanked by the Belladonna family]

 **Papa Schnee** \- Weiss ?! What is the meaning of this ?

 **Weiss-**  [confident]I am a Schnee, and I am entitled to sit in on the monthly board meetings

 **Papa Schnee** \- That may be true, but I disinherited you, so none of this is your concern now, is it ?

 **Weiss** -Not at the moment but….

 **Blake** \- [calmly places her hand on Weiss’s shoulder] Let me handle this

 **Weiss -** Anything for YOU Blake [smiles]

[Papa Schnee looks at Blake skeptically] 

 **Blake** \- Mr. Schnee [walks over to her father to retrieve a suitcase] As a the spokesperson for my family, I have come to inform you, that we have bought out your company….

 **Papa Schnee -** You can’t just BUY it ! You need to marry a person with Schnee…..

 **Weiss-** She did [waves hand, showing off a lovely ring]  Sorry that I forgot your invite[ fake sad face] Friends and family only =(

 **Papa Schnee**  - She’s disinherited you stupid fau….

 **Blake** \- [interrupting] [slaps Papa Schnee]  I’m royalty bitch [glares]

 **Papa Schnee** \- [nurses cheek]

 **Blake** \- and you can certainly make another one of your children the heir

[Papa Schnee nods] 

 **Blake** \- But as the new owner, I’ve decided to reverse that decision

 **Papa Schnee** \- [face falls]

 **Blake** \- And make her the head of the company

 **Papa Schnee** \- You can’t do that !

 **Weiss** \- The board’s already voted 

 **Blake** \-  We’ll run the company together[ pulls Weiss closer] As partners 

 **Weiss** \- For the second time 

[Weiss waves her hand and summons two security guards, who escort Mr.Schnee off the premises]

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	63. Chapter 63

[RWBY and JNPR eat breakfast as Team CRDL makes a ruckus bullying Velvet]

 **Velvet** \-  [trying to recover ear from Cardin’s grasp] OW ! That hurts !

 **Cardin** \-  [pulling Velvets ears] [laughing as he addresses his team] See ? Told you they were real

 **Russel** \- Freak !

[Velvet pulls away and escapes Cardin’s clutches

 **Pyrrha** \- [disdain] Atrocious ! [turns away] I can’t stand people like him ...

 **Blake** \- He’s not the only one.....

 **Yang** \- [sighs as she rests her cheek against her palm][sympathy] It must be hard to be a faunus ...

[Cardin prepares to continue his breakfast when Ruby taps him on the shoulder] 

 **Cardin** \- Where did you come fro.....

 **Ruby** \- [smacks the butt of Crescent Rose into Cardin’s face, breaking his nose]

[Yang stands up] 

[Cardin tumbles to the ground, clutching his face as Ruby looks on in shock]

 **Glynda** \- [walking into the room] [stern] MS. ROSE !

 **Ruby** \- [high pitches squeak as she notices Glynda marching towards her]  PROFFESSOR GOODWITCH D= [semblances away]

 **Nora** \- [contemplating as she strokes her chin]

 **Ren** \- What is it Nora ? 

 **Nora** \- I would have broken his legs.......

 **Ren** \- [shakes head] No Nora.....violence isn’t the answer

 **Yang** \- [beaming with pride] It is when you’re dealing with people like Cardin =)

* * *

 

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	64. Chapter 64

[Weiss makes her way back to her room]

 **Ruby** \- [screaming from inside the room]  I’M TURNING INTO WEISS !?!

 **Weiss** \- [runs into the room] THEN YOU’VE BEEN TRULY BLE…..[notices Ruby looking in the mirror, holding her now snow white hair] Oh my , you weren’t joking…..

 **Ruby** \- Weiss ? [rushes over to Weiss] What am I going to do ? I can’t walk in heels D=

 **Weiss** \- You’re turning into your girlfriend, and that’s the first problem you go to ?

 **Ruby** \- Well yeah, everything else about you is perfect

 **Weiss** \- …..

 **Ruby** \- What ?

 **Weiss** \- I’m judging whether I should punch you for insulting my taste in shoes….or kiss you for the compliment……

 **Ruby** -……I’d prefer this kiss

[Weiss baps Ruby on the head]

 **Ruby** \- [crouches down, holding her head in pain] That really hurt =_(. I’m scared, you should be hugging me not HITTING me =(((

 **Weiss** \- ACTUALLY ….[looks away shyly] I think I know what’s going on….

 **Ruby** \- [face beams with hope]

 **Weiss** \- When a Schnee….wants to marry…..someone from outside the family……that persons hair….[says quickly] ….turns white like ours

 **Ruby -** [confused] Nobody wants to marry…..

[Weiss blushes and looks away, looking like she’s going to die]

 **Ruby** \- [shocked gasp turns to big eager smile] YOU 

 **Weiss** \- Ruby Rose, don’t you say anything !

 **Ruby** \- YOU LOVE ME =D

 **Weiss** \- I do not ! [stomps foot, looking embarrassed]

 **Ruby** \- Don’t worry Weiss, if turning into you is the price to be with you forever, then it Schneed’s to happen

 **Weiss** \- [deadpan]  If you do that again, Yang’s not invited 

 **Ruby** \- Ok =(

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	65. Chapter 65

[Ruby sits in the library, reading a large book]

 **Ruby** \- YANG ! [slams book shut]

 **Yang** \- [walks up to Ruby with concern] What is it Rubes ?

 **Ruby** \-  [pouting] This books terrible, can’t I go outside and kill creatures of grimm ?

[Blake apparates next to Ruby]

 **Blake** -[kisses Ruby] No

[Ruby immediately begins to pour over the book in front of her to avoid her feelings of delight and wonderment with a newfound vigor]

 **Blake** \- [lecture voice] Reading is fundamental Ruby…..

[Blake flashes a thumbs up as the room fades out]

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	66. Chapter 66

**Papa Schnee** \- Weiss, you’re an embarrassment to the family, and I’m going to disinherit you

 **Weiss** \- You can’t disinherit me 

 **Papa Schnee** \- Why not ?

 **Weiss** \- I’M an ACTUAL Schnee. You’re just some no name peasant who was lucky enough to leech off of MY ……

[Papa Schnee rears back for a slap]

[Weiss opens her mouth in shock as she sees the hand coming]

[The doors of her wardrobe bust open, as Ruby Rose springs forth from it’s recesses]

 **Ruby** \- [slow mo as she leaps between Papa Schnee and Weiss] Nooooooooooooo !!!

[Papa Schnee accidentally slaps Ruby]

 **Ruby** \- [falls to the ground] Ouchie……

 **Papa Schnee-** [looks down at Ruby in shock] Who the BLAZES are you ?

 **Weiss** \- [enraged]  How DARE you …..

[A glyph appears underneath Papa Schnee]

 **Weiss** \- That’s my RUBY !

[Weiss summons her knight from underneath Papa Schnee, grabbing him as it bursts through the ceiling like a medieval King Kong]

[Weiss falls to her knees and scoops Ruby into her arms]

 **Weiss** \- [frantic]  I…I’m sorry [looks Ruby over in a panic as she begins to cry] I…I…I didn’t know, you…you just came out of the closet and……

[Weiss feels a hand clasp her cheek, looking down to see Ruby looking at her]

 **Ruby** \- I didn’t make it ?

 **Weiss** \- Of course you did you dolt [hugs Ruby] Why would you do that ?

 **Ruby** \- [shy]  I wanted to protect you

 **Weiss** \- How did you even get in there ?

 **Ruby** \- A girl has her ways

[Weiss kisses Ruby on the forehead]

[Ruby smiles] 

 **Weiss** \- Ruby Rose, you’re the best partner a girl could ask for

[Weiss looks at Ruby more carefully before picking  her up like a princess] 

 **Weiss** \- You’re very injured, so I’m going to have to take you somewhere to recuperate

 **Ruby** \- Why not here ?

 **Weiss** \- [looks at the rubble] You can’t stay here Ruby, it’s a total mess…. your condition will worsen

 **Ruby** \- Weiss…..

 **Weiss** \- We have a nice little cottage on the grounds….I don’t think anyone would bother you there

 **Ruby** \- Weiss, I’m not dying

 **Weiss** \- We’ll let a doctor decide that

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in comments)**


	67. Chapter 67

[Weiss locks the door to her dorm room and pulls out a mysterious box from underneath her bed. She looks around suspiciously before opening it, revealing several handmade dolls, in the likeness of her friends]

[Weiss picks up the Ruby doll, and her own doll]

 **Weiss** \- [playing with Ruby doll]  [Ruby voice] Weiss, you’re so pretty and cool that I’m making you leader of Team RWBY !

[Weiss stops playing with the Ruby doll and starts playing with the Weiss doll]

 **Weiss** \-  [regular voice] I don’t want that

[Weiss cocks the Ruby doll’s head to the side]

 **Weiss** \- [regular voice] I want you [Weiss slowly brings the Weiss and Ruby dolls faces together]

 **Ruby** \- [climbing through the window] Whatcha doin

 **Weiss** \- [horrified shock] RUBY ?! [Weiss flings herself on her back, sending all of her dolls flying every which way]

 **Ruby** \- [semblances in the path of the Blake doll, catching it easily] [childlike wonder] Oooooh [looks over the dolls stitching] This is really good

 **Weiss** \- [shyly putting toys away] O…of course 

 **Ruby** \- [brings Blake doll back to Weiss] Did you make these ?

 **Weiss** \- I…I mean, maybe…..

 **Ruby** \- I want to play

[Ruby plops on the ground, and grabs the Weiss doll]

 **Ruby** \- I call Weiss =D

 **Weiss** \- Well I GUESS that leaves me with you [grabs Ruby doll]

 **Weiss** \-  [playing with Ruby doll] [Ruby voice]Weiss, do you like me ?

 **Ruby** \- [holds out Weiss doll dramatically] [eerily impressive Weiss impersonation] No ! [turns dolls back]

 **Weiss** \- [Ruby doll is shocked] [Ruby Voice] What do you mean no ?!

 **Ruby** \- [Weiss voice] Exactly what I said you DOLT [Ruby uses the Weiss dolls arm to bap the Ruby doll on the head]

 **Weiss** \- [drops Ruby doll] [Ruby Voice] Whyyyyyyyyy D=

 **Ruby** \- [Snooty Weiss voice] I’m much more into Blake 

 **Weiss** \- [gasps out of character] 

 **Ruby** \- [grabs Blake doll and brings it closer to the Weiss dolls face] 

 **Weiss** \- Don’t you DARE 

 **Ruby** \- [ Makes both her dolls make out furiously]  MONOCHROME WINS 

[Weiss leaps onto Ruby, knocking her on to her back, as she continues to play with the dolls] 

[Ruby pushes Weiss’s face away with one free hand]

Weiss - [muffled] Let GO, those are MINE

 **Ruby** \- I don’t understand what I DID

 **Weiss** \- Why do you want to stick me with Blake ?! Do you hate me ?!

 **Ruby** \- We’re playing ! It’s make believe ! It’s not supposed to be REAL

[The girls continue to struggle as Yang walks into the room, spotting her own doll almost immediatley]

 **Yang** \- [looks doll over, checking underneath clothes twice] [mutters] WAY inaccurate…..

[Yang tosses the doll on the ground and leaves]

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for "Knight7272"
> 
> You requested that I have his entire family get him to go, but I kind of kept with the "Raven's nowhere around" theme I have going and I forgot to include Yang (Although I kind of had the mental note of Tai putting forth the idea, Yang supporting it and Ruby being the final push he needed to go)
> 
> I hope you like it

[ Qrow Branwen walks into an ongoing Alcoholics Anonymous meeting, prompting the group to look at him]

 **Chairperson** \- Hey [waves lazily before reaching for his missing flask] Oh…..[sighs and sits down]

 **Chairperson-** You must be Qrow [stern voice] You’re late

 **Qrow** \- You should be glad I’m not my sister. She’d leave you with a kid and not show up at all

 **Chairperson** \- R….right. Well, let’s all say hello to Qrow

 **Group** \- Hiiiii Qrow

 **Chairperson** \- Before you came in , we were sharing….

 **Qrow** \- Well don’t let me keep you……

 **Chairperson** \- We’d like to hear from you 

 **Qrow -** ……[glares]

 **Chairperson** \- You came to get better, didn’t you ?

 **Qrow-** I came here because my best friend got the squirt to con me into coming

 **Chairperson -** Please explain

 **Qrow-** I mean, I told Tai this was a shitty idea, but I can’t turn Ruby down when she asks for something…..I mean she’s a real great kid. You’d have to be a real sick bastard…..

 **Chairperson** \- And who is this Ruby ? 

 **Qrow** \- Niece

 **Chairperson** \- Well this Ruby obviously sees a problem with your Alcoholism, and wants her Uncle Qrow to get better

 **Qrow** \- Don’t we all, [motions around] But this isn’t going to do it…….

 **Chairperson** \- Why ?

[A knock on the door rings through the room] 

 **Chairperson** \- Come in ?

[A deliveryman walks into the room, holding a clipboard]

 **Deliveryman** \- Is this the “Crow-bar” ?

[The chairperson glares at Qrow]

 **Qrow-** [mouths] It wasn’t me

 **Chairperson** \- [looks up at the Deliveryman] No

 **Deliveryman** \- Not my problem [motions outside] Bring em in boys…..

[Several more deliveryman pile into the room, bringing an entire shipment of alcohol into the room]

 **Chairperson** \- MR. Branwen

 **Qrow** \- It’s not me [brings hand to chest defensively] It’s my semblance !

[Several members of the meeting move towards the alcohol] 

 **Chairperson** \- You’re breaking their SOBRIETY

 **Qrow** \- [thinking] Hmmmmm, I don’t know. You should’ve known to not let someone with  a misfortune semblance into the room.  This one’s on you 

 **Chairperson** \- ????

 **Qrow** \- And Tai……

 **Chairperson** \- What ?

 **Qrow** \- Taiyang Xiao Long. He knew about my semblance

 **Chairperson** \- [places face in hands]

 **Qrow-** You’re not writing this down…..

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for "knight7272"

**Ironwood** \- And may I present - [pulls sheet off an Atlesian Mech] Our newest tool in the war against Grimm

[Team RWBY is not impressed]

 **Ironwood** \- Please clap....

 **Ruby** \- It’s just... kind of easy to beat....

 **Ironwood** \- Explain.....

 **Ruby** \- You know, I mean....weapons are nice.... [licks lips as she stares at the Atlesian Mech]

 **Weiss-** Ruby, the POINT

 **Ruby** \- Right, right. I mean, yeah it has guns and all sorts of super cool gizmo’s on it

 **Ironwood** \- [grumbles]

 **Ruby** \- But does it have Super speed ?

 **Ironwood** \- It has rocket boosters....

 **Ruby** \- So that’s a no ?

 **Ironwood** \- No human being can....

 **Ruby** \- I did....

 **Ironwood** \-  [deadpan] What ?

 **Ruby** \- Yeah I was like [karate poses and karate noises] and then I was like [slicing motion and noise] and your mech was like  [robot motions] “Beep boop” [powering down noise]

 **Blake** \- Ruby, you just admitted to destroying billions of dollars worth of Atlesian property.....

[Ruby looks up at Ironwood]

 **Ironwood** \- [nods]

 **Ruby** \- Well it SUCKS [points up, angrily wagging her finger before dashing off to hide]

 **Yang** \- Look Full metal [walks forward confidently] What my sister’s trying to say is, instead of trying to rely on bullets, why don’t you try to utilize this strange mysterious power that we all seem to have. I mean, why have a mech when you could have someone like ME punch through a tank ? [pats Ironwood on the shoulder] It doesn’t make any sense

[WBY walks away to join their leader] 

[Ironwood pulls out his scroll, and opens a picture of Penny. With a few flicks, her summons picture of various students, such as Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha, drawing arrows from each student to a picture of Penny’s old schematics. He nods solemnly] 

 **Ironwood** \- [sighs] You’re right.......[narrows eyes as he watches the group fade into the distance

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for A03 user "Qtrlbsceci"  
> (Sorry that I'm so late, I'm dealing with a new schedule. How is this ?)

[Yang and Adam are in the midst of their second fight, when Adam begins to use his semblance] 

[Yang freezes up]

[Blake jumps in front of Yang, taking the full force of the hit. She slams back into Yang’s arms]

 **Yang** \- [gently lays Blake on the ground, tears springing to her eyes as she looks at her fallen comrade] [heartbroken voice] Blake….. [gently caresses Blake’s cheek]  

 **Adam**  - I guess that’s one way to skin a …..

[Yang suddenly jerks her head upward to face Adam, her semblance bursting to life]

[Adam readies himself]

[Yang leaps the distance between them and punches Adam in the face, shattering his sword and mask in one hit]

 **Adam** \-  [crawling backward] W….What are you going to do ? 

 **Yang** \-  [menacing] [grabs Adam by the scruff of his collar] I’m going to make you eat your own head

 **Adam** \- [shocked face]

 **Ruby** \-  [steps forward. placing her hand on Yang’s shoulder] [warning voice] YANG

 **Yang** \- What ?! [ rearing back, preparing to punch Adam]

 **Ruby**  -  [earnest] I ……don’t think that’s possible…… 

 **Yang** \- [nose flares]

 **Ruby**  - ….practically speaking

 **Yang** \- Well of course it’s…….[thinks for a moment before slamming Adam to the floor, and stepping on his head to keep him in place] I mean, in today’s day and age……

 **Ruby**  - I mean, I don’t see how……

[Blake coughs , revealing that she’s alive] 

 **Yang** \- [overjoyed] BLAKE ?! [accidentally places too much weight on her Adam foot, and squishes his head as she rushes over to Blake]

 **Blake** \- [smiles] Hi Yang 

 **Yang** \- How are you alive ? I saw him stab you! Y…you died 

[Blake looks away]

 **Yang** \- What ?

 **Blake** \- Another perk of being a cat faunus….. [face goes red]

 **Ruby**  - [gasps] Ooooh nine li….

 **Yang-**   But it was his….it….it cut off my arm

 **Blake** \- And ?

 **Yang** \- …you know what ?

 **Blake** \- What ?

 **Yang** \- [hugs Blake, crying happily]I’m just glad you’re here 

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	71. Chapter 71

[A grimm knocks Myrtenaster from Weiss’s grip]

[Weiss turns back to find her weapon, only to be pinned to the ground by a second grimm. She looks up into it’s gaping maw, struggling to free herself]

[Several grimm pounce towards her]

 **Weiss** \- Winter !

[The horde of Grimm disappear]

[Winter Schnee emerges from the darkness, tossing Myrtenaster to the ground before Weiss, as she sits up]

 **Winter** \- I’m not always going to be there to save you Weiss

 **Weiss** \- I’m sorry….I’ll get better moves…. =(

 **Winter** \- You’ll have to, if you want to impress the girls at Beacon……

[Fade to black]

………

[Weiss awakens on the train, looking out the window to see the countryside passing her by]

 **Weiss** \- [thinking] I hope Ruby likes my new look …..

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	72. Chapter 72

[Yang plucks at Blake’s nose] 

 **Yang** \- Got your nose ^^

 **Blake-**  Yang, I’m not an infant……

 **Yang-**  I call you baby all the time though….=)

[Yang looks Blake over]

 **Yang-**  [reaches over towards the top of Blake’s head] Got your ear…..

[Blake’s ears come off]

 **Blake** \- [sits up fully erect and alarmed ] GIVE THEM BACK

 **Yang**  - [screams and tosses them into the air] 

 **Weiss** \- [walks into the room] What in the WORLD is going on in he…..?

[Blake’s ears fall on Weiss’s head and attach themselves]

 **Weiss-**  [ears twitch nervously] WHAT DID YOU DO ?!

 **Yang** \- [stands up, pulling at her hair] I DON’T KNOW ?! IT WAS JUST A STUPID GAME[begins crying]

[Ruby opens the door, eyes struggling to stay awake and angry]

 **Ruby**  - Shhh [holds up finger] 

 **WBY**  - [stare at Ruby blankly, Weiss’s ears upright]

 **Ruby** \- You guys are being really RUDE right now. People are trying to SLEEP

[Ruby turns around and slams the door in a huff]

 **Weiss-**  She’s such a dolt sometimes [facepalms]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	73. Chapter 73

[Ruby’s voice is heard out on a busy street corner when Yang drives up on Bumblebee. She parks,jumps off the bike and immediately runs inside]

[Seconds pass until the sound of spanking can be heard]

 **Ruby** \- YANG ?! Ouch ! Stop it ! Ow ! I’m sorry I left ! [ crying sounds] Yaaaaang D_:

_______________________

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for A03 user "TheAce"

**Jaune**  - OK guys, I know talking about Pyrrha is an uncomfortable subject…..

 **Ren** \- We’ve been wanting to talk about her for a while now actually……

 **Nora-** You just keep making it about yourself =(

 **Jaune**  - Regardless ! [takes out a deck of cards] We have to name a 4th member to our team since Ruby abandoned us

 **Ren**  - [sighs] Ok….who do you have in mind…….

 **Jaune** \- Well [takes out first card] Neptune from Team SSSN is nice. His teams a little short handed since Sun left so……

 **Nora** \- The water weenie ?

 **Jaune-**  Words hurt Nora……

 **Ren**  - She’s right though, we can’t have his fear of water following us into battle…..

 **Jaune** \- [huffs] Ok…..what about [pulls out Neopolitans card] her ?

 **Nora** \- SHE’S EVIL !

 **Jaune**  - [pulls out Raven’s card] How about someone with EXPEREINCE ?

 **Ren**  - Jaune come on [peeks closely at card] ….she could be Yang’s mom 

 **Jaune**  -  Ok FINE [getting impatient as he pulls out another card] What about….

[Ren catches Jaune’s hand and pulls out the card preemptively] 

 **Ren** \- Neon Jaune? [glares] The rainbow girl ?

 **Nora** \- SHE’S FUN =D

 **Ren**  - You’re just trying to salvage that team name you came up with aren’t you ?

 **Jaune**  - It was a good….

 **Ren** \-  No Jaune [swipes all the cards from Jaune] We’re drafting Octavia from Team NDGO. We’re team ORNJ now. Team Orange

 **Jaune**  - Nora ! [looks to Nora desperately] Help me out here 

 **Nora-**  Why do we even have to go along with this team thing ? Why can’t we just bring all the kids from Beacon and be best buds ?

 **Ren** \- …….

 **Jaune** \- …….

 **Ren**  - [pats Nora on the head] Nora, the 4 man color named team is one of our most sacred traditions. We can’t just ignore it…….

 **Nora** \- It just seems like we could use more people to fight whatever’s attacking the world right now. No one is MAKING us have four……

 **Jaune**  - Shhhhhhh [places finger over Nora’s lips] Just listen to…..

[Nora bites off Jaune’s finger]

 **Jaune**  - D= 

 **Ren**  - =l

 **Nora** \- [spits out finger] That tasted TERRIBLE 

[Jaune screams in terrible, agonizing pain]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	75. Chapter 75

[Ruby slices through the door to the dormitory, the unhinged half falling to the floor, allowing Ruby to crouch and walk in]

 **Weiss-**  It was open…….

 **Ruby**  - That’s not important…….what IS important is….[throws hands up in the air, screeching loudly] IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY

 **Weiss-**  [narrows eyes] [threatening voice] Who told you……..

 **Ruby**  - I have my ways……

 **Weiss** \- You called WINTER , didn’t you 

 **Ruby -**  As soon to be family, I felt I had the RIGHT to…..[sticks tongue out]

 **Weiss** \- [sighs] Fine…..but I don’t know what you’re going to DO with the information. I already OWN everything 

 **Ruby** \- [smirks] Not everything

 **Weiss** \- Ruby Rose, what have you done

 **Ruby**  - I had Winter legall change our NAMES 

 **Weiss** \- [jumps Ruby] WHAT’D YOU DO TO MY NAME ?! [begins shaking Ruby]

 **Ruby** \- [being shook by Weiss] I changed MY name to Wan

 **Weiss-**  WHY

 **Ruby** \- Backup name…..

 **Weiss-**  Well what’s my name now 

 **Ruby**  - Reiss

 **Weiss** \- Ruby that sounds like a FOOD

 **Ruby**  - Yeah [nods] It fits with the color scheme still now that I’m giving you leadership

[Weiss drops Ruby] 

 **Weiss** \- [emotional] W…what ?

 **Ruby**  - I was thinking all night about what to get you, and then I remembered that you REALLY wanted to be team leader

[Weiss covers her  mouth]

 **Ruby** \- But then I remembered that the team names are kind of locked in, so I had to do something with our  names so you would have the first letter ……

[Weiss hugs Ruby] 

 **Weiss-**  [still emotional] but you really LIKED your name 

 **Ruby** \- I like you more =0

 **Weiss-**  [cries harder] You’re the best partner ever [buries face in Ruby’s shoulder]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	76. Chapter 76

[Beacon Academy sits in the auditorium preparing for the upcoming show. Yang sits up front with a video camera, recording everything]

[Ruby walks on stage, in full magicians getup]

 **Ruby**  - I am Ruby the MAGNIFICENT [flutters cape dramatically] and this [throws arms out to the side to no one]

[Ruby scowls] 

 **Ruby**  - [hisses] Weiss ......

 **Weiss**  - No......

 **Ruby**  - Weiss, get out here. 

 **Weiss** \- No, this is childish

 **Ruby** \- [stomps foot, looking distraught] You’re RUINING my show

 **Weiss**  - [groans and walks out on stage]

 **Ruby**  - [gets back on track] This is my lovely assistant Weiss =D

 **Weiss-**  [slouches]

 **Ruby**  - [furious stare] WEISS 

[Weiss looks at Ruby]

 **Ruby**  - [points at face, smiles, and then returns to staring furiously]

[Weiss crosses her arms]

 **Ruby** \- You’re not even TRYING

 **Weiss** \- I told you I didn’t want to do this Ruby. You KNOW I don’t believe in magic

 **Ruby**  - What about in a young girl’s heart ?

 **Weiss**  -ESPECIALLY not then

 **Ruby**  - [eyes widen]

[Weiss rolls her eyes]

 **Ruby**  - [aghast]

 **Weiss** \- [breaks out her scroll]

 **Ruby**  - WEISS ! 

[Ruby’s eyes glow white, as the entire auditorium drowns in a mystical light] 

[The light dies down, to reveal a surprised Ruby, next to an irate unicorn where Weiss once stood]

 **Ruby**  - [turns to audience slowly with a sly smile] [whispers] Ta-daaaaaaa [motions to Unicorn Weiss]

[The audience bursts into applause] 

[Yang stands up in the middle of the audience]

 **Yang** \-  [points at Ruby, face beaming with pride] That’s MY little SISTER 

[The audience cheers]

 **Ruby** \- I don’t know how I did that [slips a carrot out of her hat] But they’re LOVING it [squee’s]

 **Unicorn Weiss**  -[whinnies as she motions down to herself]

 **Ruby**  -  We’ll fix that later  [brings carrot to Weiss]

[Weiss eats the carrot, not noticing as Ruby climbs on her back]

 **Ruby**  -  [whispers in Weiss’s ear] Ending on a high note ...[sits up and yells] ONWARD Noble steed 

[Weiss trotts offstage with Ruby]

* * *

 

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	77. Chapter 77

[Yang and Blake stand by the entrance of the party, waiting for the rest of their team, when Weiss walks up, dressed as a cookie]

 **Yang** \- What are YOU supposed to be 

 **Weiss** \- I’ll have you know that I picked this outfit ESPECIALLY for your sister you cretin

 **Blake** \- [scowls] You dressed as a COOKIE

 **Weiss** \- A SEXY cookie

 **Blake** \- It’s a regular chocolate chip cookie

 **Weiss-**  What do you know ? Cat’s can’t eat chocolate

[Blake’s nose flares momentarily before Yang puts a calming hand on her shoulder] 

 **Blake** \- You can’t make a cookie sexy ! I…it just can’t be done

 **Weiss** \- We’ll let RUBY decide that one

[[A car pulls up to the sidewalk, releasing Ruby Rose onto the scene] 

 **Ruby** \- [spots Weiss] WEISS ! [runs up to Weiss, hugging her tightly]  You’re one sexy cookie !

[Weiss looks at Blake smugly]

 **Blake** \- [mouths] I hate you both

 **Yang** \- WELP [smacks Blake on the back] I guess that’s the way the cookie crumbles]

 **Blake** \-  [scowls at Yang] I hate you too  [walks away]

 **Yang** \- Blake ? [watches Blake continue walking] You don’t mean that right ? Blake ? [starts walking after Blake] I’m sorry D=  [runs after Blake]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	78. Chapter 78

[Weiss and Ruby enjoy a nice day in Weiss’s room when Whitley walks in]

 **Whitley** \- Weiss ! Who is this dimwitted looking…..

[Ruby stands up and shoves Whitley over]

 **Whitley**  - [begins standing up] [brushes self off] Girl you’ve……

[Ruby pushes Whitley over again]

 **Whitley**  - [gets up more slowly] decided to emb…..

[Ruby kicks Whitley back to the ground]

 **Whitley** \-  [whine] Stop it !

 **Weiss**  - [confused, but not upset in any way] What are you doing ?

 **Ruby**  - Yang says that when someone’s a little bitch, this is what you need to do

 **Whitley** \- [gets up quickly] Then this Yang is even du…..

[Ruby kicks Whitley over a little harder]

 **Ruby**  - [turns to Weiss as she continuously shoves Whitley over] Didn’t he go to the academy in Atlas ?

 **Weiss** \- He was too busy kissing Jacque’s ass…..

 **Ruby -**  Hmmmm [pulls Whitley into a headlock, without pulling her attention from Weiss] Gross…..

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	79. Chapter 79

[Blake sits comfortably in Menagarie when she gets a call on her scroll]

 **Blake** \- Hello ?

 **Yang** \-  [on phone] B…blake

 **Blake**  - [remorseful voice] Yang…..

 **Yang-**  Please come over……

 **Blak** e- Yang, I’m halfway across the world 

 **Yang-**  I bought the new Ninja’s of love……

[Blake hangs up, stumbling out of her chair as she bolts to the door]

 **Ghira** \- [walks through] Blake, I just wanted to……

 **Blake-**  [shoves past Ghira] Can’t ! Girlfriend ! Ninja’s ! [runs out of the room, and soon the house]

 **Ghira** \- [yells] Make sure to bring her over so we can meet !

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave comments in the requests)**


	80. Chapter 80

[Weiss Schnee throws open the doors to Haven Academy, to see Ren and Nora standing by a door in the main hall]

 **Weiss** \- [marches to Nora] Where is my girlfriend ?

 **Nora** \- Uhhhh…..

 **Weiss** \- WHERE IS SHE ?!

 **Ren**  - [hands clasps Weiss’s shoulder] Weiss, there’s something you should know

 **Weiss-**  [determined face] 

 **Ren**  - We’ve had a hard time getting here, and Ruby has been having some problems. She hasn’t been talking about them, and I fear it’s taking a toll

[Weiss nods] 

 **Ren** \- Good luck….

[Ren knocks on the door]

 **Ren-**  Ruby ?

[silence]

 **Ren** \- Ruby, you have a visitor

[silence] 

 **Ren-**  It’s Weiss

 **Ruby**  - ………..uh huh…….

[Ren opens the door and allows Weiss inside]

[Weiss walks in to see Ruby lying covered up in bed, shaking slightly, the lights dimmed and the curtains drawn]

 **Weiss** \- [shy] Hey Ruby……

 **Ruby** \- H…hey Weiss 

 **Weiss**  - [looks around, unsure of what to do] Haven certainly looks nice…….

 **Ruby**  - …….

 **Weiss** \- I heard….. [eye twitches a million times in a single second] Uncle Qrow is here

 **Ruby**  - He’s injured because he tried to save me from a scorpion guy and I got in the way  =(

 **Weiss** \- [gasps]

 **Ruby** \- Everything’s so bad Weiss [eyes tear up]

 **Weiss** \- [walks with purpose across the room, pulling Ruby into a definite hug]

 **Ruby**  - [sniffs] I don’t know what to do 

 **Weiss** \- Ruby Rose…..

[Weiss looks up, closing her eyes for a second]

 **Weiss** \- I don’t know the answers…..tomorrows still unknown [pulls away from Ruby, holding her at arms length and looking her in the eye] But I can make this promise

[Weiss pulls Ruby back into the hug] 

 **Weiss**  - [voice breaks] You won’t be alone 

[Ruby quiets down, a surprised gasp escaping from her lips]

 **Weiss-**  [self conscious] a…and  all of our friends are gathering up to go to this new school and we’re going to be so busy with fun activities Ruby. We’re going to have so much fun  

 **Ruby -**  What did you have in mind ?

 **Weiss** \-  While I was away, I started learning how to bake 

 **Ruby** \- [hopeful]  Really ?!

 **Weiss** \- My muffins aren’t so great yet [begins stroking Ruby’s hair while squeezing her tighter with the other arm] but I think I’m getting pretty good at cookies

 **Ruby** \- [pulls herself into the hug slightly] [whisper] I’d like that…….

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	81. Chapter 81

[Team RWBY sit around a table at a cafe, waiting for their order]

 **Ruby** \- OK team, it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other 

 **WBY**  - [nod in agreement]

 **Ruby**  - But I think we know, what our first order of buisness is

 **WBY** \- ???

 **Ruby**  - re-VENGE ! [lifts arms in the air victoriously]

[WBY’s confusion meltsd away]

 **Weiss** \- [matter of fact] Kill list 

 **Blake**  - [solemn] Kill list

 **Yang** \- [excited] Kill list ?!

RWBY - .........

 **Blake-**  Well whose fi......

 **Ruby -**   [blurts out] MERCURY 

[Everyone turns to face Ruby]

 **Ruby**  - It’s just a suggestion..... [blushes]

 **Yang-**  I love your enthusiasm sis.....but why him inparticular 

 **Ruby** \- He got in my way when I was trying to save Penny

 **Blake** \- Yeah but....shouldn’t you place that blame on .....

 **Ruby -**  [adamant] I BLAME HIM

 **Weiss-**  [sips tea] That’s fair

 **Ruby**  - Or Jaune

 **Blake and Yang**  - [shock] WHY HIM 

 **Weiss** \- [takes another sip] Why NOT ?

 **Ruby**  - He butted in on MY adventure, and then tried to make everything about HIM

 **Weiss**  - Get it girl 

 **Ruby** \- We’re the protagonists ! The show is named after us ! We take precedence !

 **Yang** \- Look, we can’t just ki.....

[Weiss puts down her tea, leans over and writes “Barf boy” as the second entry on the list]

 **Yang-**  Weiss....

 **Weiss** \- It’s done

 **Yang** \- [sighs] OK, but we all agree on Cinder being on the list, right ? Like....she fucked us ALL over respectively 

[Everyone nods]

 **Ruby**  - Now that the weird old lady is done......anyone else want one ?

 **Blake** \- [raises hand]

 **Ruby**  - Yes Blake ?

 **Blake-**  Well......you two might not know him [looks to Yang] 

 **Yang-** I didn’t say anything

 **Blake** \- You didn’t ?

 **Yang-** Too depressed =0

 **Blake-**....Adam Taurus

 **Ruby**  - Why ? =0

[Weiss pokes Ruby on the shoulder]

{Ruby looks at Weiss]

[Weiss points at Yang’s arm]

 **Ruby**  - [scandalized gasp]

 **Ruby**  - [angry writing] A-DUMB Tauuuuuuuurus

[Puts pencil down in a huff, her mood soured]

 **Yang** \- You ok

 **Ruby**  - He gonna get it

 **Yang** \- I know 

 **Ruby**  - I thought it was a grimm Yang !

 **Yang-** You thought a grimm did this ? [lifts prosthetic in the air, waving at Ruby]

 **Ruby** \- You always run into stuff ! It seemed reasonable ! D=

 **Blake** \- Not to sound ungrateful, but that is what happened pretty much

 **Yang** \- Don’t tell her that 

 **Blake** \- You charged in to try and save me [turns to Yang] You were so brave [places hand on Yang’s cheek]

 **Yang** \- [places hands over Blake’s hand] Blake

 **Ruby**  - =)

Weiss- [glares]

 **Ruby**  -........Weiss hasn’t contributed 

[RBY all turn to face Weiss] 

 **Weiss-**......What about barf boy ?

 **Yang-**  Support doesn’t count. You need one that’s for YOU

 **Weiss** \-  I solve my problems WITHOUT vi.....

 **Blake** \- Weiss, while that certainly is admirable [points at Yang] You have a friend who gets stronger the more she’s injured [points at self] A ninja, [points at Ruby] And a speedster girlfriend who has a sniper rifle. 

 **Weiss** \- What makes you think SHE’S 

 **Blake-**  Use what you’ve been given Weiss

 **Weiss** \- I could do MUCH bett....

[A waitress pops by and lays the groups food down on the table]

 **Ruby** \- [digging into a stack of french toast] Her father 

 **Weiss-**  [turns to Ruby] RUBY !

 **Ruby** \- And her brother......

[Weiss leans over to try and cover Ruby’s mouth]

 **Ruby**  - [leans away] They’re abusive ! [Weiss topples over into Ruby, knocking her to the ground with her] They gotta go !

 **Blake** \- [breaks out scroll]

 **Weiss** \- Blake !

 **Blake** \- Take out Jacques and Whitley Schnee

 **Voice** -Roger......

 **Blake**  - Thanks Ilia

[Blake hangs up]

 **Blake** \- It’s done

 **Weiss** \- [outrage] BLAKE !

 **Blake** \- What ?

 **Weiss** \- What’s going to happen to my company ?

 **Blake-**  What do you mean ?

 **Weiss-**  He made Whitley the heir !

 **Blake** \- I’m guessing that without his influence weighing them down, the board of directors will seek to bring in a Schnee to head the company. [leans forward onto table, clasping her hands together] Since Winter’s in the military, and your mother’s a drunk, they’ll probably choose you . You’re obviously the most qualified candidate 

 **Weiss** \- .......

 **Blake** \- ?

 **Weiss** \- [walks over to Blake and quickly kisses her on the cheek before running back to her seat and covering her face

 **Ruby** \- Awww ! That’s nice =)

 **Yang-**  Seriously ? [slams fist down on table] I have a crush on Blake [motions to Weiss] Ice Queen has a crush on Blake ? Are there any other crushes on Blake that I should know about ?!

 **Ruby** -[double finger guns towards Blake] Me-OW 

 **Yang-**   [stands up] I’m out of here [walks away]

* * *

 

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	82. Chapter 82

Send any requests to Lemonishus, my writing side-blog

 

 

[Summer Rose walks through the deadly assassin witch village to a lone shack at it’s very edges]

**Summer** -[radiant smile as Raven walks outside]

**Raven** \- [challenging] WHAT

**Summer** \- Well mrs……..

**Raven**  - Raven

**Summer** \- I’m training to be a huntress……and I’m kind of looking for something to really SET me apart from the crowd

**Raven**  - …….What did you say your name was ?

**Summer** \- Summer…..Summer Rose

[Raven pulls a beautiful white cloak out from underneath a pile of dusty books]

**Raven** \- Try this

**Summer** \- What’s it do 

**Raven**  - Change your basic form, and give off certain things when you dash around……like rose petals

**Summer**  - Oooooh [swipes cloak and looks at it hungrily] That’ll go great with my name [looks up] They’ll be white…right ?

**Raven** \- If you want……

**Summer** \- Well…..what do you want for it ?

**Raven** \- [shrugs] I don’t know….[puts hand out towards Summer] You’re the one whose supposed to bring things to ME

**Summer**  - Hmmmmmm [thinks hard]

**Raven** \- [takes a flask ,drinks it] I don’t have all day…

**Summer** \- I think the usual going rate is 1 first born child

**Raven** \- [looks Summer up and down] OK……yeah……that’d be one quality kid

**Summer** \- So……that’s a yes ?

**Raven**  - [sighs] Sure….why not [hands the cloak to Summer]

**Summer** \- SWEET 

[Summer puts the cloak around herself]

**Summer** \- Too bad I’m never HAVING a first born

**Raven**  - [raises hands in the air as they crackle with an unholy energy]

**Summer** \-  Byeeeeee [waves and dashes away in a flurry of petals as Raven fire her shot, turning a villager into a rabbit]

**Raven**  - Fuck…….

[Raven walks over to the rabbit] 

**Raven** \- At least I get a meal out of it……

 

-Years later- 

[A pregnant Summer watches the ceiling from her living room sofa]

[Doorbell rings]

**Summer** \- [stands up] Coming !

[Semblances to the door, and opens it to see Raven standing with a basket]

**Raven**  - [silently pushes basket into Summer’s arms] 

**Summer** \- What’s this ?

[Summer opens the basket to see a baby]

**Raven** \- My first born…..

**Summer** \- I can see that….

**Raven** \- Her name is Yang

**Summer** \- …but why ?

**Raven**  - The deal, remember ?

**Summer-**  I do[ places basket on the ground] It’s supposed to be MY first born [points to belly]

**Raven** \- ……Why would I take a child ? I’d make a terrible single parent…..

**Summer** \- What makes you think I want one if I was so willing to part with mine ?

**Raven**  - You were trying to scam me, but now that you’re pregnant, you’re completely ready to be a [condescending] GOOD little mommy

[Summer grabs Raven by the arm and pulls her inside]

**Raven**  -  What do you think you’re doing ?!

**Summer** \- [rushes to and closes door] LOOK [sighs and takes a deep breath] Obviously, I am swimming in these motherly juices. I’m glowing……

**Raven** \- You’ve always looked this good…..

**Summer** \- Thank you…….but how about we split responsibility. [puts hands on hips] I’ll help you with Yang, and you’ll help me with Ruby

**Raven**  - ……

**Summer** \- [stern mother voice setting in] What ?! Single parenting is hard

**Raven** -……[narrows eyes] Did…did we just get married 

**Summer-**  [squints really hard] ……yes [gets up on tippy toes and kisses Raven on the cheek] Dinner will be ready by 6, sweetie pie

[Summer walks off to the kitchen as Raven stares agahst at the home she’s now in]

**Raven** \- [slowly lifts hand to cheek] …..I am NOT a sweetie pie

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	83. Chapter 83

[Ruby busts into the room]

 **Ruby**  - YANG [juts thumb to JNPR’s dorm] You’re off the team

 **Yang** \- WHAT ? Why ?!?!

 **Ruby**  - I traded you to Jaune

 **Yang-**  Who would you trade your own flesh and blood for ?!

 **Ruby** \- [bites lip] Nora

[Nora walks in and drops off her bags]

 **Nora** \- Hey

 **Yang** \- Why would you want No……[starts giggling as it comes to her] Ahhhhhhh [finger guns towards Ruby with a shit eating grin]

 **Ruby**  - =D

 **Weiss** \- [sighs in disgust] I hate both of you …..

 **Blake** \- I don’t get it 

 **Weiss** \- It’ll come to you

 **Blake** \- What? It’s just Ruby, Nora…..[facepalms] Oh my goodness

 **Ruby** \- [cheers] TEAM RAINBOW ! [dashes around the room, throwing out Rainbow colored rose petals]

[Yang strolls across the hall and tosses JNPR’s door open]

 **Jaune**  - [in JNPR’s room] Hey Yang, Welcome to Team….

 **Yang**  - IT’S MY TEAM NOW 

[Yang slams the door]

[Team RNBW starts to hear various bangs, crashes and screams from across the hall]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	84. Chapter 84

[Ruby stands in the Schnee family study with her girlfriend Weiss as her father berates them]

 **Papa Schnee** \- What makes you think that I would let my daughter…..

[Ruby stares at Papa Schnee’s moustache, her mouth open in shock]

 **Weiss** \- How DARE you !

[Ruby takes a shallow breath as the mustache rocks back and forth due to Papa Schnee’s constant yelling]

 **Papa Schnee** \- Some no name ….!

[Ruby’s eyes dart around the room nervously, but always come back to the moustache] 

 **Weiss** \- I LOVE HER !

[Ruby’s takes a deep breath through her nose]

 **Papa Schnee** \- ….several promising young gentleman …!

[Ruby grabs her scythe]

 **Ruby** \- WATCH OUT ! 

[Ruby slashes at Papa Schnee , shaving off his moustache] 

[Papa Schnee faints]

 **Ruby**  - [lowers Crescent Rose, breathing a sigh of releif as she wipes her arm across her forehead] [satisfied] Got the grimm =)

[Weiss calmly walks over to her unconscious father, kneeling over to his face]

 **Weiss** \- [impressed] That’s the cleanest shave he’s had in years…..

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	85. Chapter 85

**Prof Ozpin**  - [in Ruby’s head] Hello, I’m Proffessor Ozpin ….

[Ruby trips and falls on her face]

 **Ruby and Ozpin** \- OW

 **Ruby**  - Ozpin…[sits on her knees, rubbing dirt off her face] What are you doing in my head

 **Ozpin**  - Well, as you might have surmised., I died during the Battle of Beacon

 **Ruby**  -  Aww…. =(

 **Ozpin**  - But I was able to activate my special ability to choose my successor after my death…..

 **Ruby**  - So like…reincarnation ?

 **Ozpin**  - Yes, like reincarnation

 **Ruby**  - Isn’t that like….random ?

 **Ozpin**  - Ruby, this ability has given you all my worldly knowledge

 **Ruby** \- [gasps]

 **Ozpin**  - It would be incredibly irresponsible of me to not direct my consciousness into a pre-determined vessel 

 **Ruby** \- Yeah….

 **Ozpin** \- I’ve led a secret council to oppose the forces of evil since before you were born. Since before your moth….

 **Ruby**  - How long have you been

 **Ozpin**  - [coughs wildly] Not important…..but the point is that I wouldn’t just risk all of that on a whim. I’m not going to end up as some farm boy in the middle of nowhere, I’m going to be in a vessel that’s in some proximity to my associates……

 **Ruby** \-  [nervous sounding] Ok but…..

 **Ozpin**  - Yes Ms. Rose…..

 **Ruby** \- I’m a young girl….

 **Ozpin**  - I am aware

 **Ruby**  - Have you considered all the implications of possessing someone in my age range ?

 **Ozpin**  - …..

 **Ruby** \- …I have a girl…..

 **Ozpin** \- Obviously, there will have to be sacrifi….

[Ruby immediately grabs her scroll and hits speed dial]

 **Weiss**  - [picks up] [on the scroll] Hello ?

 **Ruby**  - HELP ! I’VE GOT OZPIN IN MY HEAD !

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Written from the following[prompt ](http://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/165461771423/writing-idea-9172017)**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	86. Chapter 86

[Weiss sits up reading in her bed, when she spots Ruby coming out of the bathroom, putting on a tank top. She spots the muscles]

 **Weiss** \- [closes her book] WHAT THE 

 **Ruby**  - What ?

 **Weiss** \- [runs over to Ruby, lifting her top slowly to get a better look at her abs] How ? [drops top and examines Ruby’s toned arms] When ?

 **Ruby** \- Since always 

 **Weiss-**  [bites lips] Explain

 **Ruby**  - The Xiao Longs believe in physical fitness 

[Ruby flexes her muscles and Weiss faints]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muscle Ruby -Pt2

[Ruby walks into her room to see Weiss training with Myrtenaster]

 **Weiss** \-  [spots Ruby]  Oh no ! [drops Myrtenaster on the floor] I dropped Myrtenaster under the bed 

 **Ruby**  - It’s on the floor =0

[Weiss kicks Myrtenaster under her bed]

 **Weiss-**  Could you lift our beds so I can get it 

 **Ruby**  - Whatever you say Weiss. [Ruby squats down and begins lifting the bed]

[Weiss stands to the side, gaping at Ruby as she stares at her muscles]

 **Ruby**  - Weiss ?

 **Weiss** \- Y…yeah ? [drools slightly]

 **Ruby**  - Myrtenaster ?

 **Weiss** \- [shocked back into reality] RIGHT ! [rushes forward and bonks her head on the bed] Ow  ! [throws self to floor and picks grabs her sword from underneath the bed, popping to her feet immediately afterwards] Got it [chuckles awkwardly]

 **Ruby**  - Weiss [slowly puts the beds back on the ground]

 **Weiss** \- Yes Ruby ?

 **Ruby**  - You have to be more careful with your weapon [walks over to Weiss, bringing her arms closer to her body so she can examine he rapier] 

 **Weiss** \- [sweats slightly as she looks at Ruby’s hands on her arm] Uh…uh huh [nervous smile] 

 **Ruby** \- It’s too important to drop

[Weiss hands Myrtenaster to Ruby]

 **Weiss** \-  I…if you’re not busy…m…maybe you could show me how ?

 **Ruby** \- How ? [puts Myrtenaster on Weiss’s bed]

 **Weiss** \- Well…….I’d like to……

[Ruby blinks innocently]

 **Weiss** \- [awkward face] Watch you…..train ? [looks at Ruby hopefully]

 **Ruby**  - Ok !  =D

[Weiss smiles wider than she’s ever smiled before, and faints from overexertion] 

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muscle Ruby - pt3

[Weiss and Nora duel during the food fight, Weiss blocking,dodging, or parrying any strike that Nora deals out when she spots Ruby fighting in the distance]

[Weiss lets down her guard, and let’s Nora hit her]

[Weiss flies across the room, hitting a pillar]

[Ruby notices and dashes across the room. scooping Weiss up into her arms and out of harms way as the pillar begins to topple]

 **Ruby**  - Weiss ? Weiss ?! 

 **Weiss**  - [playing dead] [thinking] She’s carrying me in her ARMS 

 **Ruby** \- Don’t leave me !

 **Weiss**  - [playing dead] [thinking] I’m so happy I could DIE 

 **Ruby**  - NOOOOOOOOOOO !

 **Weiss**  - [squees internally]

[Blake hits the wall behind Ruby, alerting Ruby to the fact that she’s the last person standing in the food fight]

[Ruby begins to lay Weiss down on the floor]

[Weiss’s hand grips Ruby’s hand, her eyes opening slightly]

 **Ruby** \- You’re alive ! =_D

 **Weiss-**  [faked weak whisper] It’s just a food fight Ruby. Care for your partner

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 4 of MuscleRuby AU

[Yang walks into the dorm room to find Weiss laying in bed, clutching at Ruby’s tank top]

 **Yang**  - [turns to Blake] What’s up with her ? [juts finger at Weiss]

 **Blake** \- She misses Ruby 

 **Yang**  - Oh....... is there anything I can do ?

 **Blake** \- Probably not....[re positions herself to lay on her stomach]  Just go about your day

 **Yang** \- Will do [flashes thumbs up]

[Yang takes off her clothes and gets into her exercise gear. Weiss rolls over and gets a good look at Yang’s rippling muscles] 

 **Weiss** \- [eyes tear up as her eyes land on Yang’s muscles] Ru....by........

[Weiss begins to cry and clutches the tank top closer to her chest, sobbing very loudly]

 **Yang**  - [continuing exercise] What is going ON

 **Blake-**  I don’t know [examines Yang’s body as she continues her workout] This isn’t a time to be sad...... [contented smile]

 

* * *

 

 Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	90. Chapter 90

[Yang and Ruby walk into Junior’s bar and walk up to the counter]

[Ruby looks around in wonder]

 **Yang** \- [slaps counter] What’s up Baby Bear ?

 **Junior**  - [sighs and puts down the glass he was polishing, motioning down to himself] Do I LOOK like a baby bear ?

 **Yang-**  Why’d you name yourself Junior then ?

 **Junior**  -  [pinches the temple of his forehead] Look…what do you want ? points at Ruby] Who’s the kid ?

 **Yang**  - That’s my baby sister [beams with pride]

 **Junior** \- Look, I made an exception for you but……

 **Yang** \- But WHAT [glares with red eyes] 

 **Junior**  - [backs off momentarily] Look, do you want that little girl to get into alcoholism or something ? Because this is how you get someone into alcoholism

 **Yang** \- [eyes revert to regular color] No alcohol for her thanks. Get her a…..

 **Ruby**  - MILK PLEASE 

[Junior snorts]

 **Yang**  - [scowls at Junior before turning to Ruby] [gently nudges Ruby on the shoulder] Hey Rube….

 **Ruby** \- Yeah =0

 **Yang** \- Tell him what I told you…..

 **Ruby**  - [nods and hops the bar]  

 **Junior** -You’re not supposed to be back here……

[Ruby punches Junior in the dick]

[Junior collapses to the floor] 

 **Ruby** \- [cool voice] I do what I WANT 

[Ruby looks back at Yang, who flashes a thumbs up]

[Ruby breaks out her scroll and dials. Moments later, her locker crashes through the roof to her side]

 **Ruby**  - [retrieves Crescent Rose and hops on the counter as Junior’s guards approach] WHO WANTS SOME ?!

 **Yang** \- [leaning on counter, raising one arm] But like…can one of you get me a Strawberry Sunrise ?

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of Muscle Ruby

[Ruby makes her way to the stage to warn her friends when she comes upon a wild Mercury Black, blocking her path on his not broken legs]

 **Ruby**  - Mercury….what are you doing ?

 **Mercury**  - Standing by……

 **Ruby** \- Did….did you fake your injury ? Are you some kind of VILLAIN ?

[Mercury shrugs]

 **Ruby**  - Well ok then…..but I gotta go save my friends….

[Ruby tries to walk around Mercury, but is blocked]

 **Ruby** \- [scowls] You’re not very nice…..

[Ruby dodges to the left, but is intercepted.]

[Ruby dodges to the right to the same result]

[Ruby dashes forward]

[Mercury intercepts Ruby with a kick, but is blown back by the force of her speeding muscular form]

 **Mercury**  - [slams against the wall] OW ! [grabs leg] I think it’s really broken this time !

 **Ruby**  - [continues moving, her voice getting quieter as she moves towards he stage]  YOU’RE IN BIG TROUBLE

 **Mercury**  - [scoffs] Whatever…..She’ll never stop our master plan…..

.

.

.[Penny,Weiss, Pyrrha,and Ruby walk down the hall towards the still injured Mercury]

 **Penny** \- Is this him friend Ruby ?

[Ruby nods]

[Penny’s hand goes into taser mode]

 **Mercury**  - What are you two still doing here ? [points at Penny] You’re supposed to be dead

 **Penny**  - Ruby got to the stage just in time to warn Pyrrha of the illusion your friend had cast…..

 **Mercury**  - My…friend ?

 **Penny** \- Yes, she’s dead now…..

 **Mercury** \- But surely, the rest of the plan…..

 **Weiss** \- Without the illusion, Penny didn’t die. Without Penny’s death, the audience didn’t have enough negative emotion to summon the grim. And without the grimm, you couldn’t get someone in to kill Amber and get the maiden powers

 **Pyrrha** \- [casts magic in hand] Which I now have…..

 **Ruby**  - [shakes head] Just had to keep me occupied for a little while longer….. and you couldn’t even do that

 **Mercury**  - [sighs] So I’m going to jail ?

 **Penny-**  That comes later…

[Penny tasers Mercury]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**


	92. Chapter 92

**Winter** \- [enters the room] WEISS

 **Weiss** \- [stands up elated] WINTER =D

 **Winter** \- I have news [crosses arms behind back] I have found a life partner 

 **Weiss** \- [gasps]

 **Winter** \- She is everything to me, and I wish for you to treat her with the same kind of respect that you pay me

 **Weiss**  - B…but I could NEVER 

 **Winter** \- The very same Weiss [stern tapping of foot] I’ll be paying attention\

 **Weiss** \- Ok Winter [raises hand in oath] I PROMISE……

 **Yang** -  [jumps around corner not one second later] Jeez Weiss, CHILL OUT 

[Yang waits for applause]

[Weiss looks at Winter pleadingly]

[Winter’s glare intensifies]

[Weiss bites her lip and begins clapping]

 **Winter-**  See Yang ? [smug smile] I told you Weiss would love you 

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**


	93. Chapter 93

**Ruby** \- [kicks the door in] YANG ! [points dramatically] 

[Yang sits up, a knowing smile appearing] 

 **Ruby**  - It’s time !

 **Weiss** \- Time for what ?

 **Ruby and Yang** \- [excitement]  ARM WRESTLE !

 **Weiss**  - [gulp]

[Blake grabs a table from the closet while Ruby grabs two chairs, setting up on both sides of the table] 

[Ruby and Yang take their positions]

 **Weiss** \- HOLD ON

 **Yang** \- Not to worry Ice Queen… Ruby and I….

 **Weiss** \- [holds up hand] Not that…[takes breath] I…I just have to prepare myself

[Weiss takes a deep breath]

 **Weiss**  - Ok go

[Ruby and Yang clap their hands together and immediatley begin their struggle. The two pull back and forth as they struggle to pin the other’s hand, their biceps bulging as they sweat their way to victory]

[Weiss looks on with unsuppressed glee] 

 **Ruby** \- Y….you’re not going to win this time……

 **Yang-** Just….JUST YOU WAIT

 **Weiss** \- Come on Ruby ! You can do it [punches the air excitedly] 

[Ruby begins to make progress] 

[A line begins to appear on the table underneath both the girls arms as their combined force begins to crack the wooden surface] 

[Weiss grabs Blake around the neck and hugs her to her side, never taking her eyes off the match] 

 **Blake** \- Weiss…….are you sweating ?

 **Weiss-**  Shhhh, I’m watching

[The table cracks through, sending both girls to the ground to continue their match on the floor]

 **Yang-**   I’m not giving UP [hair starts to glow]  

 **Weiss** \- [cheer] Ruby, I love you !

[Ruby’s hair begins to glow like Yang’s for a brief instant as she slams Yang’s arm against the ground, making a hole to the next floor]

 **Nora**  - [from the bottom floor] Hi guys ! [lifts a plate of pancakes] Ren made breakfast ! =D

[Ruby and Yang stand up, panting heavily] 

 **Yang** \- [nursing arm] Good match sis [groans] Almost took my arm off…..

 **Ruby**  - [scoffs] Like that would ever happen]

[Yang walks outside, quickly followed by Blake]

[Weiss stands up and begins to follow] 

 **Ruby** \- Weiss ?

 **Weiss** \- [stiffens] Yes ?

 **Ruby**  - D…did you say anything just now ?

 **Weiss** -  Nope

 **Ruby**  - Really ? Because I thought I heard….

 **Weiss** \- [laughing awkwardly] We should really get some breakfast…..Everyone’s waiting !

[Weiss takes Ruby’s hand] 

 **Ruby**  - ?

 **Weiss** \- Lead the way ^^ 

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**

(Muscle Ruby pt 5)


	94. Chapter 94

**Oscar**  - Ozpin wants to know what you think of……well…me

 **Qrow** \- [takes swig of flask] Hey don’t look at me…..I thought you’d have ended up in Glynda…. [burps] 

 **Oscar**  - Why’s that ?

 **Qrow** \- She’s obviously the most qualified to lead us….I mean t…that’s who I’d possess and give all my worldly knowledge to [takes swig] B..but that’s just me……

 **Oscar** \- Glynda’s a fine woman, but …..

 **Qrow** \- Don’t let her know I said that [glares] She’d never let me hear the end of it if she found out how much I respect her……

 **Oscar**  - You don’t understand…..

 **Qrow** \- Why he’d choose a rugrat instead of a highly qualified woman to lead the resistance against the ultimate evil [takes swig] Guess not…..

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	95. Chapter 95

[Weiss comes out of Ruby’s room, with her best angry mom face]

 **Weiss**  - I’m not mad…..

 **Yang-**  [mutters] …you look mad

 **Weiss**  - [deep scowl]

[Yang shuts up]

 **Weiss** \- Ok……[looks around the room] I’ve been out of the loop a while since the Jacque-ass ……

 **Yang** \- [snorts] Good one    

 **Weiss** \- [beaming] Really ? [shakes head, getting back to buisness] ….that can wait. How’s Ruby been since Beacon ?What’s been going on ?

[BYJNR look around aimlessly] 

 **Weiss** \- What’s with all the stupid looks ? [points to Ruby’s room] She is EMOTIONALLY devastated in there. Who has she been around all this time ? Who has been giving her the emotional support that a growing girl like her needs ?

 **Yang** \- Well Ruby was with me for a bit….but I wasn’t in a good place since…..[waves prosthetic around]

 **Weiss** \- Ok….while I do wish you could have picked up on Ruby’s needs, that’s a completely valid reason not to……

 **Blake** \- After Yang had her arm cut off, I ran back home because I was afraid for all of you…..

 **Weiss**  - That’s dumb. You’re dumb

 **Blake** \- Excuse me ?

 **Weiss** \- Were you not listening to my INCREDIBLY heart-felt talk about coming to your teammates when you had a problem [puts hands on hips as she focuses her authority on Blake]

 **Blake** \- …….

 **Weiss-**  WELL ?

 **Blake-** ….sorry

 **Weiss** \- No mid-riff for a month young lady

 **Blake** \- BUT THAT’S PART OF MY OUTFIT !

 **Weiss-**  Well I guess you’re going to have to get a NEW outfit, aren’t you

[Blake looks away dejectedly]

 **Weiss** \- And what about you three ? [focuses on JNR] 

 **Jaune** \- Well you see…..

 **Nora** -  [hops to her feet] SHE WAS WITH US =D

[Ren pulls Nora back down, calming her with his semblance]

 **Weiss** \- Well what’s she been like ? Has she said anything ? Has she been eating well ? Washing behind her ears ?

 **Jaune** \- She’s been fine…..she’s helped……

 **Weiss** \- You didn’t even check, DID you ?

 **Jaune**  - [whispers] No mam

[Weiss plucks Jaune’s scroll from his pocket]

 **Weiss-**  No Pyrrha man-pain time until you can learn to think about other people…..

 **Jaune**  - [stands up] THAT’S NOT FAIR

 **Weiss** \- Life’s not fair [pushes Jaune back into his seat] And to further illustrate just how selfish you all are [crosses arms] Not ONE of you has asked about my kidnapping [Weiss walks back to Ruby’s room] 

 **Blake-**  ….how was your kidna….

 **Weiss** \- TOO LATE [slams door]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	96. Chapter 96

[Ruby and Penny walk up to the door of Schnee Manor, knocking on it thrice]

[Weiss opens the door]

 **Penny and Ruby** \- Trick or Schnee’t !

[Weiss closes the door]

 **Ruby** \- [loud sustained cry on the other side of the door]

[Weiss sighs and opens the door, immediately examining what she assumes to be Penny’s phone costume and Ruby’s “Weiss” costume’]

 **Weiss** \- Why are you dressed as me ?

 **Ruby** \- Uhhhhhh….well you see

[Weiss raises her hand threateningly]

 **Ruby**  - [screams and covers head]

[Penny assumes combat position]

[Weiss’s face softens and she drops her hand]

 **Weiss-**  You’re lucky I like Penny so much……

[Weiss reaches around the corner and brings out the good shit, dumping a chunk of it in both girl’s baskets]

[Penny looks into her basket dejectedly]

 **Weiss** \- What ? [raises eyebrow]

 **Ruby**  - [aghast] Weiss ! [takes stuff out of Penny’s basket and gives it back to Weiss] She can’t eat that !

 **Weiss**  -Well what CAN she eat

 **Ruby** \- Computer chips……

 **Weiss** \- ……[clenches fist] 

[Penny nods , clearly embarressed]

 **Weiss** \- [takes deep breath] KLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEINNNN !

[Klein pops into the room]

 **Klein** \- Yes Mrs. Schnee ?

 **Weiss** \- Get all the computer parts you can find….. [slumps over and walks to door] I need to lay down…..

 **Penny** \- [seizes Weiss’s hand] WAIT

[Weiss looks at Penny] 

 **Weiss** \- What ?

 **Penny** \- What do you think of my costume ? ^^

 **Weiss** \- What about it [crosses arms] You’re some kind of primitive scroll

 **Penny**  - Incorrect …I’m a Zune

 **Weiss** \- A what ?

 **Penny** \- A zune is a failed music playing device created by the…..

[Klein pops around the corner carrying a PC]

 **Klein**  - Mrs. Schnee, is this what you were looking for ?

[Penny immediately stops. reaches out, grabs the PC and hugs it]

 **Penny-**  Hello little friend =)

 **Ruby**  - Thank you ! [waves at Weiss] Happy Hallo……

 **Weiss** \- Hold on just one second…..

 **Ruby**  - =O

 **Weiss-**  I’ve decided to come with you ?

 **Ruby**  - But you don’t have a costume…..

 **Weiss** \- Ruby Rose, I am the heiress of the Schnee dust company. Don’t you think I can come up with a costume

 **Ruby**  - [skeptical face]

 **Weiss** \- [frustrated grunt] WAIT INSIDE 

[Weiss pulls Ruby and Penny inside before slamming the door] 

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Nora/Ruby is called "Sugar Rush"
> 
> I did not know this

[Team RNJR sits around the campfire, enjoying each other’s company]

 **Ruby** \- Hey guys……

 **Ren**  - Yes Ruby ?

 **Ruby** \- Grimm are like…..animals right ?

 **Jaune** \- I suppose ?

 **Ruby**  - [thinking face] Has….well…..well what do they taste like ?

 **Ren**  - What ?

 **Ruby**  - Has anyone ever killed a grimm, taken some meat from it’s body, cooked it and eaten it…..?

[Nora looks up with interest]

 **Nora** \- They HAVEN’T [raises hammer] 

 **Ren** \- Nora no ! 

 **Ruby**  - Ren’s right ! Hammer’s are meant for tenderizing ! Take Jaune’s sword !

 **Jaune**  - What ?!

[Nora leans over and swipes Jaune’s sword] 

 **Ruby and Nora**  - LET’S GO !

[Both girls run off into the forest with ¾ths of the teams weapons]

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	98. Chapter 98

**Ruby**  - YOU MADE MIRROR MIRROR ?!?!?!?! That’s like my favorite song =D

 **Weiss** \- Keep it DOWN [covers Ruby’s mouth] I can’t have everyone fangirling over me ok ?[crosses arms] I AM here for an education……

 **Ruby** \- [worried Why haven’t you made anything since then ? You were at the height of your career ! The people want more =0

 **Weiss** \- And I’d like to give them more, but I wouldn’t even know where to start on thinking up a song…..

 **Ruby** \- [thinks for a second] Why don’t you make a song……..[grabs Weiss by the shoulders and shakes her like a rag doll in her excitement] ABOUT YOUR SUPER COOL GIRLFRIEND RUBY ?!?!?

 **Weiss** \- [pulls away] I can’t just write a song about anything you DOLT [rubs shoulders] I have to be inspired…..

 **Ruby**  - [gives up as her dreams are crushed] Ok…..=(

 **Weiss** \- Ok ? [glares] 

 **Ruby**  - Uh huh…. [walks out of the room and sulks]

[Weiss waits a few seconds after Ruby leaves the room before rushing over to the door to see if she was truly gone before rushing back to her chair and pulling out a paper]

 **Weiss** \- [speaking what she writes] Red like Roses…. [sticks tongue out as she concentrates] by Weiss Schnee….

## [On the day of the premiere]

[WBY sits in the cafeteria eating their dinner when a [familiar tune starts playing from somewhere in the cafeteria](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DVN9sZumHT7A&t=YmQ0NWRkMjAyNDViZmVmNzhmYmRkYTMxYTlkZmFkNThjMzQ5NmFkNSxiT0pHU3kxWA%3D%3D&b=t%3A1UYCLUydMToIY6pNqro--A&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmelonishus.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166347200678%2Fruby-you-made-mirror-mirror-thats-like&m=1)]

 **Ruby**  - [in the distance, drawing closer by the second] YOU REALLY DO CAAAAAAAARE [Ruby tackles Weiss out of her seat, kissing her excitedly]

 **Weiss**  - R…ruby ! W..w..we’re on the FLOOR 

[Ruby stops]

 **Ruby**  - Oh =O

Weiss- Good, now let me up 

[Ruby and Weiss both get to their knees]

 **Ruby**  - This should really be done in the bedroom….

[Yang begins choking on her sandwich]

[Blake begins giving her girlfriend the Heimlich maneuver]

 **Weiss** \- [squeaks nervously] Bedroom ?! [Ruby and Weiss disappear in a flurry of rose petals]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	99. Chapter 99

[Yang busts into Raven’s cabin]

 **Yang-**  RAVEN

 **Raven**  - [stands up] Daughter !

 **Yang-** [grits teeth angrily]Yang !

 **Weiss** \- [worried] Yang……

 **Yang-**  [surprised] Weiss ?

 **Raven -**  [also surprised] Weiss ? [raises eyebrow as she steps in front of the cage]

 **Weiss** \- Ok both of you stop this right now…..

 **Yang** \- Ok,ok. [points at cage] I’ll get you out of here Weiss

 **Raven** \- [crosses arms] I’ll let you take your girlfriend….if you defeat me in BATTLE

 **Yang-**  [nods] Challenge accepted BITCH

 **Raven** \- Good choice by the way. A powerful addition to the Branwen bloodline

 **Yang** \- No…..

[Yang pulls up a table]

 **Raven**  - Oh ? [grabs chair as Yang grabs her own] Then what do I call you ?

 **Yang** \- They call me YANG XIAO LONG  [hair goes Super Saiyan]

[Raven and Yang both sit down and immediately begin arm wrestling, both evenly matched. The day going by as both women struggle against each other]

[Weiss looks on in worry as Yang begins to sweat]

 **Raven** \- Fuck you look just like me…… [bites lip] Don’t tell me there’s a clone of Qrow walking around

 **Yang** \- No……[eyes widen with realization] but I do have a sister that looks like Summer [smirks]

 **Raven**  - What ?!

[Yang takes advantage of Raven’s surprise and slams her arm onto the table, claiming victory]

 **Raven -**  [nursing arm] How did you know ?

 **Yang** \- [smiles victoriously as she flexes] The gay is strong in my family. My dad has it, my uncle has it, my sister……

 **Raven**  - [glares as she walks to the cage, releasing Weiss

 **Weiss** \- YANG ! [jumps into Yang’s waiting arms]

[Yang spins around with Weiss before the heiress kisses her passionately]

 **Raven -**  Anything else you want to steal while you’re here ? My armor ? The Spring maiden ?

 **Yang** \- The what now ?

 **Raven**  - [says quickly] Never you mind…..

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MILESTONE !

[Weiss and Ruby walk up to Qrow] 

 **Ruby** \- Uncle Qrow ? 

 **Qrow** \- Whats up pipsqueak ? 

 **Ruby**  - Are you my dad ?

 **Qrow** \- What makes you say that ?

 **Ruby**  - I look nothing like Yang =0

[Qrow gets serious] 

 **Qrow-**  Ruby, I’m not your father 

 **Ruby** \- Oh =0

 **Qrow** \- I’m Weiss’s father ……

 **Weiss-**  [suddenly paying attention] WHAT

 **Qrow-**  Don’t act so surprised…. your mother and I are old drinking buddies……

 **Weiss-**  But…but…..

 **Qrow** \- I mean, would you date Jacques ?

 **Weiss** \- Oh my [sits down] Oh my word [rests face in the palm of her hands] I think I need a …..

 **Qrow** \- Drink ?

[Weiss begins to cry]

 **Ruby** \- [indignant] [mouthing] Uncle Qrow !

 **Qrow** -  [certain sounding] Tears of happiness

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	101. Chapter 101

[Watts knocks on Salems door]

 **Salem**  - [opens the door a crack, clearly holding a paperback copy of “Cinderella”] What is it Watts ?

 **Watts** \- Tyrian has lost his tail in battle. He needs healing

 **Salem**  - ….

 **Emerald** \- [from somewhere inside Salem’s room] Excuse me, but Cinder says she needs someone to fluff her pillow…..

[Watts scowls]

 **Salem** \- [notices] Watts ? Can you not do anything on your own ?

 **Watts -**  [shock]

 **Salem**  - I ASSUME you know what a hospital is ? A car ?

 **Watts**  - He is DYING. Young Cinder is on the mend ! 

 **Salem**  - Which makes me wonder why he decided to come HERE instead of going to the hospital himself 

 **Watts** \- Lady SALEM !

 **Salem** \- You are to take Tyrone to the hospital, and you’re to nurse him back to health after his release, PERSONALLY [narrows eyes in a glare]  Are we understood ?

 **Watts**  - His names Tyr….

 **Salem**  - ARE WE UNDERSTOOD

 **Watts** \- [defeated] Y…yes Lady Salem

[Watts walks away and Salem closes the door]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**


	102. Chapter 102

[Baby Yang sleeps soundly in her bed, when her blanket falls off]

 **Baby Yang** -  [shivers]

[Raven’s portal opens in the middle of the room]

 **Raven**  -  [walks out of her portal, and picks up the blanket, putting it over Yang] [smiles] 

 **Tiny Voice** \- [whispering] Who are you ?

[Raven turns to see Baby Ruby looking at her from her bed]

 **Raven** \- [whispering] Go back to sleep Tiny Summer …..

 **Baby Ruby** \- [whispering] I can’t, your portal is too loud…..

 **Raven**  - [unsummons portal]

 **Baby Ruby** \- [whispering]  Who are you ?

 **Raven** \- [whispering] ……I’m your Auntie Raven 

 **Baby Ruby**  - [whispering]  Oh…..[climbs out of bed, walks over to Raven and hugs her leg] 

[Raven feels an emotional connection form, and can now summon a portal to Ruby]

 **Raven**  - [whispering] FUCK

 **Baby Ruby** \- [voice filled with wonder as she pulls back to look at Raven] Fuck ?

 **Raven** \- [realizes she’s just made a mistake] [summons a portal and leaves]

 **Taiyang**  - [slams door open] Whose in here ?!

[Baby Yang wakes up] 

 **Baby Ruby**  - FUCK =D

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**


	103. Chapter 103

[Ruby and Yang sit by a tree outside their home, next to the tombstone of their recently depearted dog Zwei. Ruby is in tears, Yang on the verge as she tries to comfort her sister]

 **Yang**  - Oh Zwei [rubs tombstone fondly, a sad tone to her voice] I knew you’d find a surface you couldn’t plow through one day….[voice cracks] I just didn’t think it’d be so soon D_=

[Winter walks in, supporting a very distraught Weiss]

 **Winter** \- Hello everyone…..[looks around] What is…..THIS

 **Ruby** \- [looks up with tears in her eyes]  Our dog died  [lip quiver]

 **Winter** \- [looks down skeptically at Weiss] This is the place ?

[Weiss clutches tighter as her sobs intensify]

[Winter slowly lowers Weiss to the floor next to Ruby, who immediatley pulls Weiss into the 3 person ball of grief that is Team RWY]

 **Winter**  - [looks down at big boogery wet spot on her uniform with a disgusted grimace] Ughhhh…..[takes out hankerchief and begins dabbing the spot in hopes of cleaning it off] Well you three……Klein will be here with the statue soon

 **Yang** \- [eyes red from crying and not semblance rage] You made a statue ?

 **Weiss** \- [barely looks up, giving a tiny nod]

 **Yang**  - [leans over and hugs Weiss] [whispers] Thank you

 **Weiss** \- [hugs tighter] It’s the least I could do …..

[RWY all hear the backdoor open]

[Yang turns around to see Blake walking towards them with a black cat]

 **Yang** \- [aghast] BLAKE !

 **Blake** \- What ?

 **Yang** \- Don’t what me ! You know what you’re doing !

 **Blake** \- I have NO idea what you’re TALKING about [turns head up]

 **Yang** \- You’re trying to replace Zwei !

 **Blake** \- ……

 **Yang** \- You’re not denying it !

 **Blake** \- Look, he’s gone and I figured you might like…..

 **Yang-**  I swear, if you say upgrade [starts to cry]

 **Blake**  - uhhhhhhh FRIEND to help you get through this hard time

 **Yang** \-  [narrows eyes, not believing this shit]

[Blake dodges to the right of Yang and places the cat next to Ruby and Weiss]

 **Blake** \- I have a friend here who would very much like your attention…..

 **Ruby** \- [not paying attention] …..

 **Blake**  - [pulls cat back, her pride clearly wounded] You’re not even giving Shadow a chance…..

 **Yang-**   Our dog JUST died…..I mean I’m not against cats

 **Blake** \- [pouting voice]  Better not be….

 **Yang-**  But you have to give us a while to mourn !

 **Blake** \- Time waits for no one Yang

[Blake places Shadow on the ground]

 **Yang** \- I said NO !

[Yang picks up the cat, and thrusts it towards Blake, who disappates into shadows]

 **Yang** \- [yelling into the sky] You know, it was cool  at Beacon, but now it’s kind of annoying !

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	104. Chapter 104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Im working on more

[Yang wakes up, feeling thirst, she looks to her armless side to see a glass of water]

 **Yang**  - [calling out]  Can someone give me a hand in here ?!

 **Weiss** \- [stands up from underneath the window and tosses an advanced Atlesian prostheitc on Yang’s lap]

 **Yang** \- [confused at the sudden appearance] Weiss ?

[Weiss runs away like a frightened rabbit]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	105. Chapter 105

[Weiss peeks around the corner of the gym during Yang’s early morning workout, watching as Yangs muscles were all worked]

 **Yang**  - [spots Weiss] Weiss ?

[Weiss jumps and ducks around the corner]

 **Yang-**  Don’t be shy, come on

[Weiss walks around the corner, looking rather embarressed]

 **Yang-** What are you doing up so early ?

 **Weiss**  - [desperately trying to avoid telling Yang that she came to watch her work out]  Uhhhhhhh…….[Yang grabs a bottle of water and takes a drink]

[Weiss’s eyes go wide as she watches the sweat drip down Yang’s bulging biceps]

 **Weiss** \- I WAS HOPING ……[whispers] You could train me…..

 **Yang** \- So what ? Like a personal trainer ?

[Weiss nods] 

 **Yang** \- [excited]  GREAT  ![jumps in the air with a victorious fist pump] I’ve always wanted someone to train with !

 **Weiss** \- [laughs awkwardly] Y….yeah

 **Yang-**  Don’t get me wrong, Ruby and Blake are great…..but their interests lie elsewhere 

[Yang takes up a position next to Weiss]

 **Yang-**  Let’s start off with some squats [gets in position] Follow my lead……

[Weiss follows Yang’s lead]

 **Yang** -  [squats] 1!  [squats] 2 !  [squats] 3 ! 

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**

Personal Trainer Yang AU


	106. Chapter 106

[Yang and Weiss adjust their formal wear as they prepare to leave for a night of dancing and fine eats on their fancy date]

 **Yang** \- Ok, we’re heading out !

 **Ruby**  - [running into the living room]  WAAAAAaaaaaaiiiiiittttt

[Ruby stops in front of Yang and Weiss]

 **Weiss** \- RUBY [puts hands on hips] We’re going to be LATE

 **Ruby** \- [grabs Weiss’s hand] I just need a few seconds…..

[Ruby pulls Weiss into the backroom]

 **Weiss**  - OK  [wrenches hand away] What do you want ?

 **Ruby**  -  [shy act] Well, I don’t know alot about dates and all

[Weiss scowls]

 **Ruby** \- [continues shy act] But I just want you to know that [switches to menacing tone] That I’ll be watching

 **Weiss-**  [backs up] 

 **Ruby**  - And if you make Yang sad…..[rubs back of head awkwardly] Weeeelllllll……

[Weiss pushes her back against the wall] 

 **Ruby** \- [cheery tone] Good thing Crescent Rose doubles as a sniper rifle 

[Yang opens the door to a frightened Weiss, and a smiling Ruby]

 **Yang-**  Hey Rube, you about done with my girlfriend in here ?

 **Ruby**  - Uh huh ^^

[Weiss latches on to Yang’s arm, looking at Ruby with worry as she quivers in fright]

 **Ruby**  - Have fun =D

[Weiss and Yang leave for their date] 

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	107. Chapter 107

[Weiss and Yang walk outside to see JNR watching Ruby fight with the magic hobo child]

 **Yang** \- [sits down] So, what are we doing here ?

[Weiss sits down next to Nora]

 **Nora**  - [excited]  We’ve all been training with Ozcar to learn how to fight [fist pumps]

 **Weiss** \- Why are you pronouncing his name  like that ?

 **Nora** \- I’m just talking about Ozcar

 **Weiss-**  It’s Oscar…there’s no Z in Oscar

 **Nora** -  ** _You’ll_**  find out ;)

 **Weiss** \- This is why we don’t speak much…[turns back to the training session] I’m going to watch the training session

[Ruby lays down a furious assault upon Oscar until she takes a single misstep, which Oscar is all too eager to capitalize on , as he leans back to punch Ruby in the face]

[Oscar’s fist rockets towards Ruby, only to be caught by Weiss]

 **Ruby**  - Weiss ?!?!

 **Weiss** -  [cold, detactched voice] Prepare to lose your sinful hand

 **Oscar** \- [crying] I LIKE THIS HAND !

 **Ruby**  - Weiss it’s fine [pulls Weiss away from Oscar, and gives her a hug] It’s just training

 **Weiss** -  [concern] Are you sure Ruby ? No one has a right to lay a hand on you if you don’t want them to…..

 **Ruby** \- It’s the only way we’re going to get better in time to fight Cinder

 **Weiss** \- How about I find a way to make this training session a little safer ? Klein’s been teaching me alot about this thing called [air quotation motions with her hands]  **SEWING**

 **Ruby -** [interested] Whose Klein ?

 **Weiss** \- Oh, just someone who works for my family. He gives me emotional support, tells atrocious jokes and teaches me useful life skills. He’s such a nice man, he helped free me from the manor, even though he knew that it might cost him greatly

 **Ruby**  - Oh, so like a dad 

 **Weiss** \- [shocked face] Like a ……dad [emotional smile]

 **Ruby** \- [looks around flabbergasted before turning back to her other friends, Weiss clutched closely to her chest] Well it looks like training over for today [begins walking inside with Weiss] Good work everyone !

 **Ren** \- Surely one of use can train with Ozcar while you’re away…..

 **Ruby** \- I SAID TRAINING’S OVER ! [walks inside the building] GOOD WORK !

[Ruby slams the door] 

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	108. Chapter 108

[Yang sits alone in the living room while everyone sleeps. She looks down at her prosthetic arm, memories of Adam returning to her mind]

[Weiss throws open her door, glyphs appearing around the room to seal QRNJR inside their rooms]

 **Yang**  - [hurriedly wiping tears from her eyes] Hey Ice Queen ! I thought you were asleep

 **Weiss** -  [intense] I was 

 **Yang** \- Then how did you know I was in here ?

[Weiss’s miniature knight peeks out from behind the lamp, waving to Yang shyly]

 **Yang-**  Were you SPYING on me ?

 **Weiss** \- Yang, I’ll have you know that I’ve made some life changes [puts hands on hips] Say goodbye to Snark and Sass Weiss and say HELLO to Emotional Support Weiss [sits down] Now tell me what I can do 

 **Yang** \- [looks around at all the glyphed doors] 

 **Weiss** \- Don’t worry, they’re people AND sound proof

 **Yang** \- [sniffs] I guess I could use someone right now……

 **Weiss-**  Whatever you need…..

[Yang leans over and lays on Weiss’s lap]

 **Yang-**  Just need a minute

 **Weiss**  - Take as much time as you need

[Weiss begins to stroke Yang’s hair as she lays upon her lap,Yang slowly nodding off as she finds a rare moment of comfort]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	109. Chapter 109

[Ruby walks into Schnee manor, her knees shaking, Crescent Rose drawn and ready]

[Papa Schnee emerges at the top of the Grand foyer staircase]

 **Papa Schnee** \- Ms. Rose [begins descending staircase] I suppose this saves me the trouble of sending someone to track you down

[Ruby’s grip tightens around her weapon]

 **Papa Schnee** \- Tell me where Weiss is, and no harm shall come to you

 **Ruby**  - I’ll never tell you where she is [glares]

 **Papa Schnee-**  [finishes walking down stairs and starts walking towards Ruby] I don’t know what she’s told you, but I assure you I’m only looking out for her best interest

 **Ruby**  - [eyes get teary] No you’re not….[grits teeth] You HIT her

 **Papa Schnee** \- [angry at the disrespect in Ruby’s tone]  And what business is that of YOURS ? [pushes Ruby back a step] I’ll have you know she has alot worse coming to her when I ……

[Ruby leans back, and slashes Papa Schnee between the neck and shoulder. Jacques stares at the blade partially embeded in his body as his blood stains his pristine white suit as it runs down his body]

[Ruby rips Crescent Rose out, and Papa Schnee collapses to the floor dead]

[Ruby stares down at the body, her brow furrowing]

 **Ruby**  - Now disappear……

[The body remains, as Ruby takes a step back to avoid getting rich people blood on her cute new boots]

 **Ruby** \- Disappear ……

[Ruby plugs her nose as the smell of shit and piss hit her nostrils]

 **Ruby -**  [still holding her nose] I don’t get it ! [stomps foot] The grimm always disappear …..

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**

**Serial Killer Ruby AU**


	110. Chapter 110

[Yang and Ruby hide behind a rock, watching a nearby giant circle it’s treasure. It dutifully scans the surrounding area, watching for any threat to it’s fine booty]

 **Yang** \- Ok Rube, you remember the plan ?

 **Ruby**  - I don’t know Yang, the Jarl might not like us stirring up the giants so close to the border……

 **Yang** \- It’s fine, it’s fine. As long as we make sure it doesn’t escape, nothing will come of this, other than a guaranteed trip to Sovngarde for the both of us

 **Ruby**  - Hopefully not today =(

 **Yang** \- Don’t worry sis, that thing will never hit you. You’re too fast

 **Ruby**  - [gulp] OK…… [stands up] Here I go !

[Ruby runs out towards the chest, drawing the giants attention]

 **Ruby**  -[stops in tracks as the giant lumbers towards her] [waves with a worried smile] Hi 

[The giants swings towards Ruby, which she easily dodges]

[Ruby shouts the Whirlwind sprint, and proceeds to run away, screaming in fear as she circles around the area]

[Yang sneaks out from behind the rock, and makes her way behind the giant after it’s third lap around the camp

 **Ruby**  - [notices Yang’s in position] Yang now ! 

[Yang powers, up, and kicks the giant in the shin]

[With a loud bellow, the giant falls to one knee, dropping it’s club with a thunderous thud]

[Yang runs to the giants side, rolling underneath it’s massive fist as it attempts to slam it down upon her, to grab the giants discarded club. She squats to her knees, bringing the weapon as close to her chest as possible before lifting the club as she rises to her feet. She swings the massive weapon at the giants chest, cracking it’s rib cage]

[The giant falls to it’s side and dies]

[Yang collapses, dropping the club]

 **Ruby** -  [runs to Yang’s side] YAAAAAAANGGGGG ~ [falls to her side, helping her to her knees] Are you ok ?

 **Yang-**  [breathing heavily] Y…yeah….just a little heavier than I expected…..

 **Ruby**  - Should we leave it here ?

 **Yang** -  [still breathing heavily as she wipes a bead of sweat from her forehead] No…just…need a second

[Ruby turns to face the giant weapon to their side]

 **Ruby** \- Yang, are we cool ?

 **Yang-**  Yup [tossles Rub’s hair] The coolest

 **Ruby** \- Yeah =D

[Ruby and Yang high five] 

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**RWBY Skyrim AU**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	111. Chapter 111

[Ruby wipes her scythe off with Papa Schnee’s coat, when she hears a gasp, turning around to see Whitley Schnee, standing atop the stairs, his eyes wide with fear]

 **Ruby**  - [careful, non threatening voice]  I know what this looks like……

[Whitley runs up the stairs to escape]

 **Ruby**  - Wilbert wait !

[Ruby semblances up the stairs and gives chase] 

[She stops at the top of the stairs and spots Whitley running down the hall in fright] 

[Ruby transforms Crescent Rose into it’s sniper form, and takes aim. She shoots in the back of Whitley’s knee, causing him to fall over on his face]

 **Ruby**  - Winona, look what you’ve done [walks slowly across the hall towards Whitley, transforming her scythe back into it’s regular form with an almost disinterested look upon her face]

 **Whitley**  - Listen, don’t kill me

 **Ruby** \- Oh ? [rests the side of Crescent Rose’s blade upon her outstretched hand with an almost disinterested look on her face] Why would I do that ?

 **Whitley**  -[breathing heavily, as he fights not to panic] I….I…I’m the …I’m the leader of the Schnee dust company now

 **Ruby**  - That so ? [stops next to Whitley]

 **Whitley** \- It is ! S…spare me and I could make you richer than you could imagine !

[Ruby slams the butt of her weapon down on Whitley’s knee wound, a smile spreading across her face as Whitley’s screams rang through the hall]

 **Ruby** \- [sing song voice] Nice TRRYYYYYYYYY

[Whitley begins crawling away, his mangled leg leaving a bloody trail in his wake, which Ruby easily follows] 

 **Ruby**  - Weiss told me ALL about you Whitney [lets Crescent Rose trail behind her, cutting a trail in the carpet behind her] You’re going to pretend like you’re on my side, and then try to stab me in the back when I’m not paying attention

[Ruby leans over, and flips Whitley on his back]

 **Ruby**  - Isn’t  that right ?

 **Whitley** \- I….I don’t want to die…..

 **Ruby**  - Don’t worry though [readies scythe] I won’t do the same

[Ruby lifts her weapon above her head with a bloodthirsty cry, before swinging it downward, cutting Whitley in two]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Serial Killer Ruby AU Pt 2**


	112. Chapter 112

[Ruby opens the door to the apartment, breathing heavily and covered in Schnee blood]

 **Yang** \- [spots Ruby] Wow, that Grimm must have been something

 **Ruby**  - [regains composure] Sure was [sunny smile]

[Ruby walks over to the kitchen table and joins her team]

 **Weiss** \- Well, while you were out hunting Grimm  [pulls out scroll, and shoves an online article about Papa Schnee’s and Whitley’s murder in Ruby’s face] Schnee’s are under ATTACK

 **Ruby**  - [a little taken back] O…Oh, you must be really sad

 **Weiss** \- [scoffs] Please. But if they’ve been murdered, then I HAVE to entertain the idea that Winter or I may be next

 **Ruby**  - [gasps] They’d never hurt YOU D=

 **Weiss** \- You better watch out too Ruby

 **Ruby**  - Why ?

 **Weiss** \- Jacques was barely a Schnee, and they got him. They’re much more likely to go after you two…..

 **Yang**  - Aww Weiss [leans over and pinches Weiss’s cheek] Are you trying to say you consider us family ?

 **Weiss -**  [bashful smile] Of course !

 **Ruby**  - Well don’t you worry Weiss [hugs Weiss] I’m sure we’re all going to have MUCH less to worry about [serious murder voice] FROM NOW ON

 **Yang** \- Little ominous there sis…..

 **Ruby**  - [embarrassed] Sorry…..

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Serial Killer Ruby AU 3**

**(A short transitional chapter for the next murder)**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	113. Chapter 113

[ The faunus Cenna wakes up to a light shining in their face. They try to move, but find that they’re strapped to a table] 

 **Ruby**  - Hi =)

[Cenna’s head jerks to the right, to see Ruby watching them from a stool]

 **Cenna** \- [freaking out] Where am I ?! Who are you ?!

 **Ruby**  - [gets up,walking towards Cenna’s table with large exaggerated steps, her arms behind her back] Not important….what IS important ….[reaches over Cenna and begins stroking their antlers ] are your antlers ….Cenna

 **Cenna**  - M…my antlers ?

 **Ruby** \- [serious] I need them…….

[Cenna then notices a table full of surgical tools and a surgical table behind Ruby, and begins to thrash about]

 **Cenna** \- [thrashing heavily, causing Ruby to stumble back] NO !

 **Ruby**  - [falls on her butt] Ow …..

 **Cenna**  - Don’t do this ! 

[Ruby stands up walks over to the table, and retrieves a scalpel]

 **Cenna**  - [spits angrily]  I didn’t do ANYTHING to you ! 

[Ruby strolls over ,reaches her arm upward and stabs the scalpel down into Cenna’s arm]

[Cenna screams]

 **Ruby** \- But you DID do something ! [quickly grabs Cenna’s mouth with one hand and pulls their head closer to her own] [seething] White FANG

[Cenna shuts up] 

 **Ruby**  - I know you participated in the fall of Beacon [slams Cenna’s head back down onto the bed] Don’t act like you’re innocent ….. [walks away in disgust] [looks back, hate in her eyes] You drove my friend away……  [yells] YOU HELPED HURT MY SISTER !

 **Cenna** \- [groans] ….why me ?[struggles to look at Ruby] Lots of faunus participated ? What is this going to SOLVE

 **Ruby**  - [shrugs] True…..it could have been anyone…. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time [smiles]

 **Cenna** \- ……

 **Ruby**  -  and I just need a little something…..[looks up] I can’t have the White Fang suspecting that there’s a HUMAN in Menagarie

[A small person in surgical scrubs walks into the room]

 **Surgeon** \- Are you sure about this Mrs. Rose ?

 **Ruby**  - [pulls over another Surgical table] Do it……. [lays down on the table]

[The surgeon walks over to Cenna, placing an anesthesia mask over her face. Her struggles slowly die down until she is eventually put under]

[Ruby places another anesthesia mask over her face and falls asleep to the sight of glowing yellow eyes watching over her]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Serial killer Ruby AU 4**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	114. Chapter 114

[Weiss walks into the dorm to see Ruby staring intently at a forlorn Zwei]

 **Weiss** \- What are you doing ? [lays down on bed and starts reading “Ninja’s of love”]

 **Ruby**  - [straining as she stares at her dog] Staring at Zwei until he turns into a human……

 **Weiss** \- So you’re going to ruin him [disgusted huff] [whispers] ….and they say the rich are wasteful

 **Ruby** \- He’s been sad lately……

[Weiss sits up immediately]

 **Ruby** \- I want to find out what;s the matter so I can help

 **Weiss** \- [ gets up from bed and takes up a position next to Ruby] I’ll help……

[Ruby and Weiss continue staring at Zwei]

[Ruby’s eyes begin to water]

 **Weiss** \- [glancing to the side] [concern]  Maybe you should take a break…..

 **Ruby** \- [straining as her eyes begin to glow] No……I want to …..HELP

[Ruby’s eyes flash. filling the room with light for an instant before dying down]

 **Weiss** \- [rubbing her eyes vigorously] RUBY …..[opens left eye slightly to glare] You have to warn me when you……

[Weiss notices that Ruby has turned into a Saluki]

 **Weiss** \- [stands up, glaring] I knew you should have taken a break

 **Pup Ruby**  - [whines and lays down]

 **Weiss** \- [pets Ruby] and I am NOT going to stare at you….

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Pup Ruby AU**


	115. Chapter 115

[Weiss wakes up, finding herself laying down with her face cradled in the nook of someone’s neck]

 **Weiss** \- [whispers] Please be someone cool…..please be someone cool…..please be someone cool

[Weiss gets up and finds out she was sleeping  on Yang]

 **Yang** \- Good morning ^^

 **Weiss** \- FUCK

 **Yang** \- What ?

 **Weiss-**  I wanted to wake up on somebody cool, and apparently fate’s a smart ass

 **Yang** \- Why ?

 **Weiss**  - Because you’re really hot

 **Yang**  - [wide eyed surprise]

 **Weiss** \- [realizes what she just said] I mean…..

 **Yang-**  [slowly begins to ooze confidence]

 **Weiss**  - [smiles and laughs] Oh never-mind [lays back down and snuggles back up next to Yang, in the same position she was before, yawning when she finds the right spot] [sleepy and fond sounding] I love you , you big idiot…….

[Weiss nods off, smiling]

 **Yang** \- [smiles, sounding equally as fond] Love you too Ice queen 

[Yang falls asleep]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	116. Chapter 116

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pup Ruby AU 2

[Weiss walks out of her dorm room with Ruby on a leash. Ruby circles around happily as she prepares for a walk]

 **Weiss** \- [looks down at Ruby as she entangles her in her leash] Do you even understand how BAD this is

 **Pup Ruby**  - [sits and stares into Weiss’s eyes]

 **Weiss** \- [narrows eyes suspiciously] Ruby ?

 **Pup Ruby**  - [barks and starts panting]

 **Weiss** \- [sighs] Of course [untangles herself from the leash and continues walking] I guess that was too much to ask…..

 **Weiss** \- Come on….. [leans over and pets Ruby, who wags her tail happily] Let’s hope Ozpin can straighten this out before I have to make up a cover story to Yang….

[Ruby’s head perks up alert as a scent draws nearer]

 **Weiss** \- Ruby ?

[Ruby leans downward and begins sniffing the ground, pulling Weiss down the hall as she tries to discover the source]

 **Velvet** \- [comes around the corner, looking directly at Ruby] Awwwwww

[Ruby stops, looking at Velvet intently]

 **Velvet**  - [gushing] Look at the puppy

[Velvet reaches her hand out towards Ruby, who attempts lunging at her]

[Velvet steps back as Ruby is pulled back by her leash]

 **Weiss** \- NO [pulls Ruby back] She’s my friend

[Ruby continues to lunge at Velvet, her attempt becoming harder for Weiss to control]

 **Weiss** \- [struggling to keep Ruby under control as she continues trying to attack Velvet]  NO ! Bad girl ! BAD GIRL

 **Velvet** \- [worriedly stepping away] Weiss, what’s going on ?

 **Weiss**  -  [grip slipping] I can’t hold on to her much longer !

 **Velvet** \- WHAT

 **Weiss** \- RUN !

 **Velvet** \- [turns around and begins running down the hallway] [crying]  Cocooooooooooooooo!

[After a few more lunges, Weiss loses her grip, allowing Ruby to chase her prey]

[Weiss reaches into her bag and retrieves a treat]

 **Weiss** \- Ruby come back ! [starts running after Ruby] I got a treat ! It’s LIKE a cookie ……

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	117. Chapter 117

[Blake sits on the sofa in the middle of the apartment as RWYJNR all go about their day around her

[Blake grabs a ball of yarn, as she prepares to sew]

[Everyone stops what they’re doing to look at Blake]

 **Blake** \- [notices the attention, and begins looking around] What ? 

[Blake looks at yarnball in her hand]

 **Blake** \- [annoyed] The cat thing AGAIN ….. [stands up, tossing yarn ball against the ground] This is why I stayed in Menagerie for so long [storms towards door] I’m not an animal ! [leaves the apartment and slams the door]

[Everyone looks down at their feet, clearly ashamed]

 **Ren**  - ……so, what are we having for dinner ?

 **Ruby**  - [guilty whisper] Cheeseburgers 

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	118. Chapter 118

**Summer** \- I’ve decided to date your sister

 **Qrow** -  Better idea…….why not…..anyone else ?

 **Summer-**  [scowls] 

 **Qrow-**  I’m not hearing an answer 

 **Summer-**  Why don’t you want me dating your sister ?

 **Qrow** \- Raven is….TERRIBLE [tries massaging migraine out of head] and I hate her…..

 **Summer-**  You don’t mean that 

 **Qrow** \- What about that Schnee girl in our third period ? You always thought she was cute

 **Summer** \- Qrow……

 **Qrow-** The cat faunus we sit near at lunch ?

 **Summer** \- QROW !

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	119. Chapter 119

[Ruby wakes up in the middle of the night to see Raven and Qrow in a battle to the death]

 **Ruby**  - [sleepily rubs eyes] What’s going on ? [yawns]

 **Qrow** \- Nothing kid, go back to sleep [blocks Raven’s sword slash]

 **Ruby** \- Auntie Raven, why are you attacking Qrow

 **Raven** \- Worry not tiny Summer, this is just our way….. [punches Qrow in the face]

 **Ruby**  - What ?

 **Qrow** \- [brushes off punch, a twinkle appearing in his eye] We’ve been trying to kill each other since we were 10…..it’s kind of like a family tradition [kicks Raven in the stomach]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	120. Chapter 120

[Team STRQ enter RWBY’s dorm room]

 **Ruby and Yang**  - MAMMA  ! [leap across the room to hug Summer]

[Raven holds her arms out as both Ruby and Yang rush past her to hug Summer] 

 **Raven**  - [glaring daggers at Yang] and what about me you little…..

 **Summer** \- [pulls Yang away] Raven !

 **Raven**  - She’s being a little……

 **Summer** \- She is a precious ball of sunshine who deserves love and smiles

[Yang smiles, as she continues to hug Summer]

[Raven catches Blake smiling at Yang]

 **Weiss**  - What are you four doing here ?

 **Tai**  - Well Weiss, we’ve come here to……

 **Qrow** \- Old Oz thought it’d be a good idea if a few of the legacy teams from around here mentored some of the fresh meat……. [turns to Tai]

 **Tai** \- Don’t interrupt me Qrow……

 **Qrow-**  Then how about you condense the long winded speech

 **Tai-** It’s not long winded, it’s……

 **Summer** \- It’s a little long winded

 **Tai** \- [upset face]

 **Raven**  - Shut up……it’s time for us to deal out the brats……I go first……

[Raven makes a poor attempt to pretend like she doesn’t know who she’s going to choose]

 **Raven**  - [points at Blake]  I choose the cat

 **Blake-**   [laughing nervously]  What ? I…I’m not a [hands move up to cover bow]

 **Tai**  - What ? [motions to Yang] What about…..

 **Raven**  - I CHOOSE THE CAT

[Raven walks over to Blake’s bed and grabs her by the waist]

 **Blake** \- NO  [digs her fingers into her mattress]

 **Raven** \- [trying to tug Blake away] Don’t make this difficult kid…… [looks at a clearly horrified STQ] Fuck it…..

 **Ruby**  - [gasps] That’s a swear !

 [Raven opens a portal underneath  the bed, causing her  Blake and the entire bunk to disappear within]

 **Summer**  - [turns to look at Tai] Ok, so I get Yang ?

 **Tai** \- Don’t you want Ruby ?

 **Summer** \- Tai please, you’ve spent so much time with Yang she’s starting to look like you. It’s time to balance the scales

[Summer lifts Yang into the air like a baby]

 **Yang** \- MOM [embarrassed at being picked up]

 **Summer** \- Don’t worry baby, Mama’s here

[Summer and Yang disappear in a cloud of white rose petals]

 **Ruby** \- [ walks over to Tai, her eyes full of hope] Hey Dad =)

 **Tai-**  Hey [smiles and tousles Ruby’s hair] Let’s go, We’ve got a full day ahead of us……

[Tai and Ruby leave the room, leaving Weiss and Qrow alone]

 **Weiss and Qrow**  - [glaring and speaking simultaneously] NO

 **Tai**  - [calling from down the hall] PLAY NICE QROW !

 **Qrow-**  [leans out into the hall] But she !

 **Tai**  - She’s a teenage girl !

 **Qrow** \- But !

 **Tai** \- You helped raise two !

 **Qrow** \- [scowls and re-enters the room, looking at a still pissed Weiss] [rubs back of head, clearly uncomfortable] So uhhhhh…….want me to teach you how to make cookies ?

 **Weiss** -  [still glaring with increasing amounts of venom] Do I look poor to you ?

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**STRQ Mentorship AU**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	121. Chapter 121

[Ruby hugs Raven]

 **Raven**  - What are you doing ?

 **Ruby**  - [straining to hug as tight as she can] I’m going to hug all the mean out of you……..

 **Yang** \- You’re going to be there for a while….

 **Ruby**  - I have time 

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	122. Chapter 122

[Blake walks into the apartment, followed by Illia]

 **Blake** \- Hi everyone [waves shyly]

 **Ruby and Weiss** \- BLAKE ! 

[Ruby and Weiss run over to Blake and envelop her in hugs]

[Yang pops around the corner]

[Yang gets up off the sofa]

 **Yang** \- [cold fury voice] Who is this ? [looks down at Illia]

[Illia looks at Yang’s arms, feeling oddly conflicted]

 **Blake** \- [surprised] Oh, that’s Illia. She’s a friend from the White Fang

[Yang stares intently at Illia]

 **Illia** \- [defiant stare] Never seen a faunus before ?

[Yang pulls Illia into a hug, resting her chin atop her head]

[Blake gasps]

 **Yang** \- FRIENDSHIP ENDED WITH BLAKE

 **Blake** \- [hurt]  Hey…

 **Yang** \- Now Illia is my best friend 

 **Illia** \- [disappointed] Just friends =(

 **Yang** \- [content sigh] Give it time cutie 

 **Illia** \- [smug smile towards Blake] 

 **Blake** \- [glare stares as she reaches for her weapon] 

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	123. Chapter 123

[Cinder summons her spear and tosses it at Weiss’s exposed back when Velvet Scarletina jumps from the rafters and deflects it with a semblance punch]

 **Weiss** \- Velvet ?

 **Velvet**  - [smiles]

[Coco,Yatsuhasi and Fox run into the room]

 **Weiss** \- What are you guys doing here ?

 **Velvet**  - Oh we’ve been tracking these guys ever since our round against them at the tourney

 **Coco**  - [shifts her bag into mini-gun mode] Knew they were cheaters……[opens fire]

 **Velvet** \- She always had a feeling they were no good ^^

[Velvet steps to Weiss’s side, and Nora hammer’s Vernal into a wall]

 **Velvet** \- Now you owe me 

 **Weiss** \- [smiles] Very well……[readies Myrtenaster] Let’s see about that, shall we ?

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	124. Chapter 124

**Hazel**  - [sigh] I don’t want to fight anyone…….

[Ren and Nora look at Hazel from across the room]

 **Ren**  - Should we fight him ?

 **Nora** \- NO ! We have 2 maidens and Yang’s Mom against us right now. [Saves Weiss from getting impaled by deflecting the spear with her hammer]] Leave him alone

____

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	125. Chapter 125

**Qrow** \- Look what you’ve done [motions to Ruby] You’ve disappointed the kid !

 **Ruby**  - [disappointed sniffling]

 **Raven** \- [deep breath]  [places hand over heart]

_________________

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	126. Chapter 126

[Weiss falls to her knees, looking at the spear through her side]

 **Weiss** \- [looks up and glares at Cinder’s faction] In the back ? REALLY ?

 **Ruby** \- She can sass ! She’s going to be  OK =D

 **Weiss** \- Actually this spear’s on fire…..I’m going to need medical attention

[Weiss passes out]

 **Ruby** \- D=

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	127. Chapter 127

[Raven stomps through the school, towards the forest]

 **Blake** \- Hello…….

 **Raven**  -…….

 **Blake-**  Mrs. Bra…..

 **Raven**  - [coughs] Tell me about yourself……[motions to bow] What’s with the stupid bow ?

 **Blake-**  I like this bow…..

 **Raven** \- Who wears a bow like this ? It’s so STUPID

 **Blake** \- ……

 **Raven** \- It’s obvious you’re a cat faunus….I mean COME ON [rolls eyes]

 **Blake-**  [sighs] FINE…..

[Raven drops Blake on the ground, in the middle of the forest]

 **Blake-**  [looks around momentarily] I’m a cat faunus OKAY [crosses arms and looks away] I don’t see how it was any of your business 

 **Raven**   - It wasn’t……

 **Blake** \- Then why did you push me to tell you

 **Raven** \- I needed to make an emotional connection

 **Blake-**  [confused]

 **Raven** \- Because I can tell that you’re also a runner [crosses arms as the anger on her face grows] And now that I’ve gained an emotional connection to you

[Raven grabs Blake by the collar and hoists her into the air effortlessly]

 **Raven**  - I can use my semblance to make a portal to you [brings Blake towards her face, a cold calculating tone to her voice] And if you ever try to run out on my daughter, I’ll portal to you, and toss you through another portal to her…….

 **Blake** \- [glares] [defensive tone]I’m not running……

 **Raven**  - [sighs and drops Blake] [matter of fact tone] You will……

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Mentorship AU 2**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	128. Chapter 128

[Yang spars with her mother, trying in vain to land a hit as her mother dodges every hit with her super speed]

**Yang- [frustrated]** YOU’RE NOT EVEN FIGHTING BACK

**Summer** \- I don’t need to honey [dodge] You’re fighting my battle for me =) [dodge]

**Yang** \- [scream of frustration] 

**Summer** \- [dodge] Come on baby, I know you can do it [dodge]

[Yang prepares a power punch at her mother, misses and starts heading towards a wall]

[Summer intercepts the punch with her open hand to keep Yang from hurting herself , a stony expression on her face]

[Yang looks at her mother in amazement as her aura fluctuates for a moment]

**Summer**  - [eyes start tearing up] [whines as she breaks her stance and starts shaking her hand out] 

**Yang** -  [worry] Oh no ! [grabs hair] Mom !

**Summer** \- [crying] I’m fine……

**Yang** \- [freaking out] Mom, I’m so sorry !

**Summer-**   [crying as she doubles over in pain] It’s fine, I’m fine……….

**Yang** \- [falls to knees, crying herself now] Nooooooooooooooo !

**Summer** \- [happy cry] You’re so strong baby …..[hugs Yang with her other arm] I’m so proud………

**Yang** \- [hugs back] [crying] I love you mom !

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Mentorship AU 3**

 

 

**Leave requests in the comments**


End file.
